Prophetic Tragedy
by Simmian7
Summary: A fantastic adventure with Erik yet again having to fight another for a womans' love. AH, but don't let that turn you away...you must be dying to know who'll win!
1. November 25 & 26

**Prophetic Tragedy**

**Disclaimer**: This is just a creative fan-fic from the depths of my mind. Angel is of my creation. POTO belongs to another, but in my mind they are mine! Any connection to a similar real life event is pure coincidence. Just enjoy my writing!

**Summary**: A young man becomes fascinated by the world of an ancient backwater tribe. Their ways leave such an imprint that he brings the teachings with him back to the States. Years later, Angel is born. Her childhood is nothing but these teachings, and so sheltered she is during that time, that she becomes forever set apart from society. Now a young woman, she has freed herself of the lifestyle that trapped her childhood. Or has she?

**Rating**: M//YA

**Started: **11/25/06

**Finished**:

**Chapter 1**

There was intent on exiting the bedroom with her love, until she found herself lost in the expanse of his embrace. Marie had come by only moments ago with announcement that dinner was ready. Angel moaned into Erik's kiss. As ironic as her name was, she felt she was truly blessed only when she first laid eyes on the deformed man.

"We should get moving…" She spoke, knowing fully that her urgence wouldn't be so quickly acted on. Angel internally mused that he might as well have been deaf at this moment rather than disfigured.

Tonight's dinner was rather special. Marie's daughter, Meg, had brought a guest who apparently was a big fan of Angel's work. Erik was a bit hesitant about such a thing—thinking that everyone would then try to befriend innocent little Megan in hopes to get to Angel. But Meg had promised that this was different and she had no intent to provide this special invitation to EVERYONE. That put Erik at slight ease, though the whole thing didn't seem to upset Angel in the slightest. Erik had to chuckle towards her openness to meet all her fans—to not shun one over the other.

Suddenly the two lovers were startled by a face appearing in the doorway, "Are you two coming or not!?"

Erik chuckled again, "Yes, Little Meg!"

"Don't call me that!" She shouted in the usual protest to point out that she wasn't little anymore. Erik quickly nodded apologies upon noting that she was in fact a full grown woman now—much like Angel.

Angel only shook her head in amusement, knowing tomorrow he'd forget and this would happen all over again. She took Erik's hand and allowed Meg to lead them to the dining room. They saw Marie tapping her foot impatiently at the bottom of the stairs just outside the dining room door. "The poor lad is sitting at the table being coldly reminded of how such terrible hosts we are." Meg, Angel and Erik said nothing as Marie turned back into the dining room.

The door swung back towards them, giving just enough room for her to peek inside. She had the perfect angle to see a side view of the guest—and that's when her face went white. Before Erik could question her—Angel hastily snatched Meg's arm and pulled her friend and lover back toward the steps.

"Angel?!" Meg protested, being caught totally off guard and nearly tripping backward. Erik made sure to steady the young woman before turning to Angel.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Angel harshly whispered to her friend. "Do you know what you've done!?" Erik was lost as to what was going on. He was about to open his mouth again in question, but Angel continued her tirade. "Of all people!!!" She started to walk away but whipped her gaze to Meg to yell one more thing at her friend—preferably something extremely harsh—when she noticed that the guest was standing there.

"Are you guys coming or not?" The man appeared as innocent as a newborn, but Angel knew better. Erik felt her hand violently tear from his hold and he didn't have to look to know she was putting distance between them. But as he turned to look at her, she had already slipped into a more frightening mask—showing just why she had excelled at the profession she was now famous for.

"Oh, but of course. We are dreadfully sorry for making you wait AND worry." Angel pushed forward, leaving the others to follow her of their own accord. As they all sat around the table, Erik seemed to be the only one aware that this guest had subtlety arranged to seat the women around him, leaving Angel directly across from the guest and away from the immediate grasp of him. Marie then started the chain of eating, but it was the guest that started the conversation—albeit exclusively with Angel.

"So, how long did it take to make that last movie, Angel?" The guest began, purposely ignoring the others. Erik noted that Marie and Meg seemed a bit put out, but had written it off as fan fascination. Erik remained silent, focusing curiously on Angel and this guest.

"Eleven months." Angel began. "Well actually, ten and a half. But it seemed like eleven when we had to go back and loop over some of the lines."

"Incredible." The guest beamed. "I've been following your work a LONG time." Stalker was the word that screamed in Erik's mind then, but still he kept silent. He glanced over to Angel, wondering what her expression was in this moment of revelation. He realized foolishly that she had her actors' mask on, so reading her true expression was impossible. "I've noticed that your list of credits is filled with very demanding roles. How are you able to emit exquisite work back to back like that? Surely anyone else would have worn out such talent long ago if they took the path you did."

Angel blushed. "Well, surely it was due to a mentor from long ago." The guest wickedly smiled at that, alarming Erik wildly. The rest of dinner went as such, and Erik noticed that the guest would constantly pass on a dish that was passed around the table only to ask for it once it was in Angel's grasp. It was nails on chalkboard every time the guest would say her name—the way he emphasized it was just unnerving. And when she politely handed the dish to him, he deliberately brushed her fingers with his own. By the time dinner ended, Erik was ready to scream insanely.

Angel started her chore of clearing the table, when the guest offered to help. Erik wondered if he was the only one to notice the subtle flinch she quickly hid before thanking and accepting the help. The two of them disappeared into the kitchen with a handful of dirty silverware.

That's when Erik leaned over to the others and harshly whispered, "Marie, surely you must see the uneasiness during dinner." He felt relieved when she nodded, along with Meg. Erik quickly tossed his lap napkin onto the table, clearly stressing that they were alone one second too long in there.

Angel entered the kitchen with HIM following behind her. "This meal was excellent." He commented, continuing the charade of a polite guest. "My compliments to the…"

Harshly she dropped the bundle of spoons into the sink with a clatter. "You can drop the act…Reece." She refused to look at him—because then she'd become aware of how close he stood near her. And once that was realized, the pull she'd feel toward him would kick in and she'd find herself again lost to that prophecy bullshit that had started when she was born.

"Well, it's only fair." She knew that Reece referred to her actions during dinner. She then felt his hand hovering over the flesh of her arm—knowing fully that he was going to force her to face him now. "Come now. Not even going to look at the man you owe EVERYTHING to?" Angel opened her eyes, but kept them on the icon on his t-shirt. He sighed and put his finger under her chin to pull her gaze up. "I'm up here!" _How could he find the audacity to tease at a time like this?_ Just as her eyes were about to lock on his, Erik burst into the room with a dish in hand. She was never more thankful for Erik than she was now for the excuse to break away from Reece's grasp. In an instant, her mask was on.

She grabbed Erik's hand, quickly peeking into the dining room, "Marie…I hope you don't mind having Meg cover my chores tonight. I'm feeling very tired and would like Erik to escort me to bed." Marie nodded, and Meg didn't seem the least upset at the sudden change to the chore plans.

Erik said nothing until they reached the confines of their room. "Dare I ask for an explanation?"

"Please, Erik, I'm tired." She attempted to break away from him.

"That isn't the vibe I get from you, Angel." He sternly replied. She could not flee with his hand on her upper arm. Instead, she sighed heavily and fell back against him.

"Please, Erik." She simply stated again. "I can't." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Not now." His heart broke for her and the pain he felt enshrouding her. Despite how bad he wanted to know, he didn't press any further. He escorted her to the bed and eased her under the covers. Just as he was about to leave her peacefully, her hand latched onto his wrist. "Stay with me Erik." When he looked back at her, the need in her eyes for him could not be denied. He obliged her.

The moment he pulled her against his body, he felt her figure shake with the tears she shed. He could hear muffled words, but only bits of them thus unable to make any sense of her babbling. He could only hold her and let her cry it out.

* * *

_"Damnit, Angel!" A stern male voice broke into the child's concentration. "If you forget the words again, so help me…" The voice couldn't finish, being affected by the hint of water in the child's eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Father!" Young Angel buried her head into the lap of her father and mentor. "Please! Let me try again!" _

_It seemed to be forever before the voice relented. "First you must realize the importance of these words, Angel. You insult not only me, but the ancient tribe that created them. Are you meaning to insult us?!"_

_"No!" She wailed desperately. "Please let me try again!" Without a cue from him to begin, she launched back into her recital. She watched his expression hesitantly shift from anger to pride._

_When she had finished, he leaned forward, "Excellent. Just don't repeat this little tirade of yours in front of the gentlemen coming tonight."_

_"I won't!" She protested. "I'll…" The knock on the door interrupted her. _

_"That must be them." He got up and answered the door. Angel remained quiet even while she was introduced. To her, they didn't look at all like Tribesmen. They dressed just like her Father did. _

_She was quickly thrust from her thoughts when one of them came to her eye level, "So this is the child? The documents of our ancestors apparently are fulfilled, but can she live up to her role, Reece?"_

_Reece submissively nodded to the man, "She can more than live up to it, Sir. She is the embodiment of it. Angel?"_

_She knew that was her signal. The voice that came forth from her this time was clearly not of childlike qualities. Surely no eight year old knew such words nor could speak with such maturity. Her child body definitely clashed with her voice at this moment. And when she was done, the gentlemen couldn't speak. _

_Finally one spoke up, "Incredible, Reece."_

_Another chimed in, "Ages we have waited for such a day."_

_And the one that was eye level with her earlier added, "She shall return with us. We will give you a week to close out her life here, but from here on out, she belongs to us."_

_She wasn't sure she heard correctly, but one gaze at her father told her that she did. They were going to take her away? Away to where? Suddenly she didn't want to be whatever her father had mentored her for. She liked going to school here, even if she was sometimes picked on. And furthermore, she didn't want to leave her father. _

_"That's already taken care of Araphim. She can leave with you tonight." _

_"Very well then…come along Little One." Araphim motioned her to follow them._

_"No!" She protested meekly upon seeing the death glare from her father. She quickly realized that protesting NOT to go was useless. "Can't my Father come with us?"_

_"I'm afraid not, Little One. He would only be a distraction at first, then a nuisance to you later." Araphim answered. Angel didn't know then what he meant by that. Dejectedly, she followed the gentlemen out the door, stealing a last glance at the man she would never see again.

* * *

_

Angel awoke that morning in a silent sweat, yet Erik jerked upright in alarm. "Angel?"

She looked over to him, taking a deep breath. "Just a nightmare, love."

He silently gazed at her before accepting it. "I just want you to know…that I'm here to talk to whenever you need it." Erik reached out and gently caressed her cheek. She noticed that he had his mask on.

"Must you wear that around me?" She tentatively reached for it. "Please, I need to see it—to help calm me down."

He blinked, "Well, never heard that reasoning before." He leaned back to her fingers, but helped to remove it as well. The mask fell to the space between them, and she carefully set it aside. Her eyes wandered up slowly and when her eyes met his, she felt a calm flow through her. As she pushed herself closer to him, she rested her head in the crevice of his neck and breathed him in. She felt his arms encircle her and she sighed contently.

They remained that way a moment before he felt her lips on his deformity. He gasped unreasonably, yet forced himself to be calm. He focused back on the feel of her love for him and realized her lips were now crushing his. "I love you Erik."

His hand rested on her side. "I love you as well, Angel." He then trailed his lips down her collarbone, pushing her to lie back onto the cushion of the bed. Her moan of pleasure thrilled him, encouraging him further. His hand fell from her side to her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his deformity tickle her stomach. Erik paused to look back up to her, and felt himself swell below as he saw her pleasured expression. He noticed her lips twitch as her thighs shifted, signaling that she felt it as well. Her eyes opened only to be caught by his.

"Are you going to stare at me or make me feel good?" She teased him impatiently. A flush heated his face when he realized what she meant. Quickly, he regained his bearings and obliged her. The pounding of his heart couldn't drown out the gasp she emitted upon his entry of her. He moved as a man with a mission would. Yet his mission was bringing internal pleasure to the woman pinned within passion beneath him.

Erik loved the sensation of her clutching tightly to him. They often didn't get long enough for moments like these with her busy schedule, so he always savored EVERY moment she was with him. That led him to the memory of their first meeting four years ago. He recalled how two of those years they wasted on earning trust between them. It was nearly another year before they escalated to lovers.

"Oh my god!" He mistook her mumbling as disbelief to the pleasure he gave her until he realized she was pushing him away. That confused him terribly as he watched her jerk upright and modestly cover herself. He noticed she wasn't gazing at him, but something behind him.

"Well my dear. I see you've given yourself away." Erik was frozen as the voice penetrated his thoughts. He quickly realized that he was completely exposed to the intruder. The vulnerability left him almost too shocked to notice that Angel was rising from the bed. Erik tried for her arm, but only grabbed air.

"…Reece…" The soft whisper from her lips floated on air, drawing a frown from Erik and a smile from Reece. She was almost within grasp of him when the door was kicked open.

"I'd hate to ruin the fun…but you won't have her!" A man in a priest robe strode into the room and stood between Angel and Reece.

"You don't have a say in this old man!" Reece was clearly angry. Erik was grateful that his presence had been ignored at the moment to at least get his pants and mask on. As he finished, the priest turned to him.

"Get her downstairs…NOW!" The priest shouted as he turned to Angel, wrapping a bed sheet around her before Erik's hands dragged her away. The moment her concentration of Reece was broken, she whimpered and crumbled into Erik's hold.

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *


	2. November 26

Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell is going on here? Why isn't she waking up?! And who the hell are you?" The moment Father Keirnan entered the living room, Erik's questions smothered him.

"Erik, please…let the man sit down first." Marie scolded him.

"His reaction is perfectly understandable, Ma'am." Keirnan replied, but Marie corrected him. Instead of sitting, he knelt at Angel's form and proceeded to check over her, much to Erik's protests. "She is fine." Keirnan then proceeded to wake her while he addressed Meg, "Be a dear and fetch some day clothes for her."

"Is he still in there?" She apprehensively asked.

"No, child. He escaped out the window." Keirnan assured her and Meg left the room. Angel let out a moan as her eyes fluttered open. She didn't appear perplexed at the sight of the priest, but kept her gaze locked onto him. To Marie he requested, "I shall need a bit of juice for her." Marie nodded and quickly left to carry it out.

"Are you going to send me off to fetch something?" Erik chimed in.

"Very observant. But no." Keirnan chuckled. Angel tried to sit up and when Erik moved to set her back down, Keirnan shook his head at the man. "Hello, Angel. Do you remember me?"

Angel studied him for a moment and almost shook her head no. Marie returned with a small glass of orange juice. Keirnan took it and held it to Angel's lips. She eagerly drank a few sips before rejecting the rest. "Father…Keirnan?" She finally spoke, somewhat surprised to see him after so long. Keirnan nodded with a small smile. Angel then turned her gaze to Erik. "He's a friend, Erik. My friend."

"A friend." Erik dumbly repeated.

"I suppose I will have to explain things." Keirnan tilted his head at Angel. Meg returned then with some clothes.

"Sorry it took so long." Meg breathlessly interjected. Keirnan took the clothes and sent Angel off into the privacy of the dining room to change. The crowd in the living room was silent until Angel returned—with a bowl of cereal in hand.

"Sorry, I was hungry." She replied to the stares at her. She slid onto the cushion next to Erik, resting against him as she ate. Angel nodded at Keirnan to start.

"Angel's life was mapped out for her BEFORE she was born." He turned to Erik briefly, "The man in your room was Reece Atkins. When he was Angel's age, he stumbled onto the land of a foreign backwater tribe."

Angel spoke up then, "He was looking for them."

"What?" Keirnan glanced over to her.

"He didn't stumble." She shoved another spoonful of cereal into her mouth, chewed and swallowed before continuing. "Five years before then, he stumbled across information about them. He quickly took to their teachings and since then, he began his search for them."

Angel nodded then, for him to continue. "Well, when he found them, he learned of their prophecy."

Angel seemingly stopped eating then. If Erik didn't take the bowl from her and set it on the coffee table, it would have spilt all over her. "Basically, the prophecy was just bullshit about having power over celestial beauty. But what would you expect from a backwater tribe. Reece was the first in seven hundred years to obtain such a level. When I was born, I was gifted with the power of expression—whether it is my voice, my looks or my words. That is what makes me exceptional at my profession." She paused then, staring at Keirnan.

Keirnan misread the look as the cue to continue. But the moment he opened his mouth, Angel angrily stomped to her feet, grabbed her bowl and stormed from the room.

"What was that about?" Meg shyly asked.

"She still desires to deny it."

"The prophecy?" Marie asked.

Keirnan shook his head, "She was gifted and cursed."

Marie and Meg's eyes knowingly went to Erik. "Well, that's ironic." He replied.

"What's ironic?" Keirnan was the confused one now.

"I am gifted with my intelligence, and cursed with my appearance." He gazed away sadly before turning back to Keirnan. "What's her curse?"

"Reece has power over her. Say what you want, protest it all you can…but it is undeniable." Keirnan gazed off into the direction Angel stormed off, before lowering his voice, "A look or a touch between them, and everything else ceases to matter." He glanced at Erik. "I'm sure you noticed. You were completely forgotten in an instant. All she wanted was him."

"My god!" Marie's hand flew to her mouth at the horridness of it all.

"Exactly, Marie." Keirnan assured her. "The day she hit puberty, was the day she dropped off the face of the Earth. I'm sure Reece had a hell of a time trying to find her—or at least until she started appearing on public screens across the world." He sighed and stood up. "I have to cut this little revelation short, but I have to go and warn my fellow brethren." Keirnan bid his goodbyes and left the house.

"Wait, we still weren't explained just how dangerous her power is!" Meg chimed up after the priest left. Marie sighed, pushing herself to go about the day.

"Meg, my dear, you are going to be late for dance class."

"Ohmigosh!" Meg wailed and dashed up the stairs to get her bag.

"Erik…" Marie waited till she hand the man's attention. "Will you be fine while we're gone?"

He nodded, "I'll be ok."

"Don't forget, you offered her a ride to the studio." Marie reminded.

Erik sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know." He exited the room in search of Angel. He found her sitting on the stairs. Erik knelt down to her, but felt her edge away from him. This was the only time he willingly discarded his mask—hoping that the action would calm her as it had done many times before. But she refused to look at him to see what he did. Feeling slightly annoyed, he deliberately set the mask in her line of sight. Only then did she blink.

Slowly she turned to him, reaching for him. Erik pulled her into his arms, loving her lips against his deformity. She only graced him with a few kisses before settling into his embrace. "We have to get going now, Erik. Mr. Pauline will be furious if I'm late again." Erik heaved a sigh in remembered the angered director and pulled away from her. Angel handed his mask back to him.

Andrew paced the hallway outside of the Chancellor's office. A whole five minutes ticked by before the Chancellor's assistant bid him entry. "Andrew. You've returned so soon?" Chancellor Araphim Cheyvon strode over to Andrew in surprise. Both men shook hands and Andrew sat in the chair offered to him. Araphim resumed his seat across from Andrew.

"He has already made contact."

"This is most upsetting." Araphim folded his hands together in distress. "You were there to intervene I hope."

"Of course. I know I was only sent to observe her."

"No. We are grateful that you acted the way you did, Andrew." Araphim stared deep at Andrew, hoping to convey the sincerity. "Can we trust the company she keeps?"

"I'm certain we can. The man she is with appears to care for her deeply." Andrew nodded.

"I can only assume they know now." Araphim sighed.

"Her lover was with her when Reece made his appearance. It was only fair that I should let them know."

"Oh good heavens!" Araphim exclaimed. "Well, we have no choice but to assign her guardians."

"May I request to be one of the guardians?" Andrew asked hopefully.

"Normally, I should deny such a request with your history with her. But I have a feeling that she will need the comfort of your presence Andrew. She did take an immediate liking to you when we first brought her here." Araphim thought loudly.

Andrew bowed respectfully, "Thank you, Your Grace." He raised his head, "May I inquire who the other two guardians will be?"

"I trust you enough Andrew. I was thinking I should assign Finn and Tobias. What do you think?" Araphim questioned.

"Finn and Tobias are excellent choices. We will not let you down."

"It is her that you should not let down." Araphim waved Andrew off then, "I shall leave it to you to inform Tobias and Finn." Andrew stood then to go meet with the other two men. He found them together in the mess hall enjoying a light breakfast.

"Father Keirnan!" Tobias exclaimed upon seeing the older man and calling out respectfully to him.

Andrew took a seat at their table. "I was assigned by the Chancellor to inform you that both of you will be joining me as guardians for our Little One."

Finn nearly choked on his drink then. "US?!" Andrew motioned for the man to keep his voice down. He nodded at them.

Tobias looked up gravely, "This means only one thing." Looking at Andrew confirmed it for him.

"Well I have been eager to meet her." Finn calmly added. "Where are we meeting her?"

"We will join them for dinner and explain your presence there at that time." Andrew rose from his chair. "Until then, you both should prepare. I believe there will be some roughage ahead of us, but we cannot afford to fail." Both men nodded, leaving the mess hall moments after Andrew.

Mr. Pierre Pauline clasped his hands together in delight, "Ah graciousness!" He quickly unclasped them in time to wrap his arms around Angel. "Angel, my dear, are you ready to start the day?"

Angel smiled, despite that she knew Erik wasn't by her side. He had hung back, still somewhat uneasy around the presence of others. Yet he remained close by in case of trouble. She nodded at the director, "I'm always ready, Pierre."

"Good…good!" He ushered her to the set. Angel glanced amusingly back to Erik, to show him that she was fine and well watched over. Erik nodded his consent and made his way over to the food table. She had eaten, slightly, but he had not.

Angel was quickly ushered through makeup and wardrobe before diving into the filming of today's scenes. She had read the script and this particular scene was recalled quite easily. Every single one of her lines was eagerly ready to be spoken. All of her cues and actions were itching to be shown. Angel was a well demanded actress by Hollywood and it was all due to her prophesized power. It had frightened her at first, but over time, using it for her profession quickly became second nature. Yet she had to remain careful. Too much of it and she could turn entire throngs of people at her feet, obsessively willing to commit such evil in order to please her. She knew that is what Reece wanted to bring her too. If he controlled her, then he controlled everything.

So lost in thought she was, that she hadn't realized that the filming day was nearing its' end. She shook herself free from the automations that she had slipped into. Pierre approached her in ecstasy. "My dear! Simply…amazing! You are definitely a gift from the Heavens!"

Angel simply smiled at him. She didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. Erik approached her then. He was now aware of such a thing, after the conversation with the priest earlier that morning. "Angel?"

She turned to him. "It's alright Erik. There is no harm in using it just a little." He was confused by what she said. She just shook her head at him, realizing that Andrew never got to the part to discuss with them what exactly her gift was. "Let's just go home. Marie should have dinner waiting for us."

They quickly said goodbye to Pierre and the others and Erik led her back to their chauffeured ride. Once inside, Erik finally spoke again. "He is wrong." Angel had her head rested on his shoulder tiredly, but his words jolted her upright.

"Andrew?"

"Pierre." Erik corrected. "You aren't amazing. You're magnificent. And so in love am I that I just had to get you this…" Erik shifted slightly to reach for a small box on his other side. He brought it into view and held it out for her to take it.Angel eyed the small black carpeted box in wonderment. Finally she reached for it and eagerly opened it. The object inside brought tears to her eyes. "Oh no, don't cry yet my dear!" Erik alarmingly reacted. He took the glittering ring and set the box aside before reaching for her left hand. Gently he slid the sparkling diamond onto the appropriate finger. "It may only have been four years, but to me it feels like I've known you for lifetimes." He stared deeply into her eyes, "Angel, please do me the honor. Would you be my wife?" There was silence following his question. "Angel?"

"Yes…" She finally whispered. She brought her eyes to him and let the tears fall again. He pulled her into his arms, letting his own tears fall. A moment later, she leaned back, bringing her hand up to eye level. Angel rotated her hand slightly and beamed just as bright as the sparkles on the diamond. Her voice was breathless as she spoke again, "God, Erik…it's gorgeous." Her study of the ring was interrupted as his face drew near hers. Lips met lips in the most passionate of unions ever!

Meg was tired from rehearsals. Her legs slightly ached as she maneuvered closer to the door. "I'm coming!" She answered to the knocking on the door. Her mother was busy setting the table, leaving her to answer the door. Meg opened the door to find the priest from that morning along with two other men.

"Pardon the intrusion, M'lady, but we were wondering if we could join you for dinner. I apologize for such short notice." Andrew spoke. Marie came into the room then.

"Let them in, Meg. I'll set three more places. Please, gentlemen, come in from the cold." Marie waved them in before disappearing again.

Meg stepped aside and let them in, taking their coats in the process. "You can just sit at the couch. If you're here to see Angel, she should be home soon."

"Thank you, Megan." Andrew spoke again. Meg left the room to hang the coats up. Andrew turned to his companions. "Such a nice little family, wouldn't you agree?"

Tobias and Finn nodded. Marie entered the room again with a tray carrying three cups. "I thought you'd like some tea before dinner…to warm yourselves up with."

Tobias replied this time, "Thank you, Ma'am." They each reached for their respective cups, discovering that the tea was honey flavored.

They all then heard a car gliding up the driveway. Marie looked over to the window, "That must be them now." A ding from the kitchen pulled Marie's attention. "The roast must be finished." Just as Marie left the room, Erik and Angel sauntered through the front door. They were lost in a passionate kiss, not realizing the company they had.

Andrew coughed and got their attention. "Oh gosh." Angel blushed heavily. "Father Keirnan!" She disentangled from Erik and courtesly approached the priest. "Please forgive us for our rude display."

Andrew waved it off, "Think nothing of it." He smiled warmly at her before motioning to his companions. "Angel, I'd like you to meet Father Bennett…" He pointed to Tobias, then to Finn, "…and Father Rashad." Angel came over and politely shook their hands. But she knew why they were here.

"My guardians?" She glanced for affirmation from Andrew, who nodded surprisingly. "Araphim slipped once that I would have them someday."

"Oh." Andrew motioned for her to sit next to him. "Well then you know we have much to discuss." Before moving, Angel glanced to Erik. He saw in her eyes that this was a private matter and took faith that she would share with him later.

"I'll see how Marie is fairing with dinner." He announced absently before leaving the room.

Tobias leaned forward then, "Father Andrew told us that he made contact already." Angel grimaced. She knew this had to be done, but she hated how this intruded on her previous happy moment.

"Yes." She simply replied.

"Well, thank God that Father Andrew was there this morning…" Finn added.

"He showed before then." Angel interrupted.

"What?" Andrew shot in.

"Last night. Meg brought over a dinner guest…it was him."

Tobias motioned the Sign of the Cross and muttered, "Heaven help us." Angel shot a look to him but said nothing.

"I suppose you are now going to berate me for foolishly committing to my profession." She sighed.

"That cannot be helped. It is a much needed outlet for you." Andrew replied. "Chancellor Cheyvon told us early on that he approved."

"He did?" Angel was surprised.

"He mentioned that as foolish as it might be…that he was at least glad you had accepted your gift and sought to practice it."

Angel understood then. Better to master it foolishly, then to not master it at all. She was about to speak again, but Marie's voice interrupted them, "Dinner is ready!" Angel noticed the tray and grabbed it as she led her new guardians to the dining room. Once they were all seated, she introduced them to her family.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	3. November 26 & 27

Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"We HAVE to get rid of him!" An angry voice bellowed within the walls of the dark room before a wine glass exploded against a wall. The two minions in the room flinched at the sound and then looked apprehensively towards the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to none other than Reece, and he looked as menacing as he sounded as he ranted about Father Keirnan. "No doubt Araphim has his men around her now." Reece collapsed into his leather chair. "Tell me either of you have something to appease me!"

One minion dared stepped forward then, he was taller than his friend. "Perhaps, Sir, we could disguise ourselves as members of the movie set she is currently working at?"

Reece leaned forward, "_Perhaps_ that is the best idea for now. See to it right away!" The two minions bowed and hurried from the room to put the plan in action. He leaned back again, idlely spinning in his chair. He longed to visit her again. He needed to see her again. He knew he wouldn't get her alone long enough to do as he wished…but just a simple visit would ease him for the moment. Reece's hand fell onto the small intercom at the lower edge of his desk, "Claire…please have my ride ready in fifteen minutes. I am going out on a little business."

"Yes, Sir!" Came the frail reply. He really appreciated having someone like Claire on his team. Many times she went out of her way to please him. Never once did he bed her though. No…he had to remain pure or else his whole dream would be ruined. Although it didn't really matter that she soiled herself with mortals, he was a bit irked that she had given herself away.

_No matter. As long as I've done everything correctly so far, I shall be successful when the time comes._ He drifted off in thought, losing track of time. His intercom buzzed, "Yes, Claire?"

"You're ride is ready, Sir." She got right to the point.

"Thank you Claire. I'll see a hefty reward left for you." He replied. He then heard a noise as if she had something else to add.

"Sir, if I made be so bold…"

"Go ahead Claire."

She seemed to hesitate, but that disappeared quickly, "Perhaps I can befriend her. Or maybe the daughter of the woman she stays with?" He was presently surprised.

"Claire, do that. Become friends with those Angel is acquainted with. Lord knows that dear little Megan would eagerly invite you to dinner." He added with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Sir." The conversation ended and Reece left his office.

* * *

The whole dinner was a complete opposite of the previous night. Tobias, Andrew and Finn eagerly conversed with Marie, Meg and Erik. Their goal was to learn of those Angel surrounded herself with. By the end of the conversation, the three priests mutually decided that Angel's acquaintances were indeed safe and only held the best interest for her.

"Father Keirnan…I don't mean to be rude but…"

He cut her off, "Go, child." Angel stole a wicked glance to Erik before snatching his hand and fleeing upstairs.

"She loves him a lot, doesn't she?" Tobias openly asked.

"That she does, Father Bennett." Marie nodded.

"I noticed a ring on her finger." Finn added.

Meg and Marie's face fell in surprise. Andrew set his wine glass down, "Perhaps we shall wait for the official news from them." They all nodded.

Erik eagerly followed his fiancée into their room. He caught up to her at the side of the bed and pulled her down onto it with him. She squealed in delight, shifting to face him. Before he could protest, she de-masked him. "None of this now, love." She assured him. Angel felt such contentment flow through her as his muscular arms encircled her. "Oh, Erik…" She mumbled. His lips pressed to her throat, drawing moans from her.

He pulled away momentarily, and at her pleading look he replied, "Clothes…off…now!" And that is exactly what happened next. He just hoped that tonight he would have her uninterrupted. He looked into her eyes and swore he saw the same thought within her.

Angel pulled his body to hers and trembled as his hands explored her flesh. Her insatiable wanting of him made his ego swell. Before she could protest, he again made love to her—inside and out. She relished the feel of his deformity against her skin. It was an eternity, and yet too quickly, but suddenly the height of ecstasy was upon them both. She cried out his name and clung to him tightly, so afraid to be lost in the crashing wave that struck her from the inside out. And just like feathers, they both floated back down into the reality of their bodies.

"Thank you for bringing me to Heaven." Erik mused once he had his breath. She was in too much awe to coherently respond. So instead, she settled her head on his sweaty chest.

As she traced lazy patterns on his chest, she let her mind wander. She was extremely grateful that he willingly remained with her with what he now knew. The last time she allowed a boy into her heart, Araphim appeared with intent to chase him off. That had chased her off as well. She was tired of Araphim and his insistent ways. She had a mind of her own by then, and had just started rebelling against her fate. There was also that small part of her that missed her father. Yet over those years under Araphim's tutelage, the more she learned of what Reece wanted from her, the more she feared him. The day Araphim told her that a simple touch from that man, or if she ever looked long enough into his eyes, that she would loose her free will forever, was something she NEVER wanted to happen.

Eventually she realized that Erik had drifted off to sleep. Slowly she disentangled from him, careful not to wake him. Angel slipped her favored purple silk pajamas on and deposited herself against the windowsill. She had an unobstructed view of the magnificent moonlight. Her eyes closed as she could literally feel the heat of the light. When her eyes opened, her gaze fell to the car in the street. _Car in the street?!_ She stared longer at the car, her eyes caught by the movement of a figure leaning against the passenger side door. _No!_ Immediately she was bounding down the stairs into the now darkened first floor of the house. Her destination was the living room, now used as an unofficial bedroom for the three priests.

Angel maneuvered her way to Andrews' sleeping form on the couch. Urgently she shook him. It took a few tries before even an annoyed sound escaped his lips. "Father Keirnan!" His eyes snapped open.

"Wha…?" He jerked upright, taking in the woman he is now sworn to protect. "What is it child?" He had spoken loud enough to disturb Tobias and Finn. They both sat up groggily.

"He's here." Angel frantically shouted in a whisper.

That had Tobias and Finn immediately alert. "Do you sense him?"

Angel turned to Finn, not knowing what he meant. "Sense him?"

"You don't know about that, do you?" Andrew comforted her. She shook her head. "We'll explain it later." The three priests slipped their robes on and motioned for her to point out where he was.

She led them to a window at the back of the house, and despite that there was a branch blocking most of their view, Reece and his car were still easily spotted. "There." Angel pointed.

Andrew took command then. "Father Bennett, you and Father Rashad sit with Angel in the living room. I'll go out and have a talk with our intruder."

"Come, Angel." Tobias gently placed his hand on her arm and led her back into the living room with Finn following behind. Just as they passed the back door, a figure entered.

"Get your filthy hands off her." Reece announced his presence. Andrew bounded into the room just as Tobias tucked her safely behind him and Finn. Finn worked attentively on keeping her attention away from her father.

"You've fallen to insanity." Andrew commented—referring to Reece's blatant arrival.

"Come off it, old man. Do you think you or your young protégés can keep her from me?" He turned to Angel's direction. "Angel love…tell them to stand aside."

She started turning to his voice, trying hard to fight the pull. Andrew shouted then, "For God sakes! Get her upstairs now." Tobias and Finn knew he meant 'into the safety of her lover'.

There was a struggle to get her up the stairs, while Reece and Andrew struggled against each other. "No, lemme go!" She yelled, straining against the hold Tobias and Finn had on her. Erik appeared at the top of the stairs, after being awakened by the muffled noise.

"Angel!" He bounded halfway down the steps, giving aid to Tobias and Finn. "Don't fight me, fight it!" With his help, they were able to get her to the top of the stairs. Andrew meanwhile had slammed Reece against the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't think I'm old now, do you?" Andrew taunted Reece.

With one last ounce of strength, Reece shoved himself free. "You'll all let your guard down sooner or later." And with that he fled out the front door. Andrew was about to give chase but Tobias stopped him.

Angel was now seated on the second step from the top of the stairs, trying to regain herself. That was twice now she was almost lost to them all.

"He's foolish, yet brave for charging in here like this." Erik mused.

"Get her to bed, Erik." Andrew commanded, helping her to her feet.

"Yes, Sir." Erik half heartedly mocked him, before scooping Angel into his arms and retreating back to their room. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was out.

* * *

Reece steamed in the backseat of his car as it drove away from her residence. "Blasted priests." He thrust his fist downward colliding it with the leather seat. The result was a thud that comforted him somewhat.

He had planned to only watch her. But when his eyes caught her figure at the second floor bedroom window, his feet took on a mind of their own. The moment her figured darted from the view of the window, he knew that she was going to alert her pitiful guardians. He reasoned that if they were aware he was here then he might as well try for her.

Reece was too busy reasoning out the earlier event to his favor when his driver signified their arrival back home. He sighed and exited the vehicle. "Let's just hope that Claire doesn't fail me." He was tired now, so he trudged to his quarters, falling willingly into bed.

* * *

_She wondered how she ever managed to survive that first week with them. Them—they…that's how she always referred to them in her thoughts. But when she spoke to them, THEY always demanded that she use their names. THEY often used punishments to control her every time she even hinted toward disobeying their teachings. But not him—Father Andrew Keirnan—he was different. He was the only one that talked to her level—even when it became apparent that she was above them. Yet he would scorn her for her antics. Using her powers to briefly persuade or influence his brethren. _

_But when his friendship with her was discovered—Araphim frowned upon such a thing and immediately assigned Andrew far away from her. That was the start of her rebellion. After that, she noticed how much harder THEY pressured her. They were forceful yet fearful of her. She would never let them know that she'd never hurt them—at least not intentionally. She fled from their care before that could happen._

_She had not a lick of experience in the world then, but she had mastered enough control of her powers to survive just fine. That is when she met Meg and her mother, Marie. They took her in with open arms, made her feel like a real member of their family. A month later she had met Erik. She learned that he had been traveling and was in the area. He visited Marie and Meg with intentions of getting right back to his travels until he saw her. _

_They denied the growing relationship for quite some time before admitting it. But she knew she loved him from the beginning. Many times she wanted to tell him her real story, especially after he shared his. But she always let the perfect opportunity go by._

_There were a few times in the beginning that he seemed to know, but always bought her excuses. After a while, he seemed to not notice anymore. She was grateful yet sad for that._

_There was that part of her she could NEVER share…until now…_

* * *

Angel awoke from her dream to the morning sunlight. A slight turn of her head towards Erik and she noted him still asleep. _Happily asleep, I might add._ She propped herself up on her elbow and stared intently at his deformity. 

There was no horror of it for her now. But she often didn't get to drink in her fill of his appearance. To her it was beauty. Gently she fingered the taught monstrous flesh of the right side of his face. She traced a path from his chin to his forehead, where a few straggly wispy strands of hair failed to cover. While she busily planted kisses to his sunken closed eyelid, she felt the familiar muscular hands wrap around her. She felt slight guilt for waking him up. That was not her intention, yet she couldn't resist kissing him.

"And a definite good way to wake up." She heard him mutter. She was the one with the powered voice, yet his made her melt on the spot.

Angel sat back enough to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you, my love."

His finger pressed against her lips, "I find I enjoy waking up this way." He pulled her down to his lips and ravaged her mercilessly. Her hands fell onto his firm stomach for support. Finally they broke for air.

Angel forced herself back to reality. "Since I have the day off today I planned to attend Meg's rehearsal. I would like to have you with me."

Erik frowned at the prospect of the public. But the look in her eyes caved him in, "Of course. I haven't seen her dance in quite a while, so it'll be nice to see how much she's improved."

A sly smile spread across her lips, "Admit it, Duran; you just wanna see the pretty ladies legs." She teased him with his last name as she lightly tapped his shoulder and drew a chuckle from him.

"Alas, I've been caught." He put his hand over his heart in playful dramatics. He internally protested as she rose from the bed and put distance between them. "I'll see about breakfast!" He called out to her as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

Tobias had been the first one awake. He entered the kitchen with intentions to make breakfast for the household. Soon his creation developed enticing smells that lured in Andrew and Finn, followed minutes after by Marie.

"Good morning!" Tobias cheerfully called out.

Marie appeared rather grateful to see another taking up duties in the kitchen. She had to repeatedly assure Tobias, though, that he wasn't out of line. Meg entered then, and distracted Tobias long enough to steal a small piece of bacon.

"Megan!" Marie wailed. But Tobias assured her it was ok.

"How does it taste?" He asked her.

"Almost as good as Mum's." Meg darted aside to avoid a playful swat from Marie. Finn and Andrew couldn't resist the chuckle. She took a seat across from Andrew as Erik entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Erik!" Marie nodded to him.

"Where's Angel?" Andrew spoke up in concern upon not seeing her with him.

"In the shower." Erik replied and sat next to Meg. Andrew was immediately on his feet and out the door. "She'll be fine!" He called out uselessly.

"Don't mind him." Finn explained.

"He's a stickler for doing a great job." Tobias added, setting a plate of bacon on the table. Meg snatched another slice, this time without getting yelled at.

"Oh, Meg…Angel and I plan to see your rehearsals today." Erik struck up a conversation with her then.

Andrew knocked on Angel's bedroom door and waited patiently until he heard permission to enter. Her hair was still wet, but she was fully dressed. "What's wrong, Father Keirnan?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you privately." He assured her.

"I have as well." She admitted.

"Oh?" He was startled.

"What did Father Rashad mean last night?" She began. "I mean about me sensing Reece."

Andrew nodded in understanding. He motioned for her to sit next to him. "You have the ability to sense when he is nearby. You fled from us before we were able to train it." She caste her eyes downward, but Andrew pulled her gaze back up. "Consider it a preconceived awareness that shifts your body in readiness for the pull. We were set to train you to use it to know when to flee the area."

Angel remained silent as she thought it out. Andrew did just help to explain the slight twinges she felt just before Reece was always in the room with her. But she had always rid them from her thoughts, not really knowing what they meant. "Well, I'm really glad you explained this, Father. Maybe despite the lack of training, I can focus it the way you meant for it."

Andrew nodded. "We can consider it training in progress…skipping the controlled practices and harnessing it on the battlefield, per se."

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Father?" She moved the conversation onwards.

"Oh it was nothing really. I was just uneasy leaving you up here alone." Andrew admitted.

"You needn't have worried, Father." They comfortingly hugged each other. "I was raised by that man, remember? I know him well enough that he wouldn't dare attempt to attack again THAT soon."

"It's just that…Chancellor Cheyvon seems rather distressed when it comes to Reece—as if he's hiding something from all of us."

Angel frowned and pulled away then. "Perhaps he is."

"What?"

Angel looked at Andrew, "Araphim is a descendant of the ancient tribe. He was part of the group that came for me and took me from Reece."

Andrew's eyes grew wide at the revelation. "What does this mean then?"

"I had always wondered." She spoke thoughtfully. "I remember that he seemed distressed and eager to get me away from Reece. Could it be that he knew then that Reece was dangerous?" The two sat in silence as they pondered such a thing. A knock on the door interrupted them.

Just as they turned, Meg opened the door. "You're breakfast is getting cold and or eaten, and it's almost time to leave, Angel."

"Thanks, Meg." Angel jumped to her feet. "I'll be down in a minute, just gotta dry my hair." Andrew followed Meg back to the kitchen. And just as promised, Angel joined them within minutes.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *


	4. November 27

Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So, do I look like a dancer?" Claire demonstrated for Reece.

"Enough so that you'll fit right in." He mused. "Now get going." She quickly nodded and left the room. Moments later, his two minions entered. "What now!?"

"Sir. We have word that she'll be on set tomorrow. Would you still like us to go through with our plan?" The taller minion spoke.

"Yeah, yeah! Just leave me be!" He angrily waved them away. "Finally some peace and quiet." He moaned.

Last night was a complete mess. When he woke up, he unwillingly replayed the whole event in his mind. But he was rewarded with the reason of why he was compelled to do so. It was then that he recalled the sparkle on her marriage finger. _Engaged to that monster, is she? Well, not for long, my dear…not for long._ With a chuckle, he rose to his feet and left his office.

* * *

Two cars pulled into the theater parking lot. The first car held Marie, Erik and Meg, while the second car held Angel, Andrew, Tobias and Finn. Both cars managed to park near each other and all occupants exited and headed inside the theater. 

The rehearsals were for Skywalker, a romantic musical about a man who discovers a portal to a celestial world where he meets and falls in love with a heavenly resident. Meg was cast as one of the Celestials, a race of Angels within that celestial world.

"Well looky who's the angel now?" Erik mused as he tapped Meg's costume wings.

"Er-ik!" Meg squealed. "You'll rip them!"

Teasingly he placed a hand to his mouth as he gasped. "Heaven's no!"

"C'mere you…" Angel pulled him toward where they would sit.

"So when is opening night?" Andrew curiously asked.

"Next week." Marie replied. "It's set to run till the end of January."

"We have to attend one of the shows!" Angel quickly muttered, clutching excitedly to Erik's muscular arm.

"Marie has already secured us opening night seats." Erik patted her hand. Another squeal erupted from her and she roughly pulled him into a near neck breaking hug before latching onto Marie in the same fashion. "Easy, Angel!" They heard chuckles behind them, and Angel warily eyed her protectors.

Then they heard the announcement for silence and the rehearsal went underway. The whole time Angel couldn't blink. Halfway through the rehearsal of a particular scene, Angel leaned over to Erik, "This is incredible."

"You mean to tell me you've never seen a musical?" Erik was wide eyed in dismay.

"Not on stage." She admitted guiltily. Suddenly her cell phone rang and in embarrassment, she fled from the auditorium full of apologies. Once in the theater lobby, she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello my dearest Angel."

"How did you get this number?" She panicked.

The caller gasped in fake hurt, "You wound me, love." He then chuckled. "I just wanted to congratulate my little girl on getting engaged." She found she couldn't respond. His voice was getting to her. The urge to tell him where she was at right now was growing. "Angel? Did I lose you?"

"You could never lose me, Daddy." She was breathless now. A small part of her was screaming to hang up.

"I know. But it could happen." He tested her.

"No. I won't let them do it again!" She had reverted to her childlike protest. The same one she displayed when Araphim first took her away from him. "Reece, I want to see you!" He definitely heard the need that time.

"In due time, my love, in due time." He assured her.

"NO!" She breathed heavily. "NOW!"

"Angel!" Finn had been sent to check up on her, only to see her in distress. He knew it could only be one thing. Quickly he snatched the phone from her and hung up.

"NO!" She desperately fought him for the phone, but the hold Reece had on her with just his voice quickly diminished. Abruptly she stepped away from Finn with tears in her eyes. "Oh god." Erik had entered the lobby in time to see her sink to her knees.

"Angel!" Instantly she was crying into his embrace.

"He was on the phone. God Erik, I wanted so bad to tell him where I was." She guiltily admitted.

He glanced to Finn, finally realizing just how bad, dangerous and deep this situation was. "But you didn't, did you?" She shook her head. "Relax, love, it's alright now." Gently he cradled her. By this time, Andrew and Tobias joined them and Finn filled them in.

"Give me the phone." Andrew held out his hand. Finn handed it over. Angel had calmed enough to gaze up as Andrew headed outside.

"What's…what's he going to do?" Erik helped her to her feet.

"Report this to Chancellor Cheyvon." Tobias explained. She nodded her unneeded assent.

"Are the rehearsals over?" She meekly asked.

"Well they'll be breaking for lunch in a half hour." Erik replied. Angel appeared thoughtful for a moment. Erik was about to question her, but she turned to them.

"Well, let's wait outside with Andrew. Tobias…wait with Marie until Meg is free for lunch, and then meet us outside."

"Sounds like an excellent idea, Angel." Finn nodded. The group strolled over to Andrew just as he hung up the phone. "Father Keirnan?"

Andrew turned to Finn's voice, also noticing Angel and Erik with him. "I've informed the Chancellor and he advised not to act on anything yet."

Angel's reaction was to selfishly pull Erik with her a bit away from Finn and Andrew. "Angel?" Erik questioned.

"Hold me, Erik." She replied. She shivered not only from the cold but from the earlier ordeal until his arms pulled her against him. "I was thinking. Should we tell them about the engagement over lunch?"

"We can tell them whenever you like, my love." He beamed at her. She pulled his arms tighter around her and rested her backside against his chest. Angel turned her head slightly, allowing his lips to brush her forehead. A contented sigh escaped her lips. They both reveled in the moment. Words would only ruin it.

A safe distance away, Finn nudged Andrew before pointing to the couple, "Romance at its best." Andrew failed to stifle a laugh. They both half watched as she turned in Erik's embrace to face him fully.

"I wish I could remove this." She complained with a sigh. "But I desire to not make you uncomfortable. That is the last thing on Earth I want to do."

"I can still kiss you." He eased her before following through with it. He may not have been comfortable removing his mask in public, but he was willing to kiss her with immense passion. For the remaining minutes before Marie, Tobias and Meg joined them, Erik and Angel just rested in each others arms.

* * *

Meg came back into the auditorium where Marie and Tobias awaited her. "Where's your costume?" He asked. 

"I'm done for the day. They're working with just the singers for the afternoon." Meg then glanced around, "Where's Angel?"

"Outside waiting for us." Marie replied. They followed Tobias outside. Meg spotted them. Angel and Erik were lost in a passionate kiss, but it didn't seem to faze Meg. Angel moaned in protest, but politely tore herself from Erik's lips.

"Oh, Meg! You were incredible!" Angel began as they quickly fell into conversation about the musical. Andrew approached them after allowing ten minutes to pass.

"I believe we should be going if we're to beat the lunch crowd." He advised.

"Where are we having lunch, anyway?" Meg curiously asked. To Angel it didn't matter.

"If I recall, there's a Coney island on the next block over." Tobias suggested.

"That sounds perfect, Father Bennett." Angel concluded. The walk to the restaurant was tops on Angel's list—but hardly surprising, since ANY moment with Erik was highly rated. She loved the feel of Erik's hand squeezing hers as well as the silent gaze they shared.

Before too long, they finally arrived. As much as Angel and Erik longed for a private booth, they eagerly sat with the others. Angel was equally eager to share the engagement news, but patiently waited while Finn put in their orders.

Tobias looked over as Finn attempted to steady the immense amount of food on just one tray, "Uh oh, better go help him out." He quickly jumped up with intent to lend a hand to his friend and within moments they both returned to the table. Marie had a salad, Erik and Meg had soup, Finn and Tobias had a burger, while Angel and Andrew had a ham sandwich.

They ate in silence until Angel spoke up. "Erik and I have news we wish to share with you all." Erik nodded in confirmation while reached for her ringed hand, ready to hold it up in display. "Last night, before dinner, Erik proposed!"

"You're getting married?!" Meg squealed excitedly.

"That's the goal, little Megan." She shot Erik a brief angered look before letting it slide. "But as of now, we're engaged."

"Congrats to the both of you then." Andrew raised his water to them.

"Lemme see the ring!" Meg snatched Angel's hand. "Oh my…it's gorgeous!"

Erik chuckled, gently caressing Angel's cheek, "That's what she said."

"I'm very proud of you, Erik." Marie beamed.

"So, when is the date?" Finn asked.

"We've agreed to decide on that after I've completed filming." Angel replied, taking her hand back from Meg.

"Well that's a sensible thing to do." Andrew commented. They lingered for a while, but had finished their meals moments ago. Erik then signaled that he wished to retreat home, as the area around them was filling up rather quickly.

Angel snatched Marie's arm as her group headed back outside, "Marie, come help me with my refill." Erik, as well as the others, had thought that an odd request—yet they dismissed it. Everyone sans Angel and Marie were now outside.

As they reached the fountain station, Marie finally spoke up, "Now, I know you really don't need help here…so what's up?"

"I need you to distract Erik for at least an hour for me."

Marie was instantly uneasy. "And just what for?"

"Well, during rehearsals, I saw just how entranced he was to the music. He loves music, doesn't he Marie?" The woman nodded affirmative to Angel's question. "How come he's never told me?"

"It's not really my place to say…but a long time ago, there was a disaster with another woman and he gave up music entirely after he lost her."

_Another woman? _Angel wanted to question further, but the look on Marie's face made her eager to avoid it. "He knows how to play instruments right?" Marie nodded.

"His weapon of choice was the violin." Marie was now aware of the reason for this conversation. "Don't worry my dear; I shall distract him while you shop for one."

"Oh thank you so much, Marie!" Angel graciously hugged the woman whom she considered a real mother. Then they joined the others outside.

"Couldn't decide on a refill?" Erik teased her.

"As a matter of fact…yes!" Angel quickly pecked his cheek before getting into a car with Andrew, Finn and Tobias. Erik climbed into the second car with Meg and Marie.

* * *

Reece leaned back tiredly in his chair. After breakfast commenced, he immediately set to work on HIS plan. Maps and charts were spread across the table in front of him. He had finished lunch thirty minutes ago, but was still nursing his coffee. He reached over for it and took another sip. Reece set the mug back on the coaster, trading it for a ritualistic calendar. However, it appeared to more of a regular business day planner. "Six days before opening night of Skywalker." He mused, tapping his finger on the specific night. Only a few nights ago he had found out about Meg being in the production. That bit of information was thanks to Claire's dedication to him. This really didn't give him a whole lot of time to prepare, however. He knew Angel well enough to know that she'd be there. It was public knowledge that the after party was a costumed fiesta. He knew he could get close to her then. 

Reece glanced up to a set of floor plans. He had rented a warehouse a safe distance away from the theater. The workers he hired were paid well enough to keep their mouth shut. The only changes he insisted upon, was enclosing a small section of the vast space into a private room. The door to that room would consist of an automatic lock that would appear as jammed unless he pressed the release key on his keychain. He had the only copy. This was so that no one could get in or out unless it pleased him. Such a thing was a precaution, but he knew that once he had Angel, she wouldn't ever want to leave—at least not willingly.

The phone behind him rang through the silence of the room. Quickly he was alert and turned to answer it, "This better be important!"

"Sir, the adjustments to your room is almost complete. We should have it done well before the assigned deadline."

A smile spread across Reece's lips as the words from the lead construction worker filled his mind. "Excellent. You just may get that bonus after all." Reece took another quick sip of his coffee. "I shall be by sometime tomorrow to examine your work."

"Yes, Sir!"

Reece hung up on the man. He absently stared at the phone and recalled his earlier conversation with Angel. She wanted him; he could hear it in her voice. It pained him to make her wait, even if he meant his promise to her. "Perhaps, my dear Angel, I should make a visit to you between now and opening night. Something short and sweet though, just enough to hold us both over as well as show you a tiny bit of what to look forward to." His thoughts were interrupted by the phone again. "This better be important!"

"Pardon my intrusion, Sir." Claire's words fumbled into his ear.

"My apologies, Claire. I wasn't expecting your call so soon." He eased her. "Has something gone wrong?"

"Oh no. Everything went perfect." Claire assured him. "Meg is actually easy to get along with, although I only talked with her briefly in the dressing rooms before rehearsals. But I was going to see about attending lunch with her, yet she had already left."

"No need for that, Claire." He praised her for not being overly assertive. Claire was just a backup plan to him.

"Very well then, Sir." Claire felt relieved. Earlier she had been worried that he would be angry with her. "All the dancers were given leave for the rest of the day, so I shall be returning shortly."

"Excellent." He gently hung up on her. "Everything is going so well!" He mused to himself as he laid back and closed his eyes to daydream some more.

* * *

The moment they arrived home, Marie immediately carried out Angel's request—noting that Andrew and Finn signaled to help her out. _Angel must have filled them in on the ride home._ She sought Erik out on pretenses of needing his attention privately about a gift for Angel. Erik eagerly took the bait. Meg, Andrew and Finn insisted on helping. That left Tobias to escort Angel on her mission. 

Back outside at the cars, Angel beamed mischievously at Tobias, "He hasn't a clue. Poor Erik."

"Get in before he gets enough sense to realize to worry about you and come looking for you." Tobias urged her. She giggled, yet obeyed. Tobias knew the perfect quaint little music store. "I know the owner here, so the pieces he sells are exquisite and worthy enough for someone like Erik."

Angel followed him into the store and was instantly amazed at the various instruments before her eyes. After a while, the store owner appeared from the back of the shop. He lit up when he noticed Tobias. "Well, I'll be! Father Bennett, what a surprise." Tobias shook the man's hand.

"Tell him what you're looking for Angel." Tobias motioned the man's attention to her.

"What can I help you with, Miss?" The owner attentively asked her.

Angel glanced around unsure. She recalled Marie mentioned that he favored the violin, but the sight of the various instruments made her hesitate. "Maybe I should look at the violins first." She mumbled absently.

"Violins? Do you have an interest to learn the instrument? If so, I'd suggest something a bit easier to learn…you know, to ease yourself into playing an instrument—that is if you've never touched one before."

Angel shockingly shook her head at him, "Oh no, this isn't for me. It is for…my fiancée." She nodded assuringly.

"Then I take it he plays?" The owner led her to his exquisite collection of violins. Since he favored Tobias' friendship, he showed the woman to his authentic collection.

"Well, he used to…according to what I've heard." She mumbled again. Her attention was drawn by his motion toward a shelf of her desired choice instruments.

"Which would you like to examine first?" He stood next to her now. Angel glanced at each one until her eyes settled on the fifth one. Her breath caught in her throat as she marveled at its beauty. She could clearly see Erik playing this one. The owner had noticed her gaze. "Ah the 19th Century vintage French classic, an excellent choice, Miss." He delicately picked up the instrument and gently placed it in her hands.

She cradled it in her palms, but confidently touched her fingers against the strings. "This is perfect."

"I am of the firm belief that musicians don't choose their instruments…the instruments choose them. And even though it's not you that will be playing this fine piece, I can see it in your eyes that this beauty will be cherished." The owner babbled.

"How much does that cost?" Tobias stepped forward then.

"It doesn't matter. I must have this one." Angel muttered breathlessly.

"I can assure you that it's moderately expensive."

"No matter." Angel cut him off as she produced a credit card. "He has more than enough to cover the cost." The transaction was made and Angel and Tobias bid the store owner goodbye.

They returned home in good time. Erik was just getting frantic about her absence. "Where have you been?" He demanded as she climbed out of the car.

"Sorry, Angel." Meg protested. "We held his attention for as long as possible."

"You were all in on this?! What's going on!?" Erik glanced around in demand.

"Erik please, calm down. If you're worried about my well-being, then you can see I am fine." Angel pleaded. "Please, come inside with me."

"What is that you're carrying?" He continued as he followed her inside the house. Angel said nothing further until they reached their room. She set the package onto the bed and turned to him. "Alright, now are you going to tell me what is…?"

Angel placed a finger to his lips, and lifted the mask from his face. She hushed his attempts to continue ranting as she pressed her lips to his. "Erik my love…" She pulled back and looked him in the eye, "The right thing to do is to wait and give you this next month at the holiday…but I myself cannot wait that long." Angel nudged the package over and sat him on the edge of the bed as she sat next to him. "I saw the glaze in your eyes during the violin solo during the rehearsal this morning. I had asked Marie about it at the restaurant and she said you used to play the instrument. Then I wondered why you had never told me."

Erik shifted away from her, having been forced to remember why. "That is the one thing I won't talk about, Angel." He said sternly.

"But Marie hinted that there was a woman in your past that caused you to do such a thing. The jealousy was brushed aside by the longing to surprise you with this…" Erik was about to rant again about how Marie crossed the line until Angel slid the package between them. He glared at her cautiously. "Open it, please!?" She urged him.

Finally he relented. As he lifted the case lid open, familiarity filled his eyes. "The same type of violin that I had in my childhood." When he looked over at Angel, tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't find his voice at the moment, so instead he set the instrument aside and pulled her to his lips. A passionate kiss was how he thanked her.

"Play for me, Erik." She whispered after the kiss. He immediately obliged her, well after he tuned the instrument, that is. The music that filled the room then, sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_


	5. November 28 pt1

Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"An-gel!"

She was shaken at the tone of the voice. The sternness from Andrew's scolding brought a similar memory—that of her father scolding her that night before Araphim took her away—to the surface of her thoughts. Yet the cause for Andrew's displeasure was different. The music that Erik played for her last night still enshrouded her—making it hard for her to concentrate.

"I'm trying." She maturely protested. "But it's quite difficult to trigger the sensory ability without his actual presence." Absently, Angel tapped her finger against the stump of a tree in the backyard of Marie's home. The mid-morning sun filtered through the bare branches of the tree.

"Perhaps maybe we should lure him here." Tobias comically quipped.

"This isn't a joking matter, Father Bennett." Andrew snapped. Angel grew completely still, never really seeing Andrew this upset before. He turned back to her, "Now, let's try it again. You have to become familiar with it as soon as possible. Who knows when he'll show up."

Angel sighed. After showing up at her home three times (unexpectedly) and a phone call directly to her, there was no telling what he was up to now. Erik had promised to give her and her guardian's space during this time. She shook herself, forcing herself away from slipping into thoughts of what he might be up to during her absence. _Concentrate. _She closed her eyes, figuring that it might help. Angel pictured her feared mentor calmly walking up to her from behind. She focused so hard on the imagination that she started feeling the familiar pull growing.

Andrew, Tobias and Finn quickly noticed her breathing changing—becoming that of a woman enthralled within an illicit moment. They shared an uneasy glance—each noting that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Perhaps we should call this off before…" Finn began, but an outburst from Angel alarmed them.

Tears fell from her eyes as her chest heaved and her knees buckled. "Reece…please…take me." She had thought she felt his hands grab her. One last lustful whisper escaped her lips, "I need you now!" Before she snapped open her eyes, she had pulled the owner of the hands to her lips.

"Good heavens!" Tobias muttered in obvious shock. That shook her from her reverie and she jerked away to find that she had deeply kissed Andrew on the lips.

"Oh god." To say she was embarrassed was a complete understatement. Angel felt mortified as she hastily jumped to her feet and backed away from them. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" She began to mumble repetitively. Andrew nervously brushed at his robe, but managed to pull himself together. Just as he was about to put her at ease, Angel turned and fled from the scene.

"Angel, wait!" Andrew called out. She ignored him, as well as ignoring Erik who had been at the porch watching in slight understandable horror. Angel fled all the way up to her room and locked the door—perhaps never to come out again.

* * *

Marie and Meg glanced up from the couch in the living room as Angel flew by. By the time they rose to their feet in concern, all of the men had entered the room. "What is going on? What had brought that child to tears?" Marie questioned, staring at Erik accusingly.

"I had nothing to do with this, Marie." Erik defended himself.

"It was my fault." Andrew stepped forward.

"Technically not, Father Keirnan." Tobias piped in.

"Just someone explain!" Marie shot glances to all of them. Andrew sat across from her and began with a brief intro about how they were training Angel, going into slight detail on how the whole thing deviated into one tragic mess.

"And that's when she kissed me." Andrew trailed off then.

Meg spoke up then, just itching to ask the question from Father Keirnan's first visit here. "Just how dangerous is she?" Erik was aghast from the spoken question, but he found he was curious as well.

"Angel must always be aware of how she emits her expressions. Although Reece desires her, he desires more to have influence over her." Tobias began.

Erik shot to his feet. Suddenly he wasn't so interested to hear the explanation. "I'm going to check up on her." He left the room without a word.

"Don't mind him." Marie comforted. "Please, continue."

Finn leaned forward then, "I'm sure Father Keirnan hinted that her power was a gift and a curse." Meg and Marie nodded. "Well, the positive side is that she could effortlessly talk her way out of a robbery or some other worst case scenario."

"And the negative?" Meg insisted.

"The negative?" Andrew took over the conversation then, "The negative is perhaps something more sinister than Hitler." Meg gasped at the analogy. "With just a simple word, she could gather the masses under her at a faster rate than Hitler. The only difference is that her followers would easily commit any obscenity just to please her."

"No second thoughts." Finn added. "No first thoughts either."

"Simply put…" Tobias translated for Meg and Marie, "…they would truly be blind followers." Marie put a hand to her mouth in shock. Meg just stared at her feet dumbly. "But we're here to make sure Reece doesn't get her."

Erik returned by the end of the conversation, completely flustered. "She's not answering!" He looked to Marie with a lost, pleading expression.

"Alright, Erik. Sit down and I'll try to coax her out." Marie left the room. Erik collapsed on the couch in a defeated heap. Once outside of Angel's bedroom door, Marie gave pause. She listened silently to hear anything. Nothing. With a sigh, she raised her hand and knocked. "Angel. Open the door at once!" Just as it appeared that she would have to result to a motherly force, Angel had opened the door. The sight that filled Marie was the tear-stained face of her adoptive daughter.

Angel stepped aside and let Marie into the room, hastily shutting the door behind the woman lest anyone else tried to enter uninvited. The moment the door shut, Angel fell into a mumbled rush of a rant, "OH god Marie! What have I done!?" The young woman began her frantic pace. "I was just supposed to imagine it. But before I could stop myself, it felt so real. The lust was real, Marie. The need was swallowing me! And then I mistook Andr—Father Keirnan's hands for HIS!" Marie found it quite difficult to follow and struggled to manage. "God I kissed him—KISSED HIM, Marie! Deep and full on the lips! A priest…but not just any priest, one from my childhood—a friend!" Suddenly Angel froze, "Erik…oh god, ERIK! He saw, he saw EVERYTHING!"

"Angel, relax, my child. Erik understands." Marie tried to calm the younger woman.

"Now he's seen just how bad this is." Angel finally collapsed onto the bed. "I can't face any of them."

"Father Keirnan's explained it all to us. So of course you can face the world still." Marie assured her. Angel was just sniffles now, having lost the momentum of her distress. "Come, you will see." Angel pulled free and violently shook her head.

There was silence until Angel spoke, calmly this time, "I'm afraid, Marie. So far, they've been able to thwart all of his attempts. But how long…how long can we expect to get lucky?"

"Luck will always be with us, my dear." Erik stood in the doorway, causing Angel to remember that she forgot to lock it. She wondered if he was there the whole time during her frantic rant.

Angel shook her head at him, "Each attempt has only managed to make it harder to resist him, Erik." She revealed her thoughts and feelings about all of Reece's attempts to get her. Erik pulled her into his arms, expressing to her that he still wanted her. "I can't do the trainings anymore. It will only benefit HIM."

"Hush, Angel." Erik soothed her. He had already planned to put his foot down on any more of the priest's ridiculous ideas.

* * *

The warehouse resembled the neighboring structures beside it. _Even if they do come snooping around here, they would spend hours trying to discern which one is mine. _Reece erupted into short victorious laughter, before eyeing the lead worker approaching him. "Sir, we are ready for inspection. I just know that everything will be to your liking."

Reece shook his head at the man, "We shall see." He followed the worker inside. The inside was a definite contrast to the outside. After stepping through the doorway, Reece was indeed amazing at the difference—despite that he had ordered every detailed change and had the blueprints.

He entered the vast space with his eyes settling on the enclosed room at the opposite end. He knew the space would be occupied by pre-arranged delivery trucks, but at the moment they weren't available. They were, however, en-route to this location, and would arrive the day before his plan was activated. "I want to see the room now." Reece purposely walked directly to it.

"Of course, Sir." The worker signaled his men to cease construction. This would be the first time that any of the workers met their boss. And with the amount that they were being paid for this job, it was a unanimous decision to not displease him.

Silently Reece tested the doors locking mechanism. It worked perfectly. "And no one to get in or out unless I desire." Reece entered the room, built to be a bedroom. The bed was on the opposite wall from the door and there was a feminine vanity table and chair to the left of the door on the same wall as the door. All four cream colored walls were decorated only with shelves of various lengths—built to hold numerous candles that would be the only light for the room. The candles had yet to arrive, as the some of the trucks being delivered to the warehouse held boxes of them. No other furniture was needed and would only clutter the room.

Reece could now easily imagine the finished product in his mind—and it greatly pleased him. He stepped closer to the bed, quickly turning his head right to notice a sizable stand that held a large tattered tome—simply put, the Ancient Tribe's original book passed down through the generations. A smile played on his lips, the book added the finishing touch to the room. Having it here was a last minute decision for him. The last time Angel had seen it was when she was a child. _When the night is over, she will want the book in her possession. Yet by all rights, the book is already hers._

He trailed his eyes back to the bed. Reece reached down and fingered the royal purple bed sheets. In the center of the bed sat two small baskets filled to the brim with scented red rose petals.

"Is it satisfactory, Sir?" The worker interrupted Reece's reverie.

Reece angrily turned to the worker, snapping at him for the intrusion, "Yes." Reece turned to leave, "Just make sure the candles and trucks are in place before the big night."

"Yes, Sir." The worker nodded hastily, watching as Reece exited the warehouse.

As Reece climbed back into his ride, his phone rang. "This better be important!" This was his usual cold greeting with intent to always throw the caller directly into the reason for calling.

"There was a cancellation for today's filming and everyone was released just for today." The voice of his taller minion rang in his ear.

"Cancellation?" He echoed only in extreme anger. "What the bloody hell for?"

"Someone had called in on Angel's behalf and said that she was otherwise unavailable for today."

The news of something wrong with Angel shook him to the core. "Very well, return and resume your other usual duties." He managed to be calm into the phone and quickly hung up. Reece slid down in his seat, unable to resist the worry that overcame him. He wondered what had happened to her. _If those blasted priests have hurt her, I'll make them pay._ Quickly he tapped onto the window between him and the driver, "Alfred, change of plans. Take me to her." Alfred nodded, knowing that 'her' was Angel.

* * *

"Angel?" Erik had pulled back to notice her eyes drooping.

"No worries, my love." She eased him in a tired fashion. "I'm just…"

Erik followed her gaze to his violin perched carefully on the floor against the wall by his desk. "Perhaps you seek me to play you a soothing piece?"

Angel nodded, allowing him to help her to lie down on the bed. "Something soft…to fill my dreams." Her eyes followed him as he strode to the instrument before returning to her side.

"An aria then…to guide you into a soft slumber." He raised the violin to his chin and the sweetest of sounds spilt forth into the room. With her eyes half open, she became mesmerized by his fingers that seemingly floated over the strings—much like how they'd done countless times before over her flesh.

As he played, he let his wide eyes wander her body—a body that she willingly gave to him time and time again. How such wondrous thoughts could lead to dark ones, he couldn't tell you. But they did. And soon he found his mind in the midst of the times she unwillingly gave herself to HIM. Soon both Erik's mind and body was on autopilot. He continued to play the aria for his love, while his thoughts led him further into unwanted territories.

He thought again of the pull that Reece had over her. Erik recalled the sight he witnessed earlier that morning in the backyard. From his position, he could only view the backside of her. He could only watch in horror as he noticed her breathing changed by the way her shoulders shook. To him, it was slow motion as she cried out unabashedly for another before falling to her knees. Normally, he would've been at her side in an instant to avoid her hurting herself in the fall, but his legs wouldn't obey. He couldn't turn away as she pulled Andrew closer to her.

Angel languidly drifted her eyes about him. Even in her half-sleep, she could tell by how his eyes were set that he was in the throes of thought about HIM. She was amazed that he could play something so wonderfully, yet focus his thoughts on something so monstrous. Before she realized, her hand meekly reached out to him, brushing her fingertips on the cool mask. His playing didn't stop, but he breathed in deeply.

As she ran her fingers through his black hair, the sparkle from her ring caught her eye. Angel pulled her hand back closer to her and stared deeply at her finger. She didn't deserve this man. That much she knew. But then, she realized that rejecting him would surely kill them both. Angel let her head fall back onto the pillow. _No more thoughts about this for now. I just want to sleep with the music of my love surrounding me._ Angel let the sleep consume her.

Erik had felt her fingers touch him twice. Just as he was about to toss the violin aside and dive into her, a quick glance at her revealed that she was much too worn from the earlier outburst to engage in such a thing. So instead, he settled on deepening the music until she fell completely asleep. He played a bit longer; just to be sure she wouldn't awaken in protest if he stopped.

"Rest now, my Angel." He spoke in such softness and placed a kiss to her eyelids. Gently he set the instrument at its place beside his desk and left the room as if he were never there.

* * *

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_


	6. November 28 pt2

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Are you going to attempt contact with her, Sir?" Alfred asked.

Reece glanced over to his driver, "I just want to see if she's alright." He climbed out of his car, which was parked across the street. Meg had just come out of the house to fetch the day's mail, when he noticed her, "Megan, how wonderful to see you!"

Meg froze the moment she heard him call out to her. She gazed at him coldly, "What do you want?"

Reece gasped sarcastically, "What a rude little girl you are!"

"I'm not a little girl." She replied through gritted teeth. She made a motion towards the mail box, but he suddenly blocked her path.

"Come now. I thought we were friends."

Neither of them had known that Andrew had peeked out the window and spotted Reece. "You are either damned cocky or utterly foolish." Andrew announced his presence.

Reece glared over Meg to Andrew, "Relax, old man! I'm only here peacefully."

"Meg, get inside." Andrew sternly commanded.

"But the mail!" She protested.

"I'll get it." He countered. "Just go inside!" She instantly obeyed. "So…you're here peacefully?" Andrew gave a snort of laughter.

Reece nodded, controlling the urge to shove this pestering priest aside and run to Angel. "I just want to know if she's ok. She wasn't on set today."

Andrew eyed him warily, "And how would you know she wasn't on set?"

"Damn." Reece swore under his breath at giving himself away in his moment of panic. He sighed, "Alright…fine…so I had her on watch—or would've had someone there as an observer."

"Obviously foolish." Andrew shook his head at Reece.

"What?"

"Give it up, Atkins. You won't have her." Andrew warned Reece.

"We'll see about that." Reece's smugness quickly dissipated into seriousness, "But she's ok right?"

Andrew was taken aback by Reece's sudden sincere concern, "She's fine." He waved Reece off before the real reason was revealed.

A wave of relief flowed through Reece, "But what happened?"

"Go home before I throw you out on your ass, boy!" Andrew threatened. After a moment of tenseness, Reece walked away.

* * *

_Governors, mayors and other political riffraff gathered noisily within the convention hall. With the assembly about to begin, they eagerly filled the seats. Chancellor Araphim Cheyvon sat waiting on the stage. Seated next to him was Angel—nine years old at the time—in a temperament that denied her age. Araphim insisted that they test her. She had only been with them a little over a year and they were eager to see her in action._

_Finally, the unsuspecting guests were seated and quiet. As Araphim stepped up to the podium, he noted many of the guests had taken notice of Angel and weren't shy to silently express their displeasure for having a child in an adult function. He grinned in knowing that the reason for her presence would be revealed in a matter of moments._

_Araphim quickly tapped the microphone to test it and then began his introductory speech. The words came easily to him now—as he spent the entire previous week mercilessly rehearsing. After he finished, a few politicians approached the podium to give their spheal. Before the third speaker was finished, Angel interrupted him right on cue._

_She was pre-instructed by Araphim to intrude on the 'meeting' upon the breakout of the first heated debate. Up until this moment, she sat off to the side of the stage with a grace that was beyond her apparent years. "Ladies and Gentlemen…cease this foolishness." Before the group attempted to verbally brush her aside, Angel launched right into her tirade. In a matter of minutes, she had the crowd under her control._

_Araphim proceeded to touch her shoulder—a signal for her to release her hold on the crowd. But the power overwhelmed the child. In an instant, she had turned on Araphim, drawing him under the same hold the others were under. _

_A voice then boomed over hers—and it sounded angry. Angel recognized the voice to be HIS—her father. With but a stern word from him, she obediently released her hold over the room. It didn't stop there, however. He obviously was still angry—and approached her to…in all essences…give her a spanking, such as a naughty child would receive. _

* * *

In the same moment that her dream self was touched, she awoke to gentle hands shaking her. Immediately she thought it was her father, and fought uselessly to get away. 

"Angel! NO!" Erik's voice failed at first to penetrate her sleepiness. "It's me, Erik!"

All at once, Angel grew still as her sight was filled with that of her lover—not her father. She crumpled instantly into his strong embrace and let a few tears decorate her face. "Erik!" Her silent cry morphed into a heartbreaking sob.

"Shh, it's alright now." Erik gently tousled the back of her head as he rocked her. He heard her sobs subside. "Tell me, my love, what had gotten you so upset." When she failed to reply, he pulled back to look at her. "Please don't bottle it up."

Softly she closed her eyes, to reopen them in the same motion. "Just a high point of my past, love." He caught the subliminal message that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, my dear. You slept through lunch…and almost through dinner." He alerted her.

The mention of lunch and dinner made her realize she was starving. "I missed dinner?!"

"No. We're just now sitting down to it." He rose up from the bed and helped her to her feet. Only then did he nurture the thought that his playing her to sleep didn't fill her with sweet dreams. Somehow he connected that happenstance to the fact that—figuratively speaking—she was leaning more towards her father. Erik shook off that thought for now, intent to focus on leading Angel downstairs to the others.

* * *

Claire could easily hear the ruckus Reece created in his room. She stood outside his door, pondering to abandon the task of delivering his late evening tea. But then she thought better, knowing that if she didn't, he would reprimand her later. She held the best record here as his servant, and wasn't about to let a temper tantrum ruin it. 

Tentatively, she knocked on his door, "Your tea, Sir!?" Infinity must have passed before the door was opened and she was allowed into the room.

"Did I ever mention how honored I am to have you?" He questioned at the sight of her.

"Quite often, Sir." She replied as she handed him his tea.

"Not often enough." He rebuffed.

"If I may be so bold, Sir…" She waited for his permission.

"Oh yes, of course, what is it, Claire?" He was busily sipping the warm honey liquid.

"I assume from the current state of the office and its' master, that the masters lady isn't fairing well?"

Reece set the cup down and seemed to be in thought. "We don't know, Claire." He mortally revealed. "Keirnan reported that she is fine, but that could've been a lie."

While she listened, she set herself to clean up some. "I don't mean to sound prude, Sir, but perhaps Father Keirnan was truthful with his words."

He softly shook his head at her, "Maybe." Reece groaned in annoyance and ran a hand through his hair, "But it still doesn't put me at ease."

"If it's any consolation, then there isn't a doubt within me that she will be ready for you on opening night." Claire scooped up a pile of broken glass and proceeded to leave the room. "Sir, what shall I have the Chef prepare for your dinner?"

"Something light, Claire. I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite." Quickly he touched her shoulder, "But thank you for your hopefulness."

* * *

The chairs around her at the table were filled with livid bodies, but Angel felt the complete opposite. Conversation flowed freely between her lover, her friends and her guardians—yet she felt unworthy of participating. From the edges of her vision, she noticed how each of them caste worried glances her way. 

"Child, eat something before you waste away." Marie motherly urged her. Angel's response was to poke at the small piece of chicken on her plate.

"Maybe she's not totally awake yet." Meg had suggested.

Erik looked pointedly at Andrew before quickly glancing away, feigning interest in his glass of wine. "Pierre rescheduled your shoot today for tomorrow." He mentioned as he tried again to draw her into a conversation.

Angel glanced up then, "Ok." She took a sip of her drink before turning to Marie, "May I be excused?"

Marie quickly glanced to Andrew, who nodded assent. "Of course, child."

As Angel rose to her feet, she intentionally locked eyes with Andrew. He caught her subtle message that she wished to talk to him privately. "I need to use the restroom. Be right back." He purposely went the opposite way of Angel, but still managed to meet up with her in one of the back rooms. "Angel?"

When he walked into the room, she was resting against the window. For a split second, with the streetlight pouring over her, to him she was a real angel. Slowly she turned to him and frowned. "Don't look at me that way." Her words shook him from his unwanted reverie. When he looked at her again, she was facing him fully.

"Sorry." He sheepishly replied and then coughed to shift himself into seriousness.

"What happened this morning was a mistake." She began.

"I shouldn't have forced you to…"

She cut him off with a forceful shake of her head, "No. The training WAS needed, Father. I meant the kiss."

"Oh." He couldn't think of anything to say, and decided to let her lead the conversation for now.

"But that's not why I called you in here privately." She revealed as she stepped closer to him, lowering her voice. "I only feel safe enough to share this with you…"

"What is it, Angel?" He was eager to know.

"Well…" She hesitated, wondering how to put her words together. "…even though it was barely enough to be considered one session…I know how to sense him now."

Andrew's eyes went wide. "WHAT?"

"He was here earlier, wasn't he?" She continued. "While I was asleep, I felt his presence."

"It was odd." Andrew revealed. "He made no obvious move to get to you."

She scrunched her face up in thought, "Why?"

"He just seemed to want news of your condition."

"You didn't tell him I kissed you?!" Angel was suddenly worried. And in her worry, she began to fidget.

"No, heaven's no!" He gasped. "I just said you were fine and sent him off."

Angel sunk into an arm chair then. "Does Erik know about this?"

"As far as I know, only Meg and I know."

"Meg?" Her eyes shot up to him.

"She had gone out to get the mail and he approached her." He explained. "But don't worry; he didn't make any moves for her." Angel nodded and took a deep breath. With a little added convincing from Andrew, Angel rejoined them all at the table.

* * *

As Reece dug into his small dinner, he thought over the last assertive thing Claire said to him: _"There isn't a doubt within me that she will be ready for you on opening night."_

That brought elation to him. _No my dear Claire…you are only half right. She is ready for me now…but I'm making us both wait._ Again he recalled the phone conversation with her. It seemed like it took place ages ago, but in actuality, it was only yesterday morning that he used his voice to bring her begging for him. Reece laughed to himself with pleasure of the thought.

"Enough about thinking about what I've already done to her…I need to plan opening night!" He reached over to his intercom and switched it to speakerphone. He dialed to Claire's office.

"Yes, Sir?" She answered.

"Claire, yes...have you found yet what seats my dearest has gotten?"

She knew he meant about Angel and about opening night for Skywalker. Claire had to ruffle through a few documents scattered on her desk before finding the folder. "Yes, I have, Sir." She opened the folder and pulled out the venue seating map. "The first three rows on the main floor have been reserved to VIPs. A few seats within the second row on the right of the stage have been reserved under an Erik Duran."

_Ah, the monster she is engaged to. _He then tapped his desk in thought. "Claire, arrange for me to have the balcony…first row…so that I may watch her from above."

Claire quickly pulled up the screen on her computer. After typing a few keystrokes, she had the needed web page. "We're in luck, those seats are still available."

"Excellent, Claire." He shifted in his seat. "Now, about the party afterward…"

Claire beat him to the punch, showing just why she was top rated servant, "Your costume will be ready in two days. I have seen over it already and it is just as you ordered, Sir."

"Claire, I would like to say that you are a Godsend…but we all know that right belongs to someone else."

"I understand, Sir." Claire responded. "I'm quite looking forward to working for her as well."

"I just know she's gonna love you just as much as I do." Reece put his hand over the disconnect button. "Thank you for everything, Claire. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sir."

Reece hung up and prepared for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very hectic day.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon

* * *


	7. November 29 pt1

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Erik was deeply slumbering as Angel rose from her side of the bed. Today she was up before sunrise. Angel felt as if she had rested better than all the previous times she attempted sleep. She found herself actually looking forward to her day on set. She was grateful for Pierre's agreement to reschedule—since they were now filming one of her favorite scenes.

Quietly she dressed and left the room. Tobias was the only other soul awake in the house. He glanced up as she entered the living room. "Angel?"

"How come you're awake?" She pondered, approaching him.

"Well, someone has to escort you to the set." He mused, drawing a rare smile from her face. "Figured we ought to let the others sleep in."

"Maybe I should leave a note…so they won't get worried." Angel consentingly wondered.

"Quite unnecessary, Angel. Father Keirnan and I had already agreed upon this arrangement." Tobias stood up and retrieved their coats. "C'mon, the ride is already waiting outside." Angel gave no second thoughts. If Tobias said Andrew already knew, then she trusted her guardians enough to accept it at face value.

Angel entered the back of the limo with Tobias to find a pre-arranged breakfast awaiting them. "Father Bennett, you didn't have to do all this!" She shockingly blurted as she gazed at the tray of her favorite breakfast dish.

He grinned warmly at her, "I only live to serve you, Little One."

She abruptly turned to him, her full smile shifting down to a half. She had a partial theory for this situation. "You really didn't talk to Father Keirnan about this did you?"

Tobias set his mouth to a thin line, "He will take comfort in knowing that you are with me." He had edged closer to her, yet she gave no indication of disgust.

Angel tilted her head at him. She was definitely sure what this was about. He was trying to get in good graces with her. Yet she knew that he knew she adored his protective companionship already. _But he has accepted what I already have—that I WILL lose myself to Reece. I've tried so hard to resist, but I have to accept the inevitable. _She refrained from voicing such assumptions though. "Father Bennett…" He cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Do not title me above you, dear Angel." She knew what he meant.

"But I must." She protested.

Tobias instantly took her hand in his, "Yes, I know. In due time shall the role change occur." He nodded understanding to her.

Angel pulled away, to the far end of her side of the limo and stared out the window. "I don't want that." She was again uselessly resisting such a thing, but she was suddenly filled with insatiable pain at the thought of losing Erik—and of losing herself. _I can't let go, but I know I'll soon be forced to. _She quickly reached over for a piece of her breakfast and ate in silence. Tobias watched her intensely, yet said nothing. He could visibly see now, the tug of war within herself.

The taller minion glanced over to his partner, "Not our usual wardrobe, but needed nonetheless for our undercover role. The shorter minion smoothed out his blue-collar jump suit. They were now dressed much like the other set workers.

"You there!" The taller minion whipped around to find their 'boss' yelling at them. "Quit your chatter and get to work. The star is gonna be here any minute now and the finishing touches aren't completed yet."

'Any minute now' turned out to be just as the man finished talking. A limo pulled up and a valet quickly opened the door as Tobias stepped out. The two minions recognized the priest. Tobias turned and held out his hand. The minions watched as a celestial beauty emerged from the darkness of the ride.

"That must be Angel." The shorter one whispered to his friend.

The moment Angel stepped from the vehicle; her eyes were captured by the set. She felt relieved that Erik wasn't with her today. The set was designed specifically for the erotic scene she would be filming in today's shooting schedule. It was a favorite scene since she was in the current mindset as of late for such an erotic thing—no doubt in thanks to Reece and the pull he's had on her from all of his attempts to get to her. And it also helped that she was a romantic at heart and the things she was required to do today reminded of her past year with Erik—mostly the extreme intimate moments they shared.

"Wow." Tobias gave a whistle as he approached her side. "What the heck are you guys filming today?"

"Well the film isn't titled Sophie's Seduction for nothing." Angel laughed.

"You're Sophie, right?" She nodded to his question.

"Sophie Bartholomew."

"Does she do the seduction or is it her that gets seduced?" Tobias glanced at her by then.

"I get seduced." That simple reply led her thoughts to a sudden ironic realization. _I get seduced? _It made her think of Reece. _Just exactly like he has been doing to me. Will I give in just as easily as Sophie does to her enchanter?_

Pierre suddenly came out of nowhere, "It is so good to see you alive and well, my dear!" Angel turned to him, eager for his boisterous presence to chase away her tragic thoughts.

"Pierre!" She graciously hugged her director. "I am so glad to be back." Tobias coughed. "Oh, my manners…" Angel patted Tobias's arm to bring Pierre's attention to her escort. "Pierre, this is my bodyguard of the day…Father Bennett."

"A priest for a bodyguard?" Pierre seemed alarmed at such a notion, but then erupted into laughter. "Leave it to an angel to acquire a priestly bodyguard." Tobias and Angel caught the joke and joined him in laughter.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tobias noticed the two minions half watching them—or more specifically, her. He wondered why they were subtlety obvious about their actions, but then remembered that they must be just a couple of star struck stagehands.

"So when do we begin, Pierre?" Angel questioned. Her voice brought Tobias from his watchful gaze.

"As soon as we're told that the finishing touches are completed." Pierre checked his watch. "I hope to squeeze in some other scenes to attempt to get back on track to the filming schedule."

Angel softly gasped at his insinuation. "Oh, I am eternally sorry for forcing you to cancel the shoot yesterday."

Pierre took her by the shoulders, "No my dear, don't ever feel the need to apologize. I've told you already…my film REVOLVES around you. Yet you work ten times as much as us, as if you felt yourself as a lowly actor."

Angel blushed. "Pierre, such a charmer!"

He flashed a teasing grin, "Shush now, not so loud. It would ruin my reputation as a tight ass."

"Well you have one of those too." Those flirty words slipped from her mouth before she could think.

"As I've been told." Pierre nudge her then turned away to see if the set was ready.

"Are you trying to sleep your way to the top?" Tobias was too shocked by the conversation he just heard.

When she turned to Tobias, he could literally see how she recomposed herself. "I…no, Father Bennett…I just…it slipped out." She wrung her hands together.

"Relax, Angel. I'm not gonna mention any of that conversation to Erik OR Father Keirnan." He assured her. Their conversation was broken as Pierre waved her over.

"Oh, I guess we're starting." Angel broke away from Tobias, and flew through wardrobe and make up. The days filming began.

* * *

Erik's eyes opened only to snap shut in the next instant. "Angel, please shut the shades!" He turned his head as he wondered why she didn't respond. But in the same instant, the shades were shifted to send the mid day sun to the opposite side of the room. "Angel?" 

"Not quite, Erik." It was Marie's voice.

"Marie?" He shot up to see the woman in question.

"Seems she's gone already on location." Marie strode over to Erik and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Father Bennett has gone with her." She removed her hand and turned to the door. "Breakfast is ready if you wish to join us."

Erik sat a moment to let his thoughts simmer. _She did have an early start time. Perhaps she didn't want to wake me. _He nodded his head and slid onto his feet. Erik quickly dressed for the day. He sent a silent thanks to Marie. If she hadn't been there to explain the situation, he would have thought the worst—that Reece had taken her during the night.

"Good morning, Erik!" Meg's cheery call managed to keep him in his easy settlement.

"Good morning Little Meg." He chimed back at her on purpose and chuckled when she produced the expected scowl.

Andrew turned his gaze to him, "It's great to see that you both take some time apart."

Erik nodded absently to the comment, "Just my way to show that I trust her and that I'm comfortable in this relationship." Erik frowned at Meg, who had suddenly started inhaling her breakfast. "Meg?"

She slowed a bit, to swallow her bite, "Oh, sorry. But I have rehearsals in an hour. Skywalker opens officially in less than four days." Erik nodded then and began eating his own breakfast.

"Ah, Erik!" Andrew spoke up then. "I almost forgot…Chancellor Cheyvon wished to meet with you today. Shall I tell him to expect us for lunch?"

"Who?" Erik replied confused.

"I'm terribly sorry." Andrew began. "Chancellor Araphim Cheyvon…he's the one in charge of the affairs that surround Angel."

"What he means is…" Finn added to explain better to Erik, "…Chancellor Cheyvon is the one we all answer to."

"Wasn't he the one you reported to in regards when Reece called Angel directly?" Erik caught on then that it was the same guy.

Andrew nodded, "Yes. Consider him our boss."

"Is he the boss of Angel?" Meg piped in.

"Meg!" Her mother scolded her again for her intrusive questions.

"Well…" Andrew paused to figure out how to explain it. "…consider him Angel's first guardian. When she was a child, he was the one responsible for taking her away from Reece. He moved her in with him and began instructing her differently than what Reece had done."

A horn from outside honked. "Oh, that's Claire, my ride!" Meg gulped another swig of her orange juice before leaving the kitchen.

"Have fun at rehearsals, dear!" Marie called out to her.

Erik put his focus back on Andrew, "Why would the Chancellor want to meet with me?"

Andrew swallowed the portion of bacon he was chewing. "Well, I had to tell him of the engagement. Consider it like meeting with a parental figure for approval."

Erik nodded in understanding. "He wishes to see if I'm trustworthy enough." He chuckled, "I'm the same way."

"Then I'll call him back and tell him we will meet with him over lunch." Andrew sealed the conversation.

* * *

Tobias watched the scene being filmed for the 9th time, still unable to fathom Angel's willingness to perform the near hardcore scene. _It's a good thing Erik isn't here. He might've murdered her co-star for touching her that way. But it does add a sense of realism. _

"And cut!" Pierre yelled into a megaphone. The scene was finally done to his satisfaction. Actually, on the second take it was beyond perfect. He just created an excuse to see just how many times Angel would willingly perform such a task.

Angel coldly broke from the embrace of her co-star. The scene had left her more hot and bothered than she let on. _When I get home, Erik's gonna have to ride me till the break of dawn. _She giggled at her thoughts.

"Ok everyone. Take five while we set up for the next few scenes." Pierre announced. Angel decided to take a breather and sat in her actors' chair. She ordered bottled water from the set gopher.

Tobias had spotted the minions watching her again, this time more obvious than the last. He strolled over to them after a notion of a theory popped into his head. "You two..."

The two minions flinched and turned to him. The taller one meekly spoke, "Y-yes?"

"I've noticed that you've been much too observant of her." Tobias gave a nod toward Angel. "Why?"

"She's enticing." The taller one answered.

"Easy on the eyes, too." The smaller one added.

Tobias chuckled and decided to dive right into his theory. "I bet he sent you. Am I right?" The minions stared at him blankly. "C'mon now, don't be dumb. I know you work for Reece."

The smaller minion sharply glanced to the taller one. The taller minion responded, "Jig is up, Berkley."

The smaller one grunted before turning to Tobias. "So what if we are? You gonna rat us out to her or to your precious Chancellor?"

"No." That stunned both of them. "Actually, I want you to deliver a message to Reece." Tobias then clamped his mouth shut, sending a quick glance to Angel. "Better yet, I would like to meet with him personally."

"We're not giving up his location." The taller one replied edgily.

"Did you two bird-brains even get what I'm asking for?" Tobias was growing impatient. "Look, we all know that he mercilessly has tried to get her numerous times—failing each time, I might add. I can help make it easier for him to achieve that. I want in on the winning side." Tobias dropped his voice a bit for effect, "But on one condition."

"What's that?" The taller one asked.

"I get to be her ONLY servant." Tobias revealed his key intention.

"Ok, we'll talk to him. But we ain't guaranteeing anything!" The smaller one finished. By this time filming was picking up again.

* * *

Meg rested at the edge of the stage, dangling her tired feet over the side. They were now able to flawlessly flow through Act One of Skywalker. However, they had three days to unite Act Two and Three in the same manner—luckily there was only slight work to be done to the remaining acts. 

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Meg glanced over to see Claire and shrugged in indifference. While she didn't hate the other woman, Meg felt a bit weary about Claire. Perhaps it was the insistent way Claire was with getting attention from her. Either way, the whole idea of Claire had rubbed at Meg oddly. "Sure, go ahead…it's a free country."

"You're a really great dancer!" Claire began.

Meg shrugged again, "Thanks." She finally looked at the woman. "You're pretty good yourself."

"Hardly." Claire countered. "Hey are you friends with Angel Atkins? I saw her here the other day."

"Yes." Meg replied cautiously. _Oh great, this is what Erik warned me about when I brought Reece home to dinner unexpectedly. It had really pissed Angel off, but at least now I know why._

"And the group with her…was that her entourage of bodyguards and assistants?"

"Huh?" Meg blinked, followed by laughter. "No, well sort of. One was my mother, one was her fiancée and the other three were bodyguards."

"Oh." Claire thought a moment of how to proceed. She had a sense that Meg was uneasy about her. _I've got to get her to willingly open up to me._ She refused to be a failure to Reece. She could not let him down. "Meg…I hope we can be friends. And don't think that I'm just trying to use you to get to her." Claire glanced over to Meg. "I figure that since we're both pretty good dancers, and cast mates…"

Meg smiled. "Sure, we can be friends. I admit, I was a bit uneasy…but you seem so nice."

"Oh, I am—or at least that what my other friends say." Claire and Meg started giggling and gossiping about nonsense. Shortly after, their break time had ended. Now it was just another hour before lunch.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon

* * *


	8. November 29 pt2

_Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)_

* * *

"Erik, just relax would ya?" Andrew rolled his eyes at the pacing man.

The arranged lunch hour had finally arrived. Erik hadn't been nervous until standing outside of the Chancellor's grand office door. It wasn't that Erik feared that Araphim would deny the engagement; it was more of other things Erik might be told. Andrew and the others had given him glimpses of Angel's history, but there was still so much more to tell. And then there were things that Araphim might question—such as his mask.

"Sorry." At the moment Erik apologized, the door opened.

Andrew was instantly to his feet, "Good afternoon, Your Grace!"

Erik turned. _So this is the Chancellor. I expected someone much taller than me._ Araphim waved both men into his office.

Andrew sat down in a chair, with Erik taking the other. Araphim began the conversation, "So you're Erik Duran. Andrew has told me quite a bit about you, young man."

_Young man?_ Erik hasn't heard himself associated with such a term before. He hoped his flinch wasn't noticeable. "He has?"

Araphim nodded, "But I'm more concerned about this engagement." Erik tensed then. "Andrew tells me that you've known Angel for four years, yet have only recently learned of her true nature."

"I've tried to question her childhood before…in my attempts to get to know her better in our early stages of dating…but she's always clammed up then."

"When Angel was a resident here, we've been strict about any outside relationship." Araphim admitted. "Her first attempt to kindle a relationship with a boy resulted in such a mess. Most of it was my doing, though."

"Wasn't his name Christian Kerby?" Andrew chirped in.

Erik flinched again. _Christine, Christian…much too similar for my taste._ "What happened to him?"

"That doesn't matter, Erik." Araphim took the conversation again. "Where Angel is concerned…we are only interested in someone who has the temperament to handle her complete situation—all aspects of her."

"I can rest assure you, Chancellor, that I'm more than up to the task. Angel is my life. And I'll be damned to have a nuisance such as Reece disrupt my intended future with her."

"That's what we want to hear!" Araphim lit up into a broad smile. "So when have you two set a date?"

Erik pursed his lips together. "Well, currently she is in the midst of filming a new movie. We've decided to wait until after then to deal with wedding details."

At that moment, their food arrived. "Ah yes, lunch is served." Araphim stood up and motioned to the carts being wheeled in.

* * *

Toby was clearly amazed that despite how the day started off with a hot and steamy scene, Angel was able to push it aside and focus perfectly on the remaining mundane scenes. She strolled over to him, obviously smirking at the look on his face, "Still bothered by the seduction scene?" 

He had no resistance to avoid blushing, "Yeah…damn Angel…no wonder you're one of Hollywood's Most Wanted."

"Actually, I'm number one." She flashed him a million dollar smile. "But that's not why I act."

He nodded, "I know…the needed release. The public just literally falls under your spell for the two hour movie duration." He escorted her to the food tent where caterer's had their tables set up. The selection was an array of choices. In an ironic twist, as they sat down at an empty table, Tobias pointed to her plate, "Seems we have similar food tastes."

She looked to his plate, "Only similar?" They had picked out the exact same foods. As the realization settled between them, she broke into laughter, pulling him into joining her.

They ate in silence for a bit, until an extremely heated argument from the extras table erupted. Angel tried to ignore it, but soon it had grown much too loud to ignore.

"Angel, don't." Tobias glanced to her as she squeezed the napkin within her hand, causing her fist to tremble slightly. "Look, security is coming to settle the argument now." But the argument was resisting being silenced.

"Sorry, Father…" She abruptly was on her feet. He knew exactly what she was about to do.

Angel calmly strolled toward the argument—or more specifically, toward the two men that had started it. "Silence!" She called out, immediately capturing the attention of all present in the area. She narrowed her eyes angrily at the faces around her. Angel gave a small nod to the men that started the argument, "They can argue all they want…until they're blue in the face… it changes nothing." She shifted her gaze to one of the two men, "But it is just words…useless words…that solve nothing." She studied the other man. "You two are brothers, are you not?" Their eyes widened in surprise, as she had just mentioned something that was unknown.

Tobias watched in half horror, half wonderment as she continued her tirade. By the time she had finished, she had them all eating out of her hands—and just a bit short from bowing at her feet and groveling. He noticed that she could have brought them to that, yet she had withheld some of her power. _To do that, she would have exhausted herself._

Pierre had watched the whole scene unfold from a distance. As Angel returned to her table with Tobias, Pierre knew he was madly in love with the woman. "I must have her." He muttered under his breath.

"Are you ok, Angel?" He leaned in to whisper to her. She gave a small nod as a reply. Tobias glanced back to the crowd she had just spoken to, they all looked either half lost without further guidance from her or half ashamed for their outburst.

Just then an announcement came for all cast associated with the club scene to report to set. Angel glanced over to a group leaving the tent. "That's my cue."

"How many scenes are you shooting this afternoon?" Tobias asked.

Angel reached for her schedule. "Three scenes and then we're nearly back on Pierre's intended schedule."

"No more steamy scenes, I hope." Tobias replied nervously.

She shook her head, knowing what he meant, "The seduction scene is the steamiest one in the whole movie. This club scene involves a bit of some erotic dancing, but since it's a scene early on in the movie…it's supposed to be lighthearted yet a hint of things to come." Tobias nodded and followed her to the set.

* * *

Erik sauntered up to his room late in the afternoon. The whole ordeal with Chancellor Cheyvon had left him exhausted. He kicked off his shoes and replayed a part of the conversation with the man. 

_"I wish to not ask you about the mask, but I sense it is to hide something you are not keen to discuss."_

_"It's a disfigurement." Erik offered to Araphim's subliminal curiosity._

_Araphim nodded. "I'm sure Angel knows of it?"_

_"She…" Erik stopped. Having to explain what Angel thinks of him made him hesitant in wonderment to her reactions to his disfigurement. _

_"She'll marry you despite her fear of it?" Araphim misread his hesitance._

_Erik shook his head, "No, it's not that…" He sighed and set himself to explain. "For Angel and only for Angel…do I willingly remove my mask. The first time I did so, she gasped, wept and then…" He couldn't bring himself to tell how that night ended. "But since then…when a situation puts her into duress, the sight of my deformity puts her at ease. Quite the opposite of everyone else's reactions."_

Erik knew full well that Araphim's curiosity to set his eyes on what the mask hid was just beneath the surface. "No one but her shall ever see the monster…not while I live." His eyes were captured by his violin. Suddenly he was filled with an unsupressable urge to compose a melody inspired by Angel—and for her alone.

* * *

By the time rehearsals had ended that day, Meg felt as if she wanted her legs to just fall off on the spot. But yet she was proud of herself. She was now able to perform her part in the first two acts flawlessly. The amount of confidence she held at the moment allowed her to believe that by opening night, all three acts would be like second nature to her. 

"Meg, you were awesome!"

"Yeah, but my feet AND legs ache like the dickens!" Meg replied to Claire.

Claire softly giggled. "Am I giving you a ride home?"

"I would like to invite you to dinner." Meg offered. During lunch she had called home seeking permission from everyone to do so.

"Oh I would love to. Hanging out with you outside of…ya know…would just be so much fun!" Claire avoided talking about Angel. Meg smiled.

"Well let's go!" The drive home was short and once they arrived, Meg spent the first ten minutes introducing Claire to Andrew, Finn, and her mother. "Angel isn't home yet?"

"No dear." Marie replied.

"Oh, where's Erik?" Meg looked around.

"Been locked up in his room all afternoon…composing." Marie revealed.

Meg's jaw hit the floor, "No way!" Marie simply nodded.

"Even with the starting and stopping and the repetitiveness, it has sounded so incredible." Andrew added.

"Well, let's go up to my room, Claire. Mum, call us when dinner is ready!" Meg had already bounded for the stairs and didn't see her mother nod.

Erik's music completely filled the house by the time Tobias and Angel arrived home. She strolled into the living room behind Tobias caught in the midst of laughing at a joke from him. Andrew looked up from the couch in time to see her touch Tobias's arm just a little too personally. "Angel?"

She turned at the sound of her name, still caught up in the liveliness of the situation. "Father…oh you have got to hear the joke that Father Bennett just made up." She turned back to Tobias, "Go ahead; you just have to tell him."

Tobias sighed, but obliged. Within moments he had Andrew and Finn in stitches. That's when the music penetrated into Angel's mind. She instantly recognized the sounds of the violin. Marie had entered the room then to see what the laughter was about.

"Marie! Is he…?" She was suddenly breathless.

"Since this afternoon, Angel." Andrew had answered instead. Angel spun on her heel and was immediately ascending the stairs.

"She must miss him terribly." Finn commented.

Tobias still had his jacket on, "Well. I won't be joining you for dinner tonight. I shall be going out to dinner with an old acquaintance of mine." Tobias said his goodbye and left.

Angel reached her room—the room she shared with Erik. Quietly she opened and shut the door behind her. Erik was completely lost in composing, only to stop and write something in fury—yet he would easily pick up the music where he left off. Angel stood leaning against the door as she watched him—entranced by what he created.

_Incredible. _She vaguely thought. Soon she felt the heat within her, the same heat that was spawned from the erotic scene she had filmed that morning. Before too long, she found herself taking cautious steps toward him. "Erik…" She let her power into her voice, letting it wrap around the sound of music that he was lost to. "…look at me…" After she spoke again, his eyes slowly opened. Normally he'd be startled or upset at being disrupted—but Angel was using her power against him. She took the moment to eye him up and down like eye candy. "…come to me, Erik…" Slowly she held out her hand to him.

The moment her voice first drifted to him, overcoming the music, he fell victim to her power. He shifted from the sensation of the music to the sensation of her. Before she spoke the third time, he had set his violin upon his desk and was already drawing closer to her—not bothering to see if he had set his instrument down carefully. That voice. It was such a pull on him, he could not resist. She wanted him and he couldn't deny her. _To deny the celestial beauty reaching out to me would allow others to see that I am disobedient. _As an obvious display of role status, Erik stepped fully to her, and then allowed her to lead them to the bed. "Angel?"

"You're Angel…" She spoke giving him permission to verbally speak of possession of her.

"My Angel…" He began.

"Make love to me, Erik." She pulled back the power from her voice, allowing him to take the lead again. He reached up and removed the mask, clearly aware that her eyes closed instantly. He knew however, that she trembled as his one hand removed the mask and his other hand soared over her flesh.

The power laced within her voice was no longer needed. Erik made a mental note to talk with her about using him that way, but at the moment he was controlled by lust. In moments he had her topless and his lips crushed her lips before scattering amongst her mounds of flesh.

Suddenly, things became very steamy between them. He peeled her free from her remaining clothes and allowed her to do the same to him. They had been apart all day, and though they have done it before, the reunion at the end of the day resulted in the same passion that they endured now.

When Angel cried out for him, he eagerly answered her—with actions only. In moments, with her as the instrument, Erik hungrily created music of a different kind. He made love to her many times before, but that night, the sensation of her body joined with his ignited passion more explosive than he assumed anyone could achieve. Their union seemed to last for eternity, yet sometime during the late evening, they had fallen asleep.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon

* * *


	9. November 29 & 30

_Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Tobias entered O'Ryans and moved to the corner booth as instructed. He was a bit apprehensive and nearly jumped a foot as a waiter came by to take a drink order from him. A simple glass of water was all he could stomach at the moment in his wait for his dinner acquaintance.

By the time said acquaintance finally arrived, Tobias had given in to his need for something stronger. The mysterious guest approached the designated table, taking note of the priests drink, "Hard liquor. I'm honestly surprised that priests drink such a thing. I thought your lot were wine connoisseurs."

Tobias snapped his gaze to the figure, "I wasn't sure you were coming."

"Surely now this was too good to pass up." The figure sat down after ordering a bottled beer from the passing waiter.

"Can we just get to business, Reece?" Tobias shot back, and then recoiled instantly as if he talked back harshly to his mother.

Reece chuckled, "Of course." He leaned forward, setting his elbows on the table. "When my minions called me and said you outright flushed them out and demanded a personal meeting with me…well, let's just say I am eager to hear you out Bennett." Reece made a motion for Tobias to explain himself now.

Tobias nervously coughed to clear his throat, "Ok, right to the point." He looked Reece straight in the eye, "I want in."

"Excuse me?" Reece blinked.

"I'll help you get her under one condition."

Reece sighed in annoyance, "Oh yes. My minions warned me about this part. But there's always a condition with these sorts of things." Reece returned the steadfast look, "What is it?"

"I am her ONLY servant."

Reece narrowed his eyes and appeared to be in thought about the priests' request. _Perhaps maybe I should grant his request. It would certainly be nice to have a spy that can get easily close to her. And I would have one less resistance against my Plan A._

"Well?" Tobias was growing impatient within the silence.

"Don't try my patience." Reece growled. "I've made my choice. But if you even as so much hint at posing a threat to my plans, I'll have her drive you insane." Tobias meekly nodded. He was well aware that Angel could do that to him. Suddenly Reece tossed a few dollar bills onto the table. "I'll have someone contact you soon with details of my plan and how you fit into it." Without another word, Reece was gone.

A waiter came by and Tobias placed an order. He didn't seem to mind that he'd be eating alone.

* * *

When Erik and Angel finally awoke, they both realized how late it was. Slowly she sat up and caste her gaze over her shoulder at him and noticed the moonlight, "We slept through dinner."

"You were my dinner…so in essence, I had dinner early." He teased.

She playfully struck his exposed shoulder, "ER-IK!" Her stomach grumbled, forcing her to her feet. "Well, I hope we can scrounge something up. I'm starving!"

He chuckled at her, but followed suit. The entire household appeared to have already tucked in for the night. It was almost midnight after all. As they made their way down the stairs, Erik motioned for Angel to be silent. She struggled hard to stifle a giggle.

Angel reached the bottom of the stairs first and flashed Erik a 'come hither' sultry expression before disappearing into the kitchen. _Come hither, indeed._ Erik mused and charged after her. The moment he stepped through the swinging door, Angel pounced him. He growled again as his backside hit the wall with a thud.

"Oh shit!" Angel blurted before bursting into a stifled giggle. She hoped that her antics weren't disturbing those at rest. It was always hard to control herself when in Erik's presence.

"I see you want seconds on your…'dinner', Angel." He mused.

"No, I want real food." She caught his joke, but her empty stomach turned her serious. On the counter she noticed two plates wrapped up and labeled. "Marie must have done this." She grabbed one and gave it to Erik. "This one's yours."

After reheating two plated dinners, Angel and Erik finally sat down at the smaller table in the kitchen to eat. Angel attempted to continue her playful antics with her lover, but Erik suddenly seemed serious. She frowned at him as he pushed her roving hands away. "Erik?"

"Why did you do that?" He was vague and direct at the same time.

"Excuse me? Do what?" She set her fork down and stared pointedly at him.

"I would never in a million years have thought that you'd ever use your power on me!" There, he said it.

His reply was a slap in the face to her. She pulled away from him and stared at her knees. "I hadn't meant to, Erik." She sighed and put her head in her hands. "At work today, a fight broke out and before I could stop myself…" She didn't have to finish.Erik sat there with wide eyes. Quickly she shook her head to defend herself, "But I only used it a bit, Erik…on them and on you."

"You're getting too careless with this, Angel." He reached for her hand. "What next? Are you gonna use it against Marie? Against Meg?!" Angel didn't reply. She'd be lying if she said no. Erik softened his voice, "Angel…is this because of Reece's meddling in your life?"

Her eyes shot up to him then, "You think I'm losing control of myself?!" Her faced twisted at the horrid spoken thought.

"Are you?" He countered. Again she was tight-lipped. "I haven't forgotten that kiss with Andrew." More horror gripped her.

Angel wanted to leave the room now…to get away from him. She vaguely dismissed the sensation of needing the arms of another—or more specifically, Reece. Angel shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. "Look, Erik…I'm sorry for luring you to bed with my power. But never EVER insinuate that I willingly want another. Do you understand?!" She was suddenly livid, so eager to make him see that he was all she wanted. "You're all I desire Erik. Please don't take away the opportunity to unite my future with yours!" She was near tears now.

Erik felt truly monstrous for causing her tears. "I don't remember saying anything of that nature." He couldn't sit there idle as she shook with sadness from the horrid thought. "Please don't cry." In a forcefulness that left no room for protest, Erik had pulled her right into his lap. Her sobbing ceased as she felt his left hand pressured against her lower back for support. Angel watched intently as he undid his mask. She lifted her hand in time to catch it.

A sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she rested her forehead against his now exposed one. "God, how I love you." She breathlessly mumbled, yet he heard her clearly. Erik closed his eyes as he briefly breathed in her scent. The scent of honey and roses don't often go together—but on her it was the greatest combination he ever discovered.

"Sit up." He softly whispered. She obliged, but only out of curiosity. Erik slid his finger in his pile of mashed potatoes and gently slipped both into her mouth. The erotic gesture made their argument forgotten. Angel breathed heavily as his finger slid out, now moist. He saw in her eyes just how much he meant to her. And in that moment, he forgave her for ever using her power on him.

Erik was surprised when he realized that she shifted in his lap, only to repeat the gesture in return. Her finger slid through his mashed potatoes, then rose up slowly colliding with his awaiting mouth. Her whole figure trembled in pleasure as her skin rubbed against the deformed half of his lips. Angel slid her finger from his mouth and gently wiped her hand dry before running her fingers over his monstrous, taut flesh.

"Oh, Angel." Erik languidly closed his eyes when he felt her lips replacing her fingers, trailing the same path. He turned his head slightly and his lips found hers. The hand slipped from her lower backside, only to reach around her and clutch tightly to her arm, rubbing it with his thumb and index finger.

Angel twisted her head slightly, breaking from his lips. "Dare to take me right here, right now?" Her whisper in his ear sent shivers straight to the heat of his loins.

"Don't tempt me." He roughly responded. Her soft, sultry chuckle made him tremble again. She already had tempted him, working him to just let go and do it. _To hell with the priests in the other room!_ In a swift motion, the table was cleared, though he was unaware of how at the moment, and she was on it, facing him—completely open for him to advance fully inside her.

* * *

"So you got invited to dinner last night?" Reece glanced over his shoulder to Claire as he stood at the breakfast cart that she wheeled in.

Claire nodded, "You were right about Meg."

Reece chuckled, but drove straight to what he really wanted to know, "Was she there?"

"Unfortunately, she had slept through dinner. So I didn't get the chance to meet her." She sadly reported.

"No doubt with that monster she thinks she's marrying." He mused. Reece returned to his seat across from her with his desired selection. "And don't worry, you'll meet her soon enough." Claire nodded as she stared at her plate, wondering if she had room for seconds.

"Do you think this engagement will ruin your plans?" She was curious.

He shook his head, "When my plan is completed, she will want nothing to do with that monster." Reece set his drink down. "Oh, that reminds me. I had a meeting last night with one of her guardians. Seems he wants to join us."

Claire's face fell in amusement, "You're kidding?!"

"Nope, I'm not."

"Which one approached you?" Claire wondered if she would be working along side of him.

"Bennett. He's just so eager to help me get her. This only helps my plan, though." Reece eagerly answered. "The bloody fool demanded that he gets to be the only servant for her."

"The nerve of him." Claire commented. "What did you tell him?"

"It doesn't matter what I told him." Reece shot back in reply. "I have a feeling that my dear Angel will want to pick her servants personally." His lips curved into a broad grin, "And who am I to deny her desires?!" Claire giggled at his rhetorical question. He grew serious again, "Later today, I want you to contact him and give him brief details of my plan. He only needs to know the parts that he'll be an asset to." Claire nodded and they finished breakfast with nonsense conversation.

* * *

_"What do you mean 'cut off all ties'?" Angel's teen voice was flushed with anger. _

_"Don't raise your voice at me, young lady!" Araphim's stern voice sliced through her. _

_"Or do you mean just him?" She still defied him. "Forget it. I'm not going to stop dating Christian! I love him!" Angel attempted to end the argument there, but as she tried to stomp out the door, Araphim clutched her shoulder._

_"You must!" He shouted back. When she attempted to yell back at him and twist free from him, his other hand came hard across her face. Her now numb jaw dropped in shock. "When are you going to understand, Angel!? Reece kept you from socializing for a reason! And not just so that you'd grow up totally dependent on him, but so that you wouldn't prematurely unleash your power on the world!"_

_That revelation sunk deeply into her thoughts. Angel rubbed at her tender jaw as she lost all of her defiance. "I…I'm a danger to Christian, aren't I?" She looked pleadingly at him._

_Araphim sadly shook his head, "Not just to him, Angel. Anyone you encounter…and that includes everyone here." His eyes were extremely apologetic to her and he moved to his mini fridge and pulled out an ice pack. "Here…this will ease the pain and stop most of the swelling." Angel took it from him. "I'm sorry for hitting you."_

_"No, it's ok." She slunk down into a chair. _

_"Take the rest of the day off from your studies." He tried to get in her good graces. Angel nodded, got up and left the room._

* * *

"Oh my god…ANGEL!" Meg had walked into the kitchen that morning to discover her two friends asleep under the kitchen table—completely nude, sans for yesterday's clothes covering the needed areas.

Angel had just snapped awake from another nightmare, when Meg's shout had startled her. She shot up only to collide with the underside of the table. "Ow, shit!" The nightmare was forgotten for the moment. Her cursing alerted Erik, who had planned to remain still as to fool Megan and anyone else that he was still asleep. Immediately he was up to check the damages. "No, Erik, no…ouch, it hurts…don't touch it!" He did so anyways and she winced in pain.

_That's going to leave a noticeable mark. _"Well have to see to this right away." Having something to distract him from the whole 'Meg had walked in on them' made him appear confident. "Meg, fetch us an ice pack!" He glanced over his shoulder to see Meg's feet move to the fridge.

By this time, the other occupants had barged into the room from the screaming. Angel timidly tried to hide behind Erik, "Oh for heaven's sake!" Andrew, Tobias, Finn and Marie skidded to a halt behind Meg. Sheepishly, her guardians walked right back out—respectfully giving their young charge her privacy. "MEG!" Angel's flustered protest fell on deaf ears, but at least Marie knew enough to get her daughter out of the room.

"Well that certainly was amusing." Erik spoke. Only then did he try to ponder how they wound up under the table. He turned to leave his spot, only to have his hand slush into her pile of day old mashed potatoes. "Shit."

She glanced up to see what upset him, "My potatoes…" She then burst into laughter, fully remembering last night.

"I'm glad you find my misfortune funny." But he couldn't help smirking at her.

Angel stifled her laughter, hoping she didn't appear in as much pain as she felt. "You started it." She defended.

She had him there. Erik sighed and managed to get to his feet. He then helped her, careful not to move her too roughly. "And I gladly ended it." She knew what he meant by that and nodded in agreement. Erik began looking around for his mask, only to find it cracked and ruined by the food. "Well, at least I have a spare." He flopped the mask onto the table.

"Pity. And here I hoped that you'd be forced to quit those hideous things." She absently commented.

He turned to her in surprise, despite that he knew she HATED those masks._ My stubbornness to hide the very thing that calms her, yet it horrifies others. _He still couldn't get over how ironic that was.

Angel glanced over at the mess on the floor, "Guess I didn't want real food after all." And Erik burst into laughter. Quickly, Erik gathered their clothes and led her out the back exit to the stairs and up to their room.

* * *

"So, Skywalker opens in less than three days?" Andrew glanced over to Meg.

"Yeah, that gives us less than three days to pull everything together." She sighed.

"I have confidence that it will happen." Finn comfortingly patted her arm.

"Yeah, I thought you were just awesome at rehearsals." Tobias complimented and made her blush.

"Thanks, Father Bennett." Meg was startled as Marie rose to her feet.

"Speaking of rehearsals, you'll be late if we don't leave now." Marie then mumbled something about having a quick breakfast on the way.

After Meg and Marie left, Angel trotted down the stairs—alone. Finn looked up as she entered the room. "Where's Erik?"

"He shooed me from the room after I got dressed. Said he had work to do, and that I was a distraction." She was somewhat sad yet curious.

"Don't you have filming today?" Tobias asked.

"Not until tonight. It's a night scene and Pierre wants it to be as realistic as possible." She replied as she plopped onto the couch next to Andrew. "So I thought I'd spend the day with my guardians."

Andrew nodded, "Sounds like a marvelous idea, Angel."

"How bout we go to breakfast together?" Finn suggested.

"I like that." Angel replied.

"Then it's settled!" Andrew finished as they all rose up.

Angel dashed to the desk and scribbled something on the paper. "I'll leave a note for Erik."

"Good thinking." Finn replied. In a matter of moments, they were out the door.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon

* * *


	10. November 30 pt2

_Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Yes, I still want the bottom half to sparkle…and yes, I'm aware that it won't be ready until the afternoon of the opening night of Skywalker." Erik grunted patiently into the phone. He had made sure he was alone in the house before contacting his seamstress. He was having Angel's outfit specifically made for the party after the show. Erik had tailored his own suit and that left no time to do hers. "No, I'll have someone pick it up." Erik talked with the seamstress a bit more about the details of the dress. "Thank you." He then hung up once they both felt satisfied.

Erik sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were captured by the violin and sheet music scattered on the bed. When he attempted to return to his music, his stomach rumbled. "I suppose I should eat. Angel would be furious if I didn't." Erik casually entered the kitchen and quickly rustled a meal together. Moments later, he sat at the small table in the kitchen, ready to enjoy his creation. As he ate, the majority of his mind was on his music.

The piece was suggestively dark and obviously erotic. Each note was its own haunting melody. When the notes combined with the words, they wove a warning within a song of a femme fatale. Both the notes and the words came easily to him while composing. The song was about her, named after her—his lover, his fiancée, his Angel. He knew her true past now, even witnessed a part of it. Angel held an insatiable craving for him and—despite her denial—she hungered just as much for another. But losing her to the other would not just be devastating for him (as he would then be losing the only thing besides music that mattered to him), but for the world as well (as she would then be wrongfully unleashed upon it).

Erik shook his head, "No, he'll never get her!" Anger flushed through his entire being and deep through to his soul when he thought about her other as he slammed his dish into the sink. He retreated from the room as if he really thought that by leaving the room, he could leave behind all thoughts of her other.

But as he stared once again at his music on paper, he helplessly fell into those horrid thoughts about her other. Erik knew she was truthful when she swore she'd never willingly leave him. But he knew the struggle to resist the other was weakening as the days went on. Erik was more amazed than proud at how she held steadfast against the advances of the other. He recalled that morning, when in the midst of pleasure between them, her other was suddenly there.

And just as suddenly, she had called out the other's name—Reece. _The bastard just stood there, gloating, fully knowing that she wanted him and not me._ Erik tapped page one of his composition. _Prophetical lust, that's what the hidden meaning of this song is. _"Just like it is with her."

_"__A look or a touch between them, and everything else ceases to matter."_

Erik sighed as words from Andrew's first explanation of Reece's connection to Angel seeped into his thoughts. "But he never explained how it began. Was it a ritual that made her that susceptible to him? Was it scientifically inserted into her DNA from birth?" He paused, nearly forgetting that he was the only one present at the time and his questions wouldn't get answered. Erik then felt resolve setting in, "The hell with how it started. I will decide how it ends—before it truly begins!" _He'll never have her, _echoed through his mind with sternness.

* * *

They had snagged a table at the rear of the restaurant—the best one in the place to hold a highly sensitive discussion even with a crowded house present. Andrew and the others assured her many times, but still Angel remained silent. 

Now they sat with their breakfasts in front of them. "Angel, please…now is the time to share your thoughts with us." Tobias urged her after the waitress left.

"It's bad enough they're in my head…why must I voice them?" She replied.

"Talking does help, Angel." Finn eased her. When she glanced at Andrew, he nodded.

Angel sighed, took a quick sip of her juice and proceeded to humor them, "What should I start with? Perhaps you want to know why I slept naked last night under the table with my fiancée. Or how about the time I snuck off to have a phone conversation with Reece?"

"Angel, cut that…" Andrew began sternly reprimanding her.

But she cut him off, "I didn't know it was him on the phone. Not until I answered it. And last night? Last night happened because Erik tried to argue with me about using my powers against him. Oh, and we also semi-argued about me kissing you but wishing it was Reece."

Andrew paled slightly. Finn and Tobias had stopped eating and stared shockingly towards Angel and her sudden willingness to talk. "Angel, please." Andrew meekly spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Father. I truly am." She turned to Finn, "You're right, I do need to talk…even if it's something neither of us wants to hear." Finn could only nod.

"Ok, continue then." Andrew regained.

"Wait…you used your powers on Erik last night?" Tobias asked.

"Well, it was more of when I came home that afternoon. I only used a smidgen though—just enough to pull him safely from his composing." She recalled the music he was playing. _Maybe it was the haunting erotic music he created that trigged my carelessness?_

Andrew sent a guarded glance to Finn and Tobias before focusing back on Angel, "Since Father Rashad and Father Bennett are your guardians as well; I see no harm in wanting to discuss what you meant that you can easily sense Reece's presence now."

Angel nodded, "I think I always could do that. I remember that one time, when Chancellor Cheyvon tested me after a year living with him; I felt a tingling sensation deep within me—just before Reece was suddenly in my face when the session went AWOL. There were times before then, but I had always figured it was because of something else." Angel took a quick bit of her eggs. "Having you guys explain it to me made sense of it all."

"I see." Andrew simply replied.

"But I'm scared, Father." Suddenly her voice was shaky. "In our argument, Erik insinuated that I was losing control of myself." Angel took slight comfort when her three guardians reached out to comfort her. "He meant it about my power…but I'm scared to lose myself to HIM. It terrifies me to even contemplate that I'm riding the borderline to a life that doesn't include any of you or Erik." She buried her face in her hands, but Andrew and the others knew that she shed tears.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok, Angel." Finn pulled her into his embrace in order to comfort her better. Andrew gently squeezed her shoulder as her tears subsided.

"Let's get out of here." Andrew spoke quietly. They had all finished eating and would pay the bill on their way out.

* * *

"I better get going, Sir." Claire received a nod from Reece before she left for the day of Skywalker rehearsals. 

"Contact Bennett once rehearsals are done." He called out to her. In his solitude, Reece took the time to contemplate all that has happened so far. _I still have yet to figure out what caused Angel to be sickly upset that day. Come to think of it, Keirnan seemed really edgy himself. He was so eager for me to leave. Maybe she had done something to him._

Reece shrugged and tapped his fingers on his knees as he fell into thoughts about how this all began—all those years ago.

_Reece had been one of those young restless young men with no clue about their place in life. Spending a bored-out-of-his-mind afternoon in a public library that day, he had stumbled across a snippet of an article of a foreign ancient tribe. The article spawned an insane need to know more. After a bit more searching, Reece had his first question answered: Did they still exist? Yes, but now in two sanctions. Sanction one still resided in the foreign land where they formed. Sanction two lived among modern society—appearing as normal but carrying the secrets started millennia ago._

_It took him one and a half years to find even one member. But the one member he did find revealed that his tribe caught wind of the search. Within months, the tribe accepted Reece and began to teach him their ways. Another year went by before Reece mastered the lifestyle._

"It was then that they showed me their prophecy." Reece spoke aloud in the empty room. "They claimed that I was the one to start it."

_And he was. A year after learning the prophecy, Angel was born. Most babies came into the world screaming laced within their cries. But Angel was different. Not even a day old and she already seemed unearthly aware of her surroundings. The woman that gave birth to Angel hated her from that moment on. During Angel's infancy, she appeared to not care much about the woman in return. The woman seemed to be the only Earthly soul that was immune to Angel's angelic cries. Even then, Angel's voice was deadly and caused those that heard her to become just a bit shy of mindless slaves for her._

Reece smiled. "Her voice was only beautiful for me. I knew there was no threat of me ever becoming one of those drones…I was the start of the Prophecy, after all." He chuckled then; recalling that moment Araphim realized that Angel was what the Prophecy spoke of.

_Araphim had just laid witness as a perfectly sane person became affected by her cries. "During her toddler and childhood years, she must be taught our ways, Reece." Araphim focused on instructing Reece on how to handle their Prophetic Child._

_"But what of the Prophecy? When should I teach that to her?" Reece asked._

_"In eight years, at the edge of her childhood, we shall return for her. Angel will live among us exclusively to learn of her role in our Prophecy."_

_"Very well, Your Grace." Reece nodded as he allowed Araphim to hold Angel._

_"Until then, I'm issuing an order to restrict her social life. As of now, she has no control or awareness of her power." Reece nodded at Araphim's instructions. "But once she is old enough she'll have learned control and will—at first—desire to test it." _

_Reece understood then, why Araphim put a restriction on her social life. "I understand, Your Grace."_

Reece shook himself from his historical reverie and glanced up to the clock. He had been thinking so much about Angel that the urge to see her pulled him into motion. "I wonder where she could be now." His minions had informed him earlier that her filming schedule for today wasn't until nightfall. "Certainly you can't be holed up in the bedroom with a monster." Quickly he was out the door with a plan of immediate action.

* * *

Angel, Tobias and Andrew set foot on the grounds of a nearby park. Finn had volunteered to take the car home and wait for the call to pick them up. Angel had wanted to visit the park, as it was such a warm day considering winter was just around the corner. There was only a small group already occupying the park—young children with their mothers and an occasional dog walker or jogger. Angel had almost lost the blissful moment as thoughts of her own mother threatened. Instead, she opted to put her mind to focus on something pleasant and she purposely strolled to the swing set. 

As she sunk down on one at the edge, Andrew and Tobias moved to stand next to her. Tobias leaned against one pole that made up the swings framework. "Join me." Angel urged after eyeing Andrew and then Tobias.

Both her guardians shook her head. Andrew chuckled, "No can do Angel. I'm too stuffed to swing."

She gave a knowing smile as Tobias added, "You hardly ate anything, Angel. How can you swing on a near empty stomach?"

Angel glanced at the mothers and Andrew caught on. "My mother never took me to the park. And it didn't matter that I wasn't allowed to go and engage in something so trivial." Angel kicked at the rocks below her. "She never once offered to WANT to be in my presence."

"Well, Jeannette was afraid of you." Andrew offered.

Angel roughly shook her head, "NO, she hated me."

"How can you be sure?" Tobias asked.

"She said it to my face enough times." Angel replied with a sigh. "But I wasn't upset about it—ever! I hated her too, yet I hadn't known why for the longest time."

"What do you mean?" Tobias stood up straight then.

"Once I realized what I was, my whole perspective changed. That's when I also realized that treated me so coldly for a reason." Angel glanced up, "And she was immune to me." She pushed herself in motion, "I wasn't looking though to purposely persuade her. I was just testing out my abilities…in my discovery of them I wanted to test them on others…and she was my first obvious choice."

Andrew nodded, "Don't worry; we won't reprimand you for that now. That's too far in the past for you to be punished now anyway."

"Oh..." Angel's lips twisted. "…Reece already punished me that same day."

"What ever happened to her?" Tobias was curious. He wasn't around before, as he had joined Sanction Two not too long ago. Andrew only knew things since Araphim confided with him.

"Plain and simple, Father Bennett…" Andrew answered. "…she just left, with no word of where to."

"Doesn't matter." Angel mumbled. She then straightened up, "But c'mon now…ONE of you has to join me." They both shook their heads again and chuckled. "Fine, then ONE of you has to push me!" Andrew volunteered then. Just as he was about to push her, she suddenly planted her feet into the ground to give resistance.

"Angel…I can't push you if you…" Andrew starting protesting, but was cut off as Angel sharply was off the swing and on her feet. "Angel?"

She quickly made a hush motion with her hand. Tobias and Andrew grew nervous as they watched her scan the area. In a barely audible whisper she finally replied, "He's here."

"What?!" Tobias suddenly glanced around but saw nothing.

"You sense him. Where?" Andrew stood by her side as Tobias flanked her other side. Her eyes narrowed to a slit. She had been so busy arguing with her guardians to push her on the swing that she sensed Reece's presence just a bit too late. "Angel." Andrew sternly commanded her to answer him. He knew what the look on her face meant: She was dangerously close to being unable to resist Reece.

"Hello love."

Angel spun on her heal and there he was—right behind her and her guardians. She mentally cursed at herself for not having enough practice at sensing him. She knew she just HAD to hone that ability real quick if she wanted to survive this whole ordeal. But as of now, she was overwhelmed. Andrew and Tobias were briefly surprised, allowing her the opportunity to run into Reece's arms. "Reece…"

"Angel no!" Andrew reached out a bit late to snag her arm. They watched helplessly as contact between her and Reece was made. Angel's figure sank into his embrace and trembled with obviousness as Reece's hand softly caressed her cheek. "Father Bennett, why didn't you hold her back?"

Tobias quickly conjured up an excuse, "I…he took me by surprise." Reece smirked, knowing the truth. Tobias secretly worked for him now and wanted just as much for Reece to succeed. Andrew only grunted and turned back to Reece.

"Let her go." Andrew lunged forward in a surprise move of his own. Angel cried out in protest when Andrew's hand latched onto her and proceeded to drag her from Reece's comforting embrace.

"NO!"

"Angel, fight it!" Andrew bellowed, ignoring a frowning Reece. Tobias then made all appearances to scramble to Andrew's aid—successfully keeping up pretenses. Angel continued to fight against them, now growing completely upset as coldness set in around her where Reece's warmth once had been. "Reece, get the hell out of here." Andrew seethed at the other man. Tobias gave Reece a subtle nod.

"Alright, alright. I get the message. But I'm not leaving till you explain something to me, Keirnan." Reece folded his arms.

"What?" Andrew snapped, almost losing his grip on Angel—who now was growing weak and lethargic from her struggling.

"Why did she miss that other day of filming? You refused to explain it to me before, but I demand a reason now!" Reece threatened to make another move toward Angel.

"If I tell you, will you leave?" Andrew countered.

"Reece…no…please…I need you." Angel wailed upon hearing that Reece was leaving now.

"Father Bennett, get her away from here now!" Andrew quickly commanded him. Tobias nodded and finally proceeded to drag Angel away. "Ok, now I'll tell you."

"I'm waiting!" Reece started getting impatient—as well as growing upset towards Angel's distraught. _Just take it easy Reece. Can't let this one little moment ruin our big night. She'll understand then._

Andrew hated having to reveal one of Angel's key abilities, but he desperately wanted Reece gone. "She knows when you're near."

Reece watched as Andrew gritted his teeth. "See, now was that so hard?" _She can sense me now. So does that mean she knew I was here before I announced my presence?_ He glanced to Angel, and wheels began to turn. _Oh this definitely adds a unique element to my plan—which I can still make work even with this ability of hers._ Reece smirked from his thought. "Well now…I shall bid adieu." And with that, he turned and walked away.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon

* * *


	11. November 30 pt3

_Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

By the time the afternoon rolled around, the entire household finally settled down. Andrew spent the past hour convincing Angel to come out of lockdown.

As she entered the living room, escorted by Andrew, Erik felt the need to chase Reece down and torture him lessen. The feeling was erased completely as Angel sat at his side upon the couch. "Hi." She meekly spoke as their eyes met.

"Hi, yourself." He slinked his arm around her and pulled her close. Angel eagerly scooted closer as Marie entered the room carrying a tray.

"I took the liberty to whip you up something filling."

Finn reached over and handed Angel first the bowl of soup. Her first bite made her realize how hungry she was. She had barely eaten breakfast, skipped lunch totally and would miss dinner with the 'family' later on—since she would be off on set.

"Thanks." She genuinely smiled, settling the room much deeper into relief that things were fine now. "I feel silly eating dinner with you all watching me." Angel chuckled before shoving another spoonful of chicken soup into her mouth.

"What time do you leave, Angel?" Meg sat up on her knees. Rehearsal went really well for her today. She felt really confident that she'd have the whole show memorized by opening night. She had only a few mishaps during Act 3.

"A couple hours." Angel looked curiously at her friend. "Why?"

"Well, I figured we could all play a board game. We don't get moments like these…at least not lately."

"Meg, that's a wonderful idea." Erik beamed.

"What do you suggest, Meg?" Angel continued as she ate.

"Something fun like…" Meg fell into thought.

"Well, I know it's slightly childish, but how about Chutes N Ladders?" Finn suggested. Meg lit up brightly. Just then, Tobias's cell rang.

"Sorry, count me out." He got up and left the room—deciding to take this call in the backyard. Meg quickly left the room and retrieved the game.

"Ok…so then it's me, Father Rashad, Father Keirnan, Angel, Erik and Mum." Meg took note.

"No, dear…I'll just watch. I'm not much for games." Marie shook her head.

"Ok, then that's five of us then." Meg said again. They each chose their color and the game began.

* * *

Tobias moved to the opposite edge of the yard, far enough from the door and positioned in a way so that no one could sneak up to him.

"Hello?" He answered, theorizing who the caller was.

"Bennett?" A feminine voice responded.

"This is Father Bennett." Tobias leaned against a tree.

"I was to contact you on behalf of Mr. Atkins. My name is Claire." The caller identified herself and her reason for calling.

"Ah, great! So you'll tell me what I need to do?"

"Yes, Father Bennett." Claire then proceeded straight into the details, "I hope you've planned to attend the after-show party for Skywalker."

"Yes, of course I'll be there." He replied, wondering what Skywalker had to do with how Reece was going to get Angel.

"Good. You'll be needed as a distraction for those that surround her."

That certainly got his attention. "What am I to do?"

"During one of the dances, a costumed figure shall interrupt her and her fiancée. This figure shall want to finish the dance with her."

"Let me guess. That's Reece?" Tobias was feeling giddy.

"Father, I would kindly wish for you to not interrupt. That isn't your place." Claire sternly warned him.

"Sorry."

"Now, as I was instructing…you'll lead the others on a wild goose chase in an opposite direction that the figure will be leading Angel. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Oh, yes of course. I shall not fail." Tobias quickly assured Claire.

"Good. Now you know you're role, you'll not be contacted any further until the day after opening night." Claire hung up without permission.

* * *

They had played a few games of Chutes N Ladders as Angel finished her early dinner. Soon it was time for her to leave. Erik was her choice of escort and despite his composition still in need of being completed, he didn't complain. Andrew took the opportunity to visit with Araphim and give him an update on what's happened so far. That left Finn and Tobias to stay behind with Meg and Marie.

Erik and Angel arrived on set with enough time to mingle with her co-stars within tonight's various scenes. However, minutes into the conversation, Pierre called Angel into his trailer office for a private meeting. That left Erik to handle the current conversation alone.

"Is something wrong, Pierre?" Angel sat down in the guest chair at his desk.

Pierre launched right into his reason for the meeting, "At first I thought this revelation was love for you, Angel, until I realized that it was something better."

She blinked in confusion, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Pierre."

Suddenly he was kneeling at her feet, "I'm to be a server—not a lover."

Angel jumped to her feet and backed away. She knew by server, he meant minion. "It would be a waste of your time, Pierre."

"Don't tell me you've already filled your servant quota!" He whined.

She frowned, "No. I just won't ever have a need for servants. Reece won't ever get me!"

"Ever?"

"Never!" Angel fumed. "No damn Prophecy is ever going to tear me from Erik." And with that, she stormed out.

Erik glanced up from the conversation in time to see Angel brush right past him. She had just wanted to film these scenes and return home with Erik, so she was already in 'work' mode.

The first scene they would film was to be set somewhat near the middle of the movie. As Sophie, Angel was to play a coy cat-and-mouse game with her co-star—the man who seduces her later. The second filmed scene would be set more towards the beginning. Sophie's seductive suitor would watch and observe her with other clubbers. The final scheduled club scene was set more towards the end of the movie, after Sophie's key seduction scene. For that scene, Sophie furiously intended to deny her feelings for her suitor by mingling exclusively with another—resulting in a large scale club brawl.

As Angel was finishing the second scene, a few fan girls approached Erik. The girls had seen Angel arrive with him, so they pestered him for an autograph from her. When he tried to ignore them, they turned on him with questions about his mask.

"Girls, girls!" A feminine voice broke into the situation. Erik glanced up, a flustered look on his face, and felt he knew the owner of the voice from somewhere. The woman joined him, but looked at the girls, "If you want an autograph, then wait for a meet and greet session like everyone else." The woman waved the girls away.

"Thanks." Erik breathed in relief.

"Don't worry about it."

Erik nodded. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

The woman smiled, "Skywalker rehearsals…I'm one of the dancer girls with Meg."

Erik lit up in recognition, "Ah, of course. You're Meg's new friend. Claire...wasn't it?"

"Yes, that's right."

He turned and gave a nod to where Angel was occupied within the filming of the final scene for the night. "So what brings you here?"

"Consider me here to return the support." Claire smiled at his confused expression. "Oh, I mean since you both came to one of our rehearsals…"

"Ah, yes. Right." Erik smiled back. "That's very kind of you."

"Oh my god!!" A female's voice cried out.

The area fell silent then as an angry male voice bellowed, "Give me the girl and no one gets hurt!"

_This isn't part of the scene._ Erik remembered reading this part the script with Angel when they first received it. He looked over to see a crazed man holding the entire present cast and crew hostage with a loaded weapon. It was too real to be a scene prop.

The man snatched Angel's hand and pulled her to him. No one dared to intervene. When Erik attempted to make a move, Claire clutched his arm to hold him in place without giving away that she was in on this. Erik also saw Angel subtly shaking her head against his worried expression. "Which trailer is yours, pretty one?" The man snarled at her and then proceeded to lick his lips while eyeing her figure.

_No!_ Erik thought wildly. _Oh God no! He's going to rape her!_ In his panic, he forgot about Angel's prophetic power. Just as Erik was about to move again, he heard Angel's voice.

She laughed as if someone just told the world's funniest joke. "Pretty one?" Angel shook her head in amusement at the threat, "I don't believe I've been called that before." The moment that the man had announced his presence, Angel grew alarming furious at the interruption of filming. Her anger swelled quickly within her, making her unable to resist the public display of her abilities—especially against this man. Angel looked him dead in the eye, showing no fear of the gun he waved at her. "But I bet you say that to all the girls."

Claire managed to keep her amused grin tucked behind a frown, since she didn't want to appear suspicious. _Master Atkins will be upset to have missed this._

The man nervously screamed at Angel again—hoping to scare her enough to do his wishes—yet she countered. Apparently the man wasn't told of her powers when Claire (on Reece's behalf) hired him to play out this little scene. But then again, it wasn't really common knowledge to ANYONE at this point—and Reece stated that he wanted her to expose herself. _That's the only way, Claire. Just like when she was a child…the more she used it…got a taste of it…the more she wanted of it._

Within moments, Angel had the gun safely in her hands and the man kneeling at her feet. But as she turned to face Erik, the crowd around her caught her attention. They began kneeling or bowing, having also been affected by the power of her voice. She then realized that she had gotten carried away. Actually, for the moment, she had let it control her—allowing it to spread to the others around her instead of just focusing on the man who threatened her.

Pierre started to approach her then, "Yes! Yes!! Now you see! Now you all see!" He started crazily praising the crowd for their respectful bowing to Angel. Quickly he turned to Angel and gently clasped his hands around one of hers, "See how they await your command?! What is it that you wish for us to do, Your Highness?!"

Angel sharply pulled her hand free and stepped back once. Her eyes swept over the crowd and again she realized she had gone too far—but thankfully this crowd was rather small in size. "No. No. NO!" She fearfully shook her head. When Pierre attempted to bathe her in phrases she wished not to hear, she turned a cold glare at him, "ENOUGH! I'm not your Highness…I'll never be…" Quickly she turned to Erik, "Take me home."

The moment Angel was gone from the premises; everyone seemed to awaken from their stupor. Claire had already moved off from the scene and was already in contact with Reece. "You should have seen it, Sir. She is phenomenal. You were right! Even if she tried resisting at first, she soon had the whole crowd in her control." Claire walked back to her car as she listened to his reply. "Yes, I shall give you a full in person report upon my return." She hung up the phone, climbed into her car—driving away after starting her car.

* * *

When Angel had left that evening with Erik, Andrew visited Araphim to update him of Angel's situation.

"You had an encounter with him at the park earlier?" Araphim was surprised at Reece's boldness. Andrew nodded in confirmation. "Did she warn you in time?"

Andrew knew that Araphim referred to her sensory ability, "Just barely—yet still too late. Before we had a chance to react, she was in his arms."

"Oh good Heavens!" Araphim was apparently flustered by the revelation. "Is this why you visited me? To inform me that you lost her to him?!"

"Oh no, Your Grace…on the contrary, he let her go within moments and left willingly."

Araphim blinked in confusion, "He did?"

Andrew nodded, "It's odd. Every attempt he's made towards a chance at her, he retreated so quickly."

Araphim leaned forward and clasped his fingers together, "Reece and I go back a long time, Andrew."

"Angel mentioned that." Andrew interrupted.

"What did she tell you?"

"Just a light mention that you were the one that got her away from him."

Araphim nodded to Andrew's answer, "Yes…I kept tabs on them during the eight years he trained her. I stayed to the side for as long as possible, but I had seen too many subtle acts from him to her and knew I had to get her away."

"Do you think maybe he's got a plan of sorts?"

"I know he does. It wouldn't be like him to not have a plan." Araphim sighed and rubbed his temple. "Skywalker opens the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, on the 2nd." Andrew replied.

"Good. Then tomorrow I shall join you for dinner. It will be nice to see her again."

"As you wish, Your Grace."

* * *

Finn had teamed up with Marie and they both stared on making dinner. Meanwhile, Tobias and Meg kept each other company as they watched a holiday movie. "On Sunday, after Skywalker's opening night, Angel and I are going to get as much Christmas shopping done as possible." Meg began one of their many conversations during the movie.

"Dinner is ready, you two." Marie saved Tobias from heartbreakingly revealing not only his traitorous ways, but the fact that Meg's planned shopping trip would never happen. To him, it was even foolish to consider it wishful thinking. Andrew arrived home as they made their way to the dining room.

"Father Keirnan, how did the meeting with Chancellor Cheyvon go?" Finn greeted his friend as they all sat down.

"It went well, Father Rashad. But I merely informed him about the past few encounters with Reece." Andrew turned to Marie then, "Ah, Marie, Chancellor Cheyvon shall be joining us for dinner tomorrow."

"Of course. We would love to have his company." Marie replied with a nod as she passed a bowl of corn to Meg.

"He wants to visit Angel, doesn't he?" Finn asked.

"Are you going to tell Angel?" Tobias added.

Andrew glanced over to Tobias, however, directed his reply to both of them, "Either tonight or tomorrow morning. She might be too exhausted when she gets home."

"Do you think she'll want to see him?" Finn recalled the night she ran away as a teen. That was something that shared with the entire Sanction—especially, when years later she began turning up on theatre screens everywhere.

"I don't know, Father Rashad. She hasn't really expressed much about her personal feelings of him." Soon the conversation for the remainder of dinner fell into casualty.

* * *

Reece invited Claire to join him for a private dinner. Once they sat down, he eagerly awaited for her report.

"As you requested, I hired a willing random fan of hers to just walk right on set during a scene and act crazed." Claire began. "He came right on cue, but apparently thought to take the whole ordeal a bit further."

"How so?" Reece asked more out of curiosity than alarm.

"Let's just say the poor fool thought he could score with her."

Reece burst into laughter, "And what did my sweet Angel do?"

"At first she seemed totally pissed at the interruption, but after he called her Pretty One, she burst into laughter exactly as you had done. I think it made him a bit mad."

"That's my girl. No fear."

"Exactly." Claire nodded. "She looked him straight in the eye and soon had him on his knees before her. But the moment I saw others kneeling as well, I knew I had to leave."

Reece understood. Claire might have been unknowingly exposed had she stuck around. "Ah, good job then, Claire. I see a little bonus for you on the holiday."

"Thank you, Sir." She smiled at him and Reece gladly returned it.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon

* * *


	12. November 30 & December 1

_Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Angel and Erik arrived home to again find everyone tucked in for the night. Quietly, Angel stood nearby as Erik placed their coats in the hall closet. Erik wrapped his hand around Angel's and proceeded to lead her to their room. He could see just how exhausted she was.

Marie then emerged from the kitchen after stopping for a late night glass of milk, "Ah, Erik, Angel…good to see you home now. I took the liberty to fix you both a plate from dinner."

"Thank you, Marie, but I think we'll just…" Erik paused when he felt a shake of his arm.

"No, it's ok." Angel lethargically cut in. "I'll eat now."

"Very well then." Erik replied, giving a small nod as Marie headed upstairs. "Good night, Marie." He changed direction and tugged Angel into the kitchen with him. She let go of his hand and moved ahead to sit at the table. Erik had eaten earlier from the catered buffet table while Angel busily filmed her scenes, so he wasn't hungry at all. He snatched her plate from the counter and put it in the microwave. While he waited, Erik glanced over to Angel, only to notice she had drifted off to sleep. He briefly pondered her cuteness at the moment, before snapping his attention back to the microwave. He stopped the countdown just before the ding could disturb anyone at rest. Erik set the plate of reheated food near her before lightly shaking her awake, "Angel, honey…your food is done."

She moaned in protest, but sat up anyway. "Thanks." She mumbled as she wiped at her eyes. Erik remained quiet while she slowly ate. He was well aware that she was in no mood for either small talk or harmless flirting. Angel managed to eat half of her meal. "That's it. No more." Erik left the dish on the table and pulled her to her feet before she conked out again.

"C'mon, love…just up the stairs and into bed." He urged her. Angel absently nodded and managed to make it to her door at least, before passing out in complete exhaustion. Erik chuckled as he changed her first and tucked her in, before slipping himself into something more comfortable and climbing into bed next to her.

_It had been instant love the moment she met Erik, but after spending a few days with him, she learned that he was highly eccentric in his ways. He also seemed extremely stiff and rigid in her presence. Angel had the feeling that even light intimacy threatened to further his reclusive ways. But she was determined to win him over._

_"Erik, why are you afraid when I touch you?" It was a warm summer afternoon. Nearly a year had gone by before they finally became public friends and after two months of that, she pleaded for something more._

_"Drats, I'm terribly sorry, but I must attend to an urgent matter." He purposely brushed her question aside and proceeded to leave._

_"NO." Angel grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the front porch swing. He was completely stunned._

_"Angel." He was on borderline anger._

_She furiously shook her head, "Look at me, Erik." Reluctantly, he turned her way. Angel decided then to be bold. In sudden movement, she pressed her lips to his. He rewarded her by shoving her to the floor and fleeing._

_That nearly ruined her chance with him. But three heartbroken weeks later, the relationship progressed again. It had started when he willingly kissed her. He noticed with clarity that his attentiveness to her was absorbed hungrily by her. He began to settle comfortably in the relationship with her—doting on her quite often. Things were going so well that he nearly was blindsided the day her curiosity turned on him—or more specifically, his mask._

_"How long have you been wanting to see what it hides?!" He yelled furiously at her. "Were you pretending this whole time to love me just so that I'd let my guard down?!" His pacing was erratic, frantic and intent to put fear in her._

_Yet she stood her ground, "You honestly think I had planned to fool you? You don't know me, Erik. If it was my only goal just to see beneath it, then I could have made you willingly remove it long ago." _

_Her statement momentarily startled him, "What do you mean? How could you willingly make me want to remove it?"_

_Her eyes grew wide and she abruptly turned away, "Nothing, I meant nothing by it." Erik caught her evasive rushed mumbling. He knew she meant to tell him something then, he could see the need by the way she fidgeted. _

_"Angel?" He calmly called out to her, hoping the change of his voice would urge her._

_She turned back to him, "Please, Erik. Just consider it a final step for us…to be official lovers." Angel timidly stepped to him, taking his hands in hers. _

_"You're saying that if I expose myself…" _

_"Then it means you trust me." She squeezed his hands. "Because I trust you. Here I stand in arms length of you. If you were truly in your rage you would have hit me."_

_"I'd never."_

_"Not intentionally, Erik. I know." She stared deeply at him and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Please."_

_Erik sighed and gave in. Slowly he pulled his hands free from her and reached behind his head to undo the knot. He closed his eyes as the mask fell to the ground between them._

_Angel's eyes followed the mask until it hit the ground. Then she casually let her eyes wander back up to his face. The moment she gazed upon his deformity she gasped. Erik snapped his eyes open in readiness to yell at her in an 'I-told-you-so' manner, but the tears falling from her eyes made him hesitate. He felt much like the monster he appeared then—for bringing such celestial beauty to tears. But then his expression became confusion as he noticed her breathing change._

_"An…gel?" He was unused to such a reaction._

_Confidently she tucked her hand behind his head and pulled him down to her. Just before she kissed him, she mumbled in a whisper, "God…you're such a turn on." He was so startled that he couldn't will himself to move of his own accord. It wasn't until he felt the rest of him become exposed that he got his bearings together. _

_"Angel, what are you…" _

_Again, she cut his protests off, "Make love to me Erik." How could he refuse when there was so much pleading in her tone? After that night with her—which was extremely and passionately explosive—Erik learned quickly that his deformity was a source she could focus on to become calm during overwhelming situations._

The sunlight cascaded into the room, planting an early morning glow on Angel's sleeping figure. Erik wondered what her dreams were as he watched a smile form on her lips. "What do you dream of, my love?" He mumbled much too quietly before rising up from the bed.

He looked over and glanced at the violin and the pile of sheet music. The musical score he had written only needed minor tweaking, but he had to settle on imagining the music in his head. He didn't want to disturb Angel while she slept.

Erik sat down at the desk and began working. After last night, he eagerly allowed her the pleasure of sleeping in as late as she wanted. While he scribbled new notes down, he thought of the few things that had to be done for the day.

First, there was the matter of picking up the costumes for Skywalker's after party tomorrow night. The seamstress called him an hour ago, saying that the dress was finished a bit early. He still debated on taking Angel with him to pick her costume up, or merely assign Marie to retrieve it for them. Then there was the matter of entertaining her by nightfall with a private concert—in which he would play this masterpiece he wrote for her.

Erik's thoughts were interrupted when Andrew entered the room. "Ah good, you're decent…" He then turned to see Angel still asleep. "She isn't up yet?"

"Father Keirnan, please, lower your voice." Erik spun in his chair, with his eyes darting to Angel, hoping that she wasn't disrupted.

"Sorry." Andrew then whispered, "Is something wrong?"

Erik sighed, "We just got in much too late last night." He paused and debated on whether he should tell Andrew of yesterday's incidence on set. "Actually, something quite interesting happened, Father Keirnan. A crazed man wandered on to the set and held us all at gunpoint."

Andrew quickly glanced at Angel, "Was she hurt?"

Erik shook his head, "Not even." Then he continued, "I think his plan was to rape her, but he never had a chance." Erik lowered his voice, "That wasn't even the most frightening part, Father."

"What happened?"

"I have a feeling that Angel lost control of herself again." Erik replied.

"What…?" Andrew then realized, "Her power."

Erik nodded, "The whole place started bowing to her. She reveled in it for a split second and then seemed to be jolted from it."

"Good heavens!" Andrew quietly thought for a moment. "I think she's growing closer towards Reece—it's finally getting to her."

"How do we stop this?" Erik asked, but Andrew only shrugged.

"I don't think we can…not once it's been started." More silence passed. "Oh, I wanted to tell you…Chancellor Cheyvon is our dinner guest tonight."

"To see Angel?" Erik sighed and made a mental note to his list of tasks.

Andrew nodded. "I am unsure of her reaction when she gets the news, since I don't really know her personal feelings towards him." Angel stirred then and muttered something, but didn't wake up.

Finn then peeked in the doorway, "Father…Erik…would either of you like to come Christmas shopping with me, Tobias and Marie?"

Andrew got up from his chair, "Sure. I'd like to pick out something nice for Angel." He turned to Erik, "Will you stay with her?"

"Of course, I'll stay her. I also have a project I need to finish."

"Oh…good. Yes, that's for the better." Andrew nodded and left the room. Erik then turned back to his sheet music. However, after checking quickly on Angel's sleeping status, Erik retreated to the backyard.

While Reece sat enjoying his mid-morning breakfast, his thoughts strayed once again to knowledge he recently learned. _I just knew that hiring that man would ignite Angel that way. I really wish I was there to have seen it, but then it would have been a dead give-away. _Reece sighed, knowing that his recreated imagination of that ordeal most likely failed as to how it really happened.

"I'm sorry to have pushed you to that, dear Angel…" He spoke aloud within his solitude, "…but it was necessary. It's just another push to get you where I want you. This will make tomorrow night that much easier for the both of us." _And I'm sure it's helped to put a strain on your relationship with that monster._

Reece finished his breakfast just as his two minions entered the room. "Sir, we've just been informed that your outfit for tomorrow night's party is finished. Would you like to have it delivered?"

He was on his feet instantly, "No. Tell Alfred to have the car waiting out front."

"Very well, Sir." The two minions bowed and left the room to carry out the command.

The next interruption was from the phone resting at the center-point of the table. "This better be important!"

"You better believe it is." The caller replied.

Reece frowned. _How dare someone reply to me in such a manner. _"Who is this?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. After all, aren't all minions supposed to be anonymous?" The caller continued.

"Yes, but they're also not to be so brash to even those that they don't serve." Reece stood up and began to pace the room. "Now, I know for a fact that you aren't one of mine, since you had the audacity to phone me in such a rude manner. And certainly you can't be hers; because I would know the moment she took it upon herself to gather minions on her own." Reece let a chuckle. "So, you have three seconds to reveal yourself before I hang up on you."

"I was there last night."

That caught Reece's attention, "Well, you still haven't identified yourself. One more chance now."

The caller sighed, "AH, of course. You wouldn't recognize my voice as you did most if not all of the talking during dinner that night."

That was a BIG tip to Reece, but he still wasn't sure. _If it's who I think it is, then I suppose he's earned my respect for such a bold move. I wonder if she is there listening in on this. _"Well now, this is surprising…I must say…" Reece let amusement into his tone and decided to press a few of Erik's buttons, "How much longer can a monster, such as you, hold onto an angel?"

Reece heard an unmistakable grunt from Erik. "Forever." Erik simply replied, yet it was strained. "But, my friend, it's not exactly how long I can hold on to her…but more so of how many times she let's me."

A flush of anger erupted through Reece then, "Just how DID you get this number?"

"The same way you got hers." Erik calmly replied. "I have connections too, ya know."

Reece closed his eyes and focused on calming down. _Just remember, tomorrow night this monster will be crawling back to his monster pit._ "You are foolish for calling me."  
"How so?" Erik responded curiously.

"I know what you're up to. You've called to attempt to threaten me and maybe to possibly scare me into revealing my plans." Reece felt successful in putting this conversation back in his favor.

"I hate to break it to you, but your so-called plans are rather obvious."

Erik was cut off when Reece began to laugh hysterically. "You are a great source of amusement, monster."

"That will be enough of that." Erik coldly retorted.

"Don't like it when I call you monster, eh?" Reece suavely continued.

"Erik, who are you talking to?" Angel's voice seeped into Reece's ear then. She had awakened to find Erik not in the room with her and had gone searching for him.

"No one, Angel." Erik hastily replied.

"Well maybe you should hang up. This no one is rather upsetting you, it seems." Angel replied. When Erik didn't move, she snatched the phone from him. "I don't mean to be rude, but you're upsetting my fiancée…so I'm hanging up now."

"Perhaps you better think twice about that, my dear." Reece grinned wildly.

_Oh god no!_ Angel visibly flinched when his voice drifted into her ear. The phone clattered to the ground with Angel crumbling to her knees trying hard to keep herself together. Reece heard the tell-tale click of the phone being hung up, but wasn't the least bit upset. That simple reaction from her had fueled his ego.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon

* * *


	13. December 1 pt2

_Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"How dare you!" Angel was more furious towards Erik than entranced by Reece. The cell phone lay forgotten at the moment on the lawn. In her anger, Angel had Erik backed against a tree. The whole situation would have gone differently had Erik not foolishly revealed that he called Reece. "What were you thinking of calling him!?"

Erik glanced down to the finger she poked at his chest with. "…Angel…I…"

"NO! Don't you dare go and make an excuse to get back in my favor. Erik, I can't believe you!" She shouted again. "I love…loved you, but you just…you just…you just nearly put me in danger! Do you want to lose me?!"

"Angel, please let me explain." Erik tried to cut in again.

Angel shook her head at him. Instead of continuing her shouts, tears fell from her eyes, "Why, Erik, why!? Why did you call him?"

Erik noticed that she was giving him a chance to explain. He knew he had only one chance, and if he failed, she might willingly walk away from him—forever. "Was it six times now that he's pulled a fast one on us?" He paused to let that notion settle into her thoughts. "I figured for once, maybe we oughta get the upper hand." Erik confidently latched onto her upper arms, "I decided to take to the offensive. I love you so much, Angel…I don't want to sit idle on the sidelines as he swoops in on you!"

"Oh Erik…" Angel fell into his embrace. "…my foolish Knight…" His mask quickly took up residence aside the cell phone. Angel planted kisses in a fury on his exposed face. Finally she pulled away, as they both were now breathing heavily. "Promise me…no more offensive. It's best just to avoid him altogether."

"But…"

"Promise me!" She spat again.

Erik sighed and held her tightly to him, "Alright, I promise." While, they stood that way for a few moments, Erik pondered again just how delicate Angel was with this whole situation. _She would rather avoid him. But that is only delaying the inevitable. No one has really outright said it…but I know…I feel it…that time is growing short for all of us._

Finally, Angel pulled back, "I heard Father Keirnan in the room with us earlier. What did he want?"

"Ah, he mentioned that Chancellor Cheyvon was joining us for dinner tonight." Erik casually replied. They had just started walking back inside, but at the back door she froze.

"And no one bothered to ask me before inviting him?"

"Angel, no one invited him." Erik tried to sooth her. He didn't want another argument again. _Father Keirnan DID mention that they knew nothing of her thoughts of Chancellor Cheyvon._

She grunted and went inside, with Erik tagging behind her. "A man with his personality should NEVER have been promoted to Chancellor."

"I don't understand." Erik hastily followed her back up the stairs to their room.

"I can't really say that he is worse than Reece…but Chancellor Cheyvon sometimes gets a little full of himself." At the top of the stairs she halted and turned to Erik, "Did you know…I wasn't even living with him for a whole year before he ordered a test run on my abilities."

"Are you saying that you hate him?"

Angel shook her head, "Let's not talk about this, ok?" Erik frowned as she entered their room with intent to dress for the day. As she slipped into fresh clothes, Angel grinned at him, "I dreamt about you."

"Oh, did you now." Before she could get a shirt on and attempt to detail him about the dream, Erik pulled her to him.

"Erik…!" She lost all momentum to protest when his lips connected with her neck before trailing down. Angel soon found herself only able to emit in nothing but moans of pleasure.

* * *

Meg was ever so relieved to have lunch finally roll around. Before she had left with Claire, the director had given them all good words of praise. Both girls had then agreed to eat lunch at the Coney Island.

"So, how is Angel doing? Is she ok?" Claire began as they sat at a table with their food.

"What makes you ask?" Meg answered.

"Well, I kinda visited her on set last night." When Meg began to frown, Claire quickly explained, "I was only returning the support since they came to see our show rehearsals."

"Ah, well she is fine. Erik made sure she was fully rested." Meg nodded.

"It was scary. The man with the gun…threatened her, but she wasn't afraid." Claire continued. "She did something, not just to the man, but to everyone." Claire looked off in a daze, "What is she?"

Meg set her sandwich down and stared thoughtfully at it. "I think Father Keirnan will have my head if I told you."

"Who?" Claire turned her gaze to Meg in time to see her shake her head. "C'mon, you can tell me. I deserve to know, don't I?"

That seemed to win Meg over. "Ok, I'll tell you." Meg sighed, taking a quick sip of her drink. "I'm not really sure I can give you a hundred percent correct answer…but from I've learned, Angel supposedly has a dangerous power in the form of her voice. And there's some crackpot guy out there with intent to use that power for evil." Claire just blinked. "I know…sounds too cliché, but it's true, Claire!"

"I believe you." Claire replied. _It seems that little Meg doesn't like Master Atkins. But, she doesn't matter anyways. Once his plan is fulfilled, Megan won't even matter to Angel._

"Thanks." Meg mumbled as she looked at her watch. "Gosh, we gotta get back!"

* * *

"This is perfect!" Finn quipped as they arrived home that afternoon. "Angel is going to absolutely LOVE this." Behind him were Andrew, Tobias and Marie.

"What am I going to love?" Angel emerged from the kitchen upon hearing them arrive home. There was a half eaten sandwich in her hand.

"Angel, did you sleep well?" Andrew distracted her as Tobias fumbled to cart the package away to hide somewhere.

She hesitated to reply, giving a glance to Erik as he walked up from behind her. "Is something wrong?" Finn darted glances between Erik and Angel. "Did Re—"

Angel quickly shook her head, "No, he wasn't here…sort of."

Andrew's face fell somberly, "What do you mean sort of?"

"I don't want to talk about that." Angel countered. She quickly finished off her lunch and then pointedly approached Andrew, "But what I do want to talk about is our dinner guest for tonight."

"Angel." Erik sternly spoke in attempt to casually guide her from what she was about to do. But she ignored him.

"I hear he invited himself." Suddenly she grew cross. "Who does he think he is?" And just as suddenly, Angel turned on her heel and huffed from the room.

Andrew gave Finn and Tobias a glance to follow him as he tuckered after Angel. "Angel, we need to talk. NOW!"

She had led them outside. "Why is he coming? Is he going to chase off my fiancée?"

Andrew knew she hinted at the whole Christian affair. "Actually, Chancellor Cheyvon got along quite well with Erik. He just wants to see you."

"I don't." She shot back. "I still haven't forgiven him."

"Why not? Because of Christian?" Tobias stepped forward. Angel shot him a look.

"He's chased off Christian…but that was after he chased off Father Keirnan. Oh sure, he brought him back—but that bit of info won't help him to get back in my favor." Angel started pacing. Finn and Tobias knew what she was talking about with Andrew. "I don't want him getting buddy-buddy with my fiancée. Araphim is NOT my father."

"And neither is Reece." Andrew finally dropped the bomb, knowing that once Araphim found out he did that, Andrew would be in quite a lot of trouble.

Angel froze, "What did you say?" Then she shook her head in disbelief. "Of course he's my father."

"Because he told you?" Andrew continued.

Angel stopped again, this time turning to Andrew, "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Reece was a friend of your parents. That's why your mother hated you. Apparently he killed your real father and made your mother believe…"

"My god…" Angel interrupted. "How long have you all kept that a secret?"

"Angel, I'm sorry…Chancellor…" Finn tried to apologize.

"Just shut up!" She flashed in anger towards Finn, "The bloody bastard doesn't even deserve to be Chancellor. He was supposed to be trustworthy, but he only USED me from the beginning."

"Used you?" Finn was confused.

"Father Keirnan knows." Angel vaguely offered.

Tobias and Finn glanced at Andrew. "Angel, that was only to see where you stood concerning your abilities." Andrew revealed. "Chancellor Cheyvon had a right to know exactly what Reece had done to you during the eight years you were raised by that maniac!"

"He's right, Angel." Finn added. "We all want what's best for YOU."

Angel felt ashamed then—for accusing and being angry with the wrong group. "I…I'm sorry." Timidly she glanced up. "God, I'm such a fool for holding on to a useless grudge."

"No, Angel." Erik had walked up to her. He had stayed off to the side and heard the whole argument. "You were just misled so deeply that anyone wouldn't have seen the real truth."

"Erik?!" She turned to him, startled at first, but regained herself and walked calmly into his embrace. She cried a little, but quickly pushed it down.

"Perhaps we should go out." Erik suggested. "I have a surprise for you."

Angel pulled back, "A…surprise?" Erik only nodded.

Once they were gone, Andrew sighed, "Well, that was rather interesting."

"I'm glad it's all sorted out now." Tobias added.

"And now we know what she had thought of Chancellor Cheyvon." Finn finished. They all walked back inside to have a late lunch.

* * *

Alfred pulled up to the curb by the seamstress shop, "We're here, Sir."

Reece glanced up from the magazine he was reading, "Thank you, Alfred." Just as he attempted to exit the car, his phone chimed. "This better be important."

"Yes, Sir." Reece recognized the voice of the lead construction worker. "The trucks and candles have arrived within the past hour. I had my men check them over thoroughly before calling you—so there are no problems at all."

"Ah, excellent." Reece smiled. "Park the trucks as planned. As for the candles, unload them and place them on the shelves in the room, but do not light them. And before locking the room up temporarily until tomorrow night, make sure there is a lighter left for me."

"Yes, Sir."

Reece ended the call and turned to Alfred, "Wait here." He entered the shop and was immediately greeted by the seamstress.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Pickup for Atkins." Reece patiently replied as he approached the main counter.

The lady turned to the counter behind her and frowned, "Well, I have two here for that name, so I'll need a first name."

Reece paused. _Two? The other one must belong to Angel._ "Uh, Reece." He was then handed a package.

"Would you like to inspect it now or perhaps try it on? The event isn't until tomorrow night, so I could make any needed adjustments during the day."

Reece shook his head and opened the package, "I trust you did well the first time around."

"That's very kind of you, Sir."

There was a pause in the conversation as Reece inspected his suit and the mask that went with it. "Very well done." The lady then repacked it. "I would like to see the other one now."

"Sorry, but I can't do that since you aren't the owner."

"Of course you can!" The lady had just lost some points in favor to him. "I know the name of its owner and surely she won't mind me pre-inspecting it." The lady hesitated. "All I will do is look at it." Finally, she relented and began to show him the other costume.

Outside of the shop, another car had pulled up. Erik emerged first before turning to help Angel out.

"A costume shop?" She gazed at the building before turning to Erik with a sly grin, "Wait…you little sneak…you ordered my costume here, didn't you?" Erik only smiled and nodded. Angel quickly hugged him, "My gosh, Erik, you're the best!"

"I try." Erik was only able to briefly return the hug as he replied to her. In the next moment, she was already bolting down the sidewalk and around the corner to the front door of the shop. By the time Erik managed to catch up to her, she was frozen with her hand on the door handle. "Well go on, Angel." Suddenly and wordlessly, she spun on her heel, latched onto Erik's hand and pulled him back to the car. He tried to protest, but the panic in her actions paused his questioning.

"Drive home." She simply told the driver. The car matched her urgency as it sped away from the shop.

"Angel, what is it?" Erik tried again.

She remained quiet during the return trip home. This was the first time she managed her sensing ability early enough to successfully detect Reece before she became unable to resist the pull.

Back inside the shop, Reece had gotten his fill of the dress. _This certainly works in my favor. Now I'll know what Angel shall be dressed in, and she won't have a clue about me._ "Tell me, when is this one to be picked up?"

"I placed a call early this morning, but there really is no telling when they will come to retrieve it—could be now, or maybe tomorrow sometime." The seamstress set the package back behind her on the counter.

"Thank you." Quickly, Reece paid for his outfit and left. Once outside, he glanced around, but saw no other vehicle but his own.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon...

* * *


	14. December 1 pt3

_Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"Back so soon?" Marie glanced up from the sofa as Angel strolled past.

"What was the surprise?" Finn held his hand out to stop Erik in order to question him.

Erik only shook his head, "Didn't get the chance to show her."

"What happened?" Andrew was much too concerned for his health. Erik took too long to answer and in a huff, Andrew darted after Angel.

Finally, Erik answered, "I don't know what happened." He was at a complete loss for an explanation.

"Isn't it obvious what happened?" Angel had walked back into the room with Andrew in tow. He had quickly convinced her to come back into the room with the others and explain things. "Or what would have happened?"

"I'm sorry, you lost me." Tobias chirped in.

"How am I supposed to go out anywhere without fear that HE'LL be there!?" She dropped a big hint and everyone caught on.

"Reece." Andrew snarled and then sighed.

"I think I should just move out of the country. Italy sounds nice or maybe France or Japan." Angel began thinking aloud.

"But what of your movie?" Finn asked.

"Pierre won't need me for a while. Actually, I'm done unless he needs me to touch up a few scenes." Angel walked over to the sofa and sat down between Finn and Tobias. "This sucks." She meekly protested.

"I know, Angel." Tobias patted her arm to comfort her. "You still can't move out of the country."

"Why not?"

"Because A, we'd need proper clearance before such a move can be made and B, it takes time to get said clearance." Andrew logically replied, before adding, "And Reece would tear this planet apart in search of you."

Angel sighed. Erik walked over to her and quickly motioned for Finn to trade him spaces. "When is Chancellor Cheyvon arriving for dinner?"

Tobias checked his watch, "In a couple hours, right Father Keirnan?"

"I told him dinner would be at six-thirty at the latest." Andrew replied. It was four in the afternoon now.

"Marie, would you mind picking up the costume? The shop closes in an hour." Erik turned to her.

"Of course, Erik. If Reece is still there, which I highly doubt, then I have no fear coming face to face with that man." Marie nodded and then left the room.

Erik chuckled, _so I had Marie pick it up after all._ Then he turned to Angel, "How about we settle down with a movie?"

Angel looked up at him from her spot of resting her head on his arm, "Yes." She gave a small smile, "It would be nice to steal time and just relax for at least a couple hours."

"Well, we'll let you be." Finn suggested and led the others out of the room to give Erik and Angel much needed alone time between them. "Actually, we should pick up the Chancellor's favorite dish for dinner tonight."

"Good idea, Father Rashad." Tobias added while Andrew pondered that there was still time to buy a fresh pork roast and have it cooked in time for Araphim's arrival.

"Then it's settled." Erik rose up from his seat and quickly scanned their movie collection. "What should we watch?" He asked over his shoulder.

Angel leaned forward and touched Erik by the shoulder, stopping him in his search. She recalled one of the movies in the family collection—one in particular that was her absolute favorite. "Serendipity."

"You've seen that a million times, Angel." Erik wasn't protesting, but merely pointing out a fact.

"I know. But…" She frowned. "Please?"

"Admit it…you just like seeing Cusack's ass." He mocked her, hoping to remove the frown from her face.

It worked, but wound up producing a teasing gasp from her, "Do not! Your ass is WAY cuter." She protested.

"Only 'way cuter'?" He continued teasing her as he removed the disc from the box.

"Ok, ok…it's a downright sin for your ass to be that sexy." Angel was full smiles now.

"Just remember, you'll soon be Mrs. Sexy Ass."

Angel burst into laughter, "Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that." Erik started the movie and returned to the seat next to her on the sofa. He pulled her into a kiss as the opening credits rolled. When the movie started, Angel shifted position to lie down and rest her head on his lap in order to watch the movie. Not even five minutes into the show, Erik began absently running his hands through her long curly locks.

* * *

_I did it! _Meg's thoughts were nothing but extreme confidence. Rehearsals just ended and only then did she realize that she managed all three acts rather perfectly. _And just in time as well. _

Claire approached her, "We are so awesome!"

"Yeah, I know." Meg gushed in return. "Everyone else is great too! We've all come together."

"And now we're ready for tomorrow night!" Claire added. Yet, she had been ready for tomorrow night for ages. _Master Atkins will finally get rewarded and Angel won't be subjected to anymore self-induced pain._

"OH gosh, I have to get going. We have a dinner guest tonight and Mum is waiting outside for me."

"Who's the guest?" Claire asked curiously.

"Some chancellor guy." Meg shrugged and walked out.

Claire was startled and quickly phoned Reece. He answered on the third ring. "Sir, I just got some interesting news!"

"Yes, Claire, go ahead." He replied.

"Apparently Angel will be dining with the Chancellor tonight."

The sound she heard from his end suggested that he was drinking something. "What? Araphim?"

"Yes, Sir."

"That is interesting. But yet, it's a pity…since you clearly won't be able to join in the occasion to report to me later." She felt saddened then. "But don't worry, my dear, I can't count it against your performance. This is out of our hands…but only for tonight!"

She smiled again; he always did know how to make her feel better. "You are absolutely right, Sir. I shall return soon." She hung up and went out to her car.

* * *

By the time they were a bit over an hour into the movie, Erik and Angel realized they were home alone. Neither of them verbally declared it as they gradually became more focused on each other than in the movie. Within moments, Angel had straddled him and removed his mask. Slowly she kissed his deformity before moving to the normal side. "Am I to think I'm an appetizer before dinner? Or maybe dessert?" Erik teased her, recalling their 'dinner' joke from the other night.

She chuckled but answered seriously, "No. I want you to think that you are Erik, the man who TRULY stole my heart four years ago."

Erik pulled back from her, looking into her eyes. "I know you've said that many, many times, Angel…but I still can't believe it!"

She placed her palms on each side of his face, "Believe it love. Or will I have to MAKE you believe it?" There was a hint of a smile on her face.

He briefly frowned, realizing that she had the audacity to tease about using her power on him. "Angel…"

"I know. I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "Can I just get back to making out with you?" She whined.

His answer was to pull her hands away from his face, making it easier for their lips to meet. "Oh gross. Get a room you two!" Meg teasingly called out as she walked into the room.

"What's wrong with me publicly making out with my fiancée?" Angel slyly shot back to her friend while she reluctantly slid off Erik.

Meg just shook her head at them and noticed that Erik hastily slipped his mask back on before turning around. "Well, at least you aren't sleeping nude under the table again."

Angel heavily blushed, "MEG!"

"Perhaps, Little Megan should tell us how her day went." Erik spoke up, slipping in a little revenge on using the nickname she hated.

Meg glared at Erik, knowing what he was trying to do. She purposely ignored him, "C'mon upstairs with me, Angel. We can chat while I change." Angel shot a mournful look towards Erik as she was tugged upstairs. Erik had no chance to rescue her since the others arrived home as well.

"Ah, Erik…would you mind grabbing the wine bottle from the backseat. I'm going to start the pig roast." Andrew called out. Erik saw that everyone, sans Finn and Andrew, had their hands full. Marie had the dress from the shop, and Tobias had some of the bags from the market. Finn and Andrew had gone off to the kitchen to begin cooking to be ready in time. Erik eagerly set out to fulfill the request.

* * *

"Everything is going smoothly!" Reece announced after he sat down to dinner with Claire. "The trucks arrived earlier today, and the men are now setting everything up. You've become such great friends with Megan."

"That I have, Sir. But I find I do enjoy her company." Claire timidly added.

"Well good. That only helps to make the friendship more believable." Reece confirmed. He began to dig into his dinner then and Claire followed suit.

Claire nodded, "I've instructed Father Bennett in his role."

"Ah, good! And you've told him the basics?"

"Yes. I told him no more than what he only needs to know." Claire answered.

"Excellent." There was a pause in the conversation as they both took the moment to eat a bit more. After a while, the conversation picked up again. "Oh, I've seen Angel's dress."

"How did you manage that? Did you visit her?"

Reece chuckled, "NO, that would have only put EVERYONE in a tizzy. Actually, she had ordered hers from the same shop."

"That gives you the upper hand yet again, Sir." Claire was astonished at how well things were faring for him.

"Which is a great thing." He sat back for a moment. "The special room is done; everyone on my team knows their roles…"

"And Angel will be yours, Sir." Claire interrupted.

"I like your way of thinking, Claire!" Reece grinned. She smiled back.

* * *

Araphim exited his ride and gazed at the house. _Such a lovely home._ He briskly walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell once.

Inside the house, Meg helped Finn and Tobias set the table. They all heard the doorbell, but Andrew announced that he would answer it. "Chancellor Cheyvon, you're early. It's only six."

"Yes, Andrew, I know. But I thought to come early and perhaps get a meeting beforehand with Angel." Araphim walked through the doorway and handed his jacket to Andrew.

"Of course." Andrew nodded. "Would you like to meet the others first?"

"Oh, certainly." Araphim followed Andrew into the kitchen.

"Your Grace!" Finn caught sight of Araphim entering the kitchen. Tobias stopped and greeted him as well.

Andrew then motioned to Meg, "Your Grace, this is Megan Giry."

Meg smiled politely and bowed to Araphim. "Nice to meet you, Chancellor Cheyvon."

Andrew then continued, "And this is her mother, Marie."

"Pleasure to meet both of you." Araphim smiled at them. "I take it you are the owners of this fine establishment?"

"That we are, Your Grace." Marie replied. The buzzer on the oven rang. "Oh, please excuse us. Dinner shall be ready shortly."

"Yes, yes of course." Araphim exited the kitchen the same way he was led in. Just as he was about to ask for Angel's whereabouts, she casually descended the stairs—with Erik right behind her.

"Chancellor." Angel simply spoke, catching his attention. Erik remained quiet. "Thank you for joining us for dinner tonight."

Araphim could tell her manners were strained, but he understood. Then he noticed Erik. "Erik, how nice to see you again." Erik just simply nodded his head at him.

During this time, Angel had led both men to one of the back rooms for privacy. "We can talk in here." Then she turned exclusively to Erik, "I hope you don't mind if I take this meeting alone."

"No problem, Angel." Erik gently kissed her forehead and left the room. He also sensed that she was emitting superficial politeness. Erik walked into the kitchen to check the status of dinner.

"Angel kicked you out, huh?" Tobias nodded at Erik.

"That's putting it harshly." Erik retorted. "No, I figured she'd want to talk to him alone."

"Just hope that we don't hear any shouting." Finn absently commented.

Back in the private sitting room, Angel quietly eyed Araphim—watching as he calmly sat down. "This is a cozy little place you've been staying at, Angel." He commented as if she even needed his approval.

"I like it here." She replied.

"Because of that Erik fellow?" Araphim glanced at her over the rim of his glasses.

"Yes, because of Erik—as well as Meg and Marie." Angel folded her arms. "They all have treated me as practically their own flesh and blood." She looked off at the door, "Marie's been a better mother than my own."

Araphim sighed. "Jeannette just didn't understand."

"She understood more than you know. But I understand her now." Angel shot back.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought it was because of that damned Prophecy that she hated me." By this time she had unfolded her arms and clenched her fists. "She hated me because I had gotten her husband—my real father—killed!"

That's when Araphim blinked in shock. "How did you…"

"Father Keirnan told me." She watched him clench his jaw.

"I figured you'd find out sooner or later. I had hoped it was later—much later." Araphim sighed and leaned back in his chair. "At least you have managed to surround yourself with good people."

"They are more than good people."

"And this Erik fellow…he will make a good husband."

Angel suddenly bowed her head and the room grew silent. Finally she spoke, "But I'll never find out will I?"

"Of course you will. I plan to personally…"

She quickly cut him off, "Cut the delusion, _Your Grace_…" She momentarily slipped out of her strained politeness as anger overcame her, causing her to mockingly use his title. "…we both know that your only reason for coming to dinner tonight of all nights is because things are going to end…badly." Finally, she had spoken the words that she'd been dreading since getting the news of Araphim joining them for dinner. Still, it didn't make her feel any better.

"Angel, we can't be sure of how things will go." Araphim countered. "And my presence tonight has no bearings of foreboding." He was on his feet now, to show seriousness, "I only thought that visiting you was long overdue."

She was about to argue more, but a timid knock on the door interrupted them. Araphim moved over to answer it. "Excuse me, Your Grace…I was sent to inform you that dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Father Rashad." Angel replied haughtily and without another word she stormed from the room, leaving Araphim and Finn to scuttle behind her. When she entered the kitchen, Erik attempted to take her by the hand and escort her to their seats. She only tore her hand from his and huffed angrily into her chair. The others glanced worriedly to Araphim, who was no help in offering a reason—as he too was a bit subdued briefly. This caused everyone to begin dinner in strained silence.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon...

* * *


	15. December 1 & December 2

_Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Reece decided that the best way to unwind on the evening before Opening Night was a high-stakes poker game at the local bar. It had been a few weeks since he was last there. When he arrived, he sauntered over to a table at the end of the bar. "You guys starting up a game?"

A man, apparently the ring leader of the table, looked up, "We just ended a game and then our fourth man had to leave." The man looked over Reece, "Think you can handle a game?"

"I'd sweep you gentlemen clean, but tonight I'm only here to unwind."

"A boaster, eh?" The man bellowed in laughter. "Let's see if you can sweep us clean as you say."

Reece was about to correct the man, but the look he just received egged him on. "Ok…you asked for it. Deal me in!" Reece sat down at the table as a waitress came by.

"Would you like to order a drink, Sir?"

Reece glanced up, "Sure…a round for all of us."

"Well, looks like you're a big spender." The man whistled. "It's only gonna be more pleasurable to take your money then."

"We shall see." Reece confidently retorted. "Just deal."

The man grunted a protest to being ordered around, but dealt the cards anyway. Within moments the game was underway. While going through the motions, Reece let his mind half wander about Opening Night.

* * *

Dinner had been awkward that night. Angel had made it clear that she wasn't interested in conversation. Erik felt terrified, especially after various times he tried to simply either take her hand, steal a kiss or other such nonsense. Her retreat from his advances hadn't gone unnoticed by the others. 

As dinner was winding down, Erik was about to turn to Angel for a request. He watched as she stood up and walked out of the room before he had a chance to open his mouth. Araphim had even called out to her, but it went ignored.

"I don't like this, one bit." Andrew replied after she was gone. He turned pointedly to Araphim, "What were you talking about in there?"

Araphim shook his head, "I had thought she had come to terms with what you had told her, Andrew. But it seems that she still needs time."

Erik fiddled with his napkin while the others talked amongst themselves. _I can't have Chancellor Cheyvon's presence ruin my planned night. _Quickly he glanced up, "Excuse me." And with that he left the room in the direction Angel had gone. He caught up to her in their room. She was in the midst of stuffing some clothes into a duffel bag when he walked in on her. Erik stood frozen in the doorway, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Angel knew he was there, but didn't stop to acknowledge him. "Angel?" Finally she spared a moment and looked at him. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"Don't. Just don't, Erik." He was unprepared as she slid the ring off her finger and tossed it to his feet. "Screw waiting for clearance. I'm leaving." She turned back to pile more clothes into her bag.

Erik crouched down and picked up the ring, looking at it fearfully before returning his gaze to her. "Please don't leave." Anger then ignited in him when he thought that he'd never get to play for her now…and the fact that she was planning to run away. She shouldered her bag, and reached the doorway. "Stop right now." His forceful tone gave her pause. She stood facing him, slight anger for his interruption. "If you are planning on leaving…at least you can humor me and let me play one last time for you."

"Fine." Angel said nothing more as she sat down on the bed after dropping her bag to the floor at her feet.

Erik set the violin on his chin, and made a speech before playing, "I've been writing this just for you. It's about you. I've titled it…Angel." The notes began softly at first before transforming into something fierce and erotic.

Angel then realized that this was the piece he'd been working on that afternoon she had felt the urge to use her power on him. The memory tore at her heart, but she did not cry. Instead, she was mesmerized by the flow of his hands—swiftly fluttering over the strings and creating the seductive tune. _Oh Erik. We may both regret this later on, but… _"I'll stay." She knew he heard her, as his response was in the form of a small smile.

Erik played out the whole tune, grateful that she had changed her mind. After a few minutes more, he let the melody drift into silence. Confidently he set his instrument down and approached her. Eagerly, she offered her hand back to him—allowing him to slip the ring back on her finger. "We'll get through this….just trust me."

She nodded before tightly embracing him. It was late now and he could see she was tired. Angel gasped briefly when he scooped her into his arms and gently set her under the covers. "Sleep well tonight, my love." And he placed a kiss on her lips.

He then attempted to leave her side, assuming that she'd want the space after this ordeal. Erik was startled when her hand latched onto his arm, "Stay with me." He found himself unable to deny her wishes. Within moments, he was settling underneath the covers, curling against her tightly.

* * *

Andrew, Finn and Tobias followed Araphim outside. "Well I had hoped dinner was more jovial that it turned out." 

"Considering the circumstances, it should not have been a surprise, Father Keirnan."

"Your Grace, can you tell us what you and Angel talked about? What made her so upset?" Finn timidly glanced at Araphim.

"Angel verbally exclaimed that she felt my presence here tonight was a foreboding of something terrible." Araphim noticed that his ride was waiting for him at the curb. "Well, gentlemen, dinner was quite interesting at the least." He put his hand on Tobias's shoulder, but addressed them all, "I am quite pleased that you have done your jobs so well. If only I would have not convinced our Sanction to welcome Reece into our group, then these things would have gone so much differently."

"But then we may have never have gotten Angel." Tobias replied.

"Perhaps…perhaps not. There is really no way of knowing, Father Bennett." Araphim bid adieu to them and climbed into the cab. Finn and Tobias claimed exhaustion and headed back inside.

Andrew stared up at the sky for a moment, "I do so hope that Angel's uneasiness is severely unnecessary. May we be ever so ready for whatever comes our way."

* * *

_"Stay away from me, you damned delinquent!" Jeannette spat at Angel. _

_Angel merely frowned, not understanding why her power hadn't worked on her mother. "I'm not a delinquent!" Angel shouted back as she stomped her foot. _

_"Reece, reign in your little delinquent before I murder her!" Jeannette's shout brought him into the room._

_"What is going on here?"_

_"Your little rat here is trying to stir up trouble." She replied._

_"Angel, is this true?" He turned to the little girl._

_"No, Daddy!" Angel protested. "And I'm not a rat!"_

_"She tried to use her power on me." Her mother revealed._

_Reece turned back to Angel, "In your room. NOW!" Angrily, Angel huffed off, leaving a string of cuss words behind her. "I apologize, Jeannette. Angel was just…"_

_"Don't you dare apologize for that devil child." She threw a dishrag into the sink. "Honestly, Reece, I don't know why you just don't hand her over to Cheyvon already."_

_"No way. I'm not handing her off to that madman." Reece shot back. Angel listened in on the argument, instead of having gone back to her room. She had hoped her father would stick up for her. "Angel stays with me. If you don't like it…then just leave."_

_Jeannette said nothing as she stormed from the room, but Reece knew that she was taking him up on his suggestion. That was the last that Angel had seen of her mother. _

_"Good…she's finally gone!" Angel boasted as she walked back into the room._

_Instead, Reece spun on his heal, "Don't be so quick to cheer. What you did was completely out of line. What have I told you about using your powers on others…especially those you love?!"_

_"I'm sorry, Daddy!" Angel cried out. "I promise never to use it on those I love. But I didn't love her."_

_"Of course you do." Reece angrily grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "That was your mother. You only get one and now she's gone." That had made Angel feel slightly bad. "I know you two didn't get along well." Reece suddenly shook his head at her, "Nonetheless, you still need to be punished for breaking my rules."_

* * *

Angel's eyes slightly opened and she felt tears hit her cheeks. Her muffled cries into her pillow had awoken Erik. "Angel?" She didn't respond to him and he raised himself up on his arm. He reached with his other hand and gently nudged her arm. Again she didn't respond. "Angel, what's wrong?" Finally, he pulled her to face him and she only buried her tear-stained face into his exposed chest. Erik reached around and tightly held her to him. "It's ok, Angel. It was just a nightmare." He rocked her gently. 

Finally, she had calmed down enough to speak. "…Erik…" She clung to him. Angel still felt the dread of her concern from Araphim's appearance at dinner the previous night—even though she was repeatedly assured otherwise. She could not shake the fact that something big was going to happen. Angel pulled back slightly and looked Erik straight in the eye, "Never forget that I'll always love you…no matter what happens."

Erik furrowed his brow in concern before softening his gaze at her, "What is this nonsense, Angel? How can I ever forget that you love me?" Angel kissed his bare shoulder. How could she put into words the intense dread she felt? No, she wouldn't express her concerns now. She realized that she should just soak up as much as she could of Erik.

She trailed her hands down his scarred face, continuing over his firm abs. In a whisper she choked out, "Make love to me Erik…slowly and sensually….like it was the first time…" Slowly her eyes wandered up to his. Erik absently nodded before pulling her close to him and kissed her.

Just as he was about to fulfill her desires, an impatient knock on their bedroom door interrupted them. Erik groaned, but Angel called out rudely, "GO AWAY!" But the knocker insisted.

"Angel, that wasn't very nice." Erik reprimanded her and got up to answer the door after making sure he was presentable. "Father Keirnan?"

"Good morning, Erik!" He cheerfully called out. Angel only grunted in anger. "And good morning to you, Angel." Andrew grinned slightly. "What's the problem?"

"You!" Angel spat. "Everyone!"

Andrew frowned but Erik sheepishly explained, "We were…just about to have an intimate moment…"

"Oh, good heavens, forgive me Angel." Andrew quickly turned to her. "But Chancellor Cheyvon wanted to meet with you sometime today—preferably before Skywalker."

Angel sat up, making sure to cover herself properly, "Very well then. I shall humor him." In her anger, she had turned her power on Andrew, "Now leave."

"Yes, of course." Andrew swiftly carried out the command. Only at the bottom of the stairs did he realize what she had just done.

Erik realized right away, "Angel!"

Startled, she turned to him, "What?"

"I can't believe you just did that." He scolded. Angel knew exactly what she did and she neither defended herself nor protested Erik's reaction of it. She merely shrugged. That angered Erik. "Wouldn't Reece be so proud of you now." Those words slipped from him before he could stop himself. Suddenly, Angel was on her feet and had slapped him across the good side of his face.

"How dare you?" Angel clenched her fist at her side, "How could you say such a thing?!" Tears began to form in her eyes and she slowly backed away from him as she shook her head disbelievingly. "Do you think that I want this…this power? I hate it!" She turned and began to dress. "This god damned Prophecy has ruined my life! First I've had to tread carefully about speaking to others—even casually. Then I was duped to believe that the man that started this whole thing was my father—when my real father was killed! And then that very same man is a threat to the relationship I'm trying to normally have!" Angel reached the door by this time, "Cheyvon showed up last night for a reason. I don't know when, where or how…but something big is going to happen. And when it does, you and I will be finished and all your attempts to reach me again will be useless." She walked down the hall, leaving Erik with that foreboding warning.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon...

* * *


	16. December 2 Finale

_Disclaimer: (see chapter 1)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Reece sat back after enjoying a large lunch and again counted over his winnings from last night's poker game. _The men sure didn't like their pockets being cleaned out. But they asked for it._ It was a rare occasion to use his charm ability. The only other time he used it was as a permanent effect over Angel. He was the only soul that even knew about such a power and the fact that he had it. _No, not the only apparently. Angel I believe knows of it and Araphim for sure knows of it. That's why that bastard was so eager to get her away from me. I'm sure he found out much too late that I had already influenced her._

Since all those involved with Skywalker weren't needed until two hours before curtain call, Claire had the day available to serve him. He sent her off to check the internal and external area where the after party was held. She was also in charge of ordering the get-away vehicle and make sure it was parked in the correct planned location.

There was an hour break between the end of the show and the start of the party—giving all attendees to go home, dress up and arrive at the rented hall one block away from the theater. The private room at the nearby warehouse was complete. He would arrive there fifteen minutes before the party began and light all the candles. That would certainly give it enough time for the aroma to coat the room.

Reece wasn't overly concerned with making sure to be present at the start of the party. This little detail was changed after learning of Angel's sensing ability. He was grateful to Andrew for revealing that key fact. Instead, he intended to arrive midway through the festivities. _But I wonder if showing up early...even with Angel detecting me rather quickly…would she be insistent on spotlighting me to her Guardians?_ Reece wasn't sure he was up to risking such a thing. _No, it's best not. I cannot afford to have this plan get botched._

He chuckled upon imagining the look on that monsters face after discovering that he lost the game. _It will be a pity when my goal is reached. He was such a good adversary. But this cannot be delayed any longer. Even now, Angel might be in the midst of building up the ability to resist me._ Reece wildly shook his head, refusing to even continue mildly thinking about such a thing.

Angel hadn't joined the others for breakfast or lunch. She had spent the time avoiding them. Her Guardians, sans Andrew, grew concerned. "Isn't Angel going to join us for lunch?" Meg asked. "I won't be around for dinner."

"But she'll be at your show and you'll see her at the party." Marie tried to comfort her daughter.

"I know." Meg solemnly nodded. Erik joined them for lunch, but appeared in no mood for conversation. Again, Andrew understood.

Meg was about to cheerfully greet him, but Andrew shook his head, "Best to leave them be, Megan." Finn tried to ease the situation with casual conversation, but soon it was time to leave and meet with Araphim.

Andrew approached Angel in the backyard, "Angel, it's time to go." She sighed, saying nothing as she walked into the house. Angel joined Andrew, Finn, and Tobias in the car and was quiet during the trip to the Sanction. Walking the hallway toward Araphim's office, her Guardians fellow brethren approached her in awe.

"It's so cool to finally meet you." One would say.

"I wish I had been chosen as a Guardian." Another spoke up. And then the fanatics set in.

"Please…I just want to touch your hand!"

"Can you heal? I've had this limp for ages and…"

Angel finally snapped, "Enough!" She was outside of Araphim's door and he opened it when he heard the shout. "Why can't you people just leave me alone?!"

"Angel." Araphim simply muttered.

Andrew moved her inside before she unleashed her power on the crowd gathering around them. "C'mon, Angel." She allowed herself to be led into the office and sunk angrily into a chair.

"I am glad that you decided to visit." Araphim began the meeting. Angel said nothing, but gave him her attention. "Well, I suppose you want to get right down to business." She nodded. "Andrew tells me you have learned your sense ability."

"Yes." She crackly replied. "Well, it was more of explaining what that sensation had always been."

"I see." Araphim nodded.

Angel then interrupted, "Why did you leave me with that madman for eight years!?" Angrily she gripped the arms of the chair as she knowingly took control of the meeting—turning it more into a chance to confess a few things.

"Angel, I…" Araphim tried to begin.

She fiercely shook her head, "They've failed, Your Grace."

They all knew what she meant. Finn spoke up, "How can you be certain? I mean, sure, Reece got close to you once or twice. But he never had a chance…not against us. You're still here, aren't you?"

"But for how long, Father?" She countered. "Each attempt…" She suddenly bowed her head. "…It's been harder and harder to emerge from the pull."

"What do you mean, Angel?" Araphim was concerned about this revelation.

Her confession began in full force then. "In the phone call with him during the visit of Meg's rehearsals for Skywalker, I was so close to telling Reece where I was. I was willing to attempt to sneak away with him. I wanted him so bad, then. If it weren't for Father Rashad, I would have done just that." Angel was quickly on her feet and pacing as she let it all out. "And at the park…I sensed him, but the whole time I had to force myself to reveal that information to my Guardians. That allowed the chance for Reece to sneak up on us—as well as getting me in his arms." She stopped and stared at Araphim, with tears in her eyes, "I loved it there, in his arms. When they tore me away, I wanted to murder them all. But once Reece was gone, I felt so ashamed of myself. And thoughts of Erik flooded my mind."

"Angel, I had no idea…" Araphim gasped. He hadn't known that the after effect of letting Reece raise her as a child would be this devastating.

"I didn't either, Your Grace. But I'm admitting it now."

"What caused the change of attitude?" Tobias asked.

"I had a major fight with Erik this morning." Angel crumbled into the chair again, "I…slapped him. He made an insinuation after I angrily used my power on Andrew and then I slapped him." Tearfully she looked at the men in the room, "I don't want to lose Erik. He means so much to me. But I'm losing myself to Reece, and I can't stop that…I don't want to stop that…" Angel couldn't finish her confession when she buried her head in her hands and cried.

Araphim came around his desk and comforted her, "It's going to be ok, Angel." There was silence except for Angel's muffled sobs. "There's no choice now. You'll need to stay here…were we can protect you better."

Angel suddenly shot up, "But Skywalker...and the dress...Erik ordered my dress…"

Andrew put a finger to her lips, "You can still go. But you live here now, that's what Chancellor Cheyvon means." Angel numbly nodded in agreement.

Erik stared for a long time at the violin that rested against the wall. _How could something so right, go so wrong practically overnight?_ Tenderly he rubbed at his jaw. He could still feel her hand colliding with his cheek. The slap from her was something unexpected. "This is all that bastards fault."

_"Never forget that I'll always love you…no matter what happens."_

She had looked directly at him, forcing his attention to her words. _Had she known what was going to happen? _He only realized that then he was losing her. _Where those last words to me? She apparently wanted to be sure I would remember them. _Erik shook his head. It was nonsense to him.

Erik tried to comb over all the times that Reece made a play for her. Maybe there was something he missed. "It all started nearly a week ago over dinner. He apparently made friends with Meg just to get to Angel. The next morning he snuck into our room." He slumped to the floor and in his confusion of sorting out the situation Erik ran a hand through his hair. _Angel had claimed that something big was going to happen. She apparently wasn't overly concerned with Reece's miniscule attempts for her—but was more afraid of one final big attempt. _

Suddenly Erik sat up, "What if he does something at the play?" But Erik couldn't fathom such a thing. It was much to public of a place. _In all the times he's tried for her, there have been either me or her Guardians present with her. There were hardly ANY crowds._

All of this distorted thought was unnerving him. He wasn't getting to any conclusion. Erik then decided to push it all aside for now and play a musical piece. Music had always comforted him in his frazzled moments.

Angel eventually made it through the remaining time until Skywalker began. She had spent her time within her room at the Sanction after making a call to Marie to have her dress sent to her as well as letting Erik know that she was alright. She refused to speak to him, however.

The dress was something she could wear to both the play and the after party. When she arrived at the theater with her Guardians as escorts, she noticed that Erik had arranged his outfit the same way as well as in a style to match her dress. Angel cautiously approached him just inside the entryway. "Good evening…Erik." She was stiff in her greeting to him. It tore at his heart when she simply nodded to him, instead of embracing him or at least giving her hand for him to gentlemanly kiss. He noticed that she still wore the ring.

As she turned to walk to their seats, Erik clasped her hand in his and pulled her back, "Why are you shutting me out?" He thought she would need him more so now than ever.

Angel frowned, but didn't pull away, "I just…I assumed you would be angry with me." She timidly replied.

"For slapping me? It's understandable." He turned her to face him fully, "Angel, please…you know we can't afford to have a rift between us now of all times." When he gazed into her eyes, he saw the tears forming.

"Oh Erik!" Only then did she crumble into his embrace.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but we should get our seats. The curtain rises in five minutes." Andrew finally spoke up.

"Ah, right. Sorry." Erik nervously chuckled. He was glad that there was so much love between him and Angel that arguments never lasted long enough for them. He knew things were ok between them again as she resumed her light conversational banter with him all the way to their seats.

Angel noticed that Marie was already at the seats, saving them. "Marie!" She gave the woman an exhilarating embrace.

"Dear, you seem to be in high spirits!" Marie exclaimed.

Angel laughed and childishly replied, "Erik still loves me." Erik could only laugh at her response.

"You bet I do."

They were oblivious that Reece watched amusingly from his balcony seat as Erik pulled Angel into a passionate kiss. It was cut short, since the curtain began to rise. During the first Act, Angel was so amazed. Already, the story was fascinating to her. Erik could only be entertained by her childlike view of the musical. He found that the original storyline was done quite well. And by the break between the second and third act, he had realized that Meg was quite impressive. _She's obviously worked hard for her part. _

During the fifteen minute break, Angel chatted with Marie. The Guardians half chatted with Erik while keeping an eye out for anything unusual.

"My gosh, Meg is so awesome!" Angel gushed. "I could never do that."

"She's worked quite hard." Marie agreed. "I think part of it was knowing that you were going to be present on Opening Night."

"Wow." Angel stared at the stage again, replaying parts of Meg's role in the first two acts. "But I'm also into the storyline. Someone else has found the portal. I wonder what is going to happen. Will the guy have to give up his celestial love?" That question reverberated in her mind and she frowned as she absently squeezed Erik's hand.

Startled since he wasn't paying attention to her conversation with Marie, Erik turned to Angel with worry, "Is something wrong?" He noticed the solemn look on his fiancées face. "Angel?"

"This play is almost like us." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" When Angel didn't answer right away, he turned to Marie. "Marie, what is she talking about?"

"We were discussing the musical so far when she suddenly pondered if the guy would have to give up his love after someone else found the portal." Marie calmly brought Erik up to speed.

He nudged Angel's chin, "Is that what you think of us?" She slightly nodded. "Well, if you're thinking that you're the portal…then I don't care who finds out about you. I sure as hell won't give you up." His response brought a smile to her face.

Act 3 began promptly, drawing Angel's attention back to the stage. During the act, all loose ends were nicely answered and there was a surprise dance solo by Meg. Angel watched in amazement and clapped loudly as the curtain fell. "You see. He kept the love as well. Smart guy." Erik whispered to her.

"Oh, hell…forget this party then…take me home and make love to me!" She squealed in reply. Erik only laughed.

"We couldn't disappoint little Meg now, would we?" She realized he had a point there. "And there'll be plenty of time later on to love you."

"Not so loud you two." Finn's comment made Angel blush with embarrassment.

"I want to ride with Erik." Angel pleaded once they reached the limo area. She turned to Andrew, "Please, Father Keirnan?"

"I have a better idea." Andrew replied. "Why don't we all ride together?"

Like Angel, Erik had wished for the seclusion in the short ride to the hall, but he relented. "Very well." Angel only gasped when Erik agreed to Andrew's suggestion. "C'mon now, Angel, Chancellor Cheyvon made it clear that you must remain within a certain range of your Guardians."

"Fine." She moaned in an annoyed fashion and just settled on at least having Erik with her. _Really wanted him IN me though._ Erik wondered what her silent smirk was about.

Reece discovered that he enjoyed the musical. _And little Megan certainly can dance._ He then pondered that if he had never discovered the ancient tribe and never had Angel in his life, then he just might have gone for someone like Meg—or maybe Meg herself.

He shook off those thoughts. _Can't play 'what if' now, there is work to be done. I have exactly one hour now and Angel is already on her way to the hall. _They should thank him for being such a nice guy and giving them some time together. _But they'd never thank me, because they'll never see how giving I am._

In his limo, he received a call from Claire. "Ah, Claire my dear! Are you in position?"

"Yes, Sir." She replied. "There are quite a few people here already."

"Angel and company have just left here." Reece informed her. "I'm on my way to light the candles and change." Claire could practically hear his giddiness. "Tobias better not fail us."

"If he does—and not that he will, Sir—it will only be more humiliating for him than for us."

Reece laughed at the thought of Araphim tanning Tobias's hide before banning him from the Sanction. "You always amuse me, Claire." He then hung up and remained in silent thought as he went over his checklist for the millionth time until he arrived at the warehouse.

The place was exquisitely decorated. "Boy they sure went all out." Angel exclaimed in awe.

"I'm even impressed." Erik added. He particularly admired the grand staircase that led up to a small second floor—which was apparently built specifically to hold the 21-piece big band. The music was already playing and a few were out on the dance floor. But Erik felt it was too early for dancing. Meg came up to them.

"Angel, Erik…you're here!" She squealed and hugged her friends. Angel had noticed a woman standing behind Meg.

"Meg, who is this?" Angel stepped back as Meg motioned to the woman.

"Oh this is my friend Claire. She was in the show with me." Meg moved aside slightly, "Claire this is Angel."

"Pleasure to finally meet you." Claire shook Angel's hand.

"Hello, Claire." Erik greeted her next.

"Do you know her?" Angel glanced between her and Erik.

"We met briefly the last time you were filming." Erik explained. Angel frowned at the memory. "None of that now." Erik reached out and tickled her cheek until she smiled again.

"Oh, we saved you a table." Meg took Angel's hand and led the way. Angel slightly disapproved of being torn from Erik's side even for just a few seconds. But just as quickly, he was seated next to her. Her hand insisted on being in his, which he found was just oh so cute. A waiter came by and took their drink order before pointing out where the catered buffet tables were.

"We'll get the food for you both." Andrew motioned for Finn and Tobias to join him in the buffet line. By the time they returned, the crowd had grown. Soon, they had settled down into eating. During the meal, they enjoyed the jovial conversation—bouncing from topic to topic without a care. Erik and Angel sat around a bit more, letting the food settle as they watched other couples dance.

Finally, Erik turned to her. "Care to join me in a dance, M'Lady?" He playfully bowed to her.

She momentarily frowned, "Cut that out, Erik." He straightened up, realizing why she frowned.

"Sorry. Angel, you know I didn't mean it in that way." He protested.

"I know. I just don't really want to see that again, ever." A slight smile spread across her lips and she allowed Erik to lead her to the dance floor.

As they danced, they were oblivious to the mysterious figure watching them from across the room. The figures grin couldn't be seen under the full mask and hat he wore. No one seemed to care about the figure—but Tobias knew who it was. _Almost show time!_ Tobias was anxious to complete his role. He shoved his guilt aside and focused on being not so obvious. He had the strongest urge not to fail Reece.

Finally, Reece made his move. Casually he strode over to the dancing couple and tapped Erik on the shoulder. "May I help you?" Erik asked the newcomer, not knowing that it was Reece. Angel knew, but refrained from tipping her Guardians off. Reece simply held out his hand to Angel.

"A dance?" Reece subtlety nodded to Angel's question. "Of course, then, Sir." Angel moved into Reece's arms as if this was just a light dance being shared with a curious admirer. Without thinking much of it, and showing that he trusted Angel, Erik nodded his consent and returned to the table.

"The dress suits you so well my dear." Reece finally spoke. Angel could only nod, as she was mentally trying to fight the pull. She had only a few seconds before she'd lose this battle. Reece felt her stiffen—a signal that she would make a useless attempt to try and get away. Reece responded by leaning close to her, "Angel…" Her name was breathless as it rolled off his lips and he felt her rigid figure somewhat relaxed

When Erik reached the table, Tobias knew that was a good time to act. Suddenly he jumped to his feet, "Oh my god, I just saw Reece walk by the buffet table!" Instantly he led Erik, Andrew and Finn on the wild goose chase.

Reece began to wildly spin Angel, so it would be difficult to even think of focusing on Tobias' shouting. Just as quickly as he started the spin, he suddenly stopped her. Reece trailed a finger along her jaw line and down her neck, reaching just above her breasts before pulling away from her, "You are so beautiful tonight." And then he walked away.

If that had been anyone but Reece, she would have returned then to Erik at the table. But it was Reece…and she was lost in the pull. She watched in horror as Reece disappeared in an opposite direction that Tobias led the others. _No, please…Reece!_ She was distraught now as she huffed off in a direction she assumed he went. _Have to find him. Have to find him now!_ She cursed him for playing this game with her. _When I find him, I'm so going to make him pay._ Angel looked to her left and thought she saw him slipping out a back exit. _Aha! _With determination, Angel stormed off toward the door. The moment she stepped through it, she was met with a hand roughly covering her mouth and nose with a rag.

That was when she lost consciousness.

After running about the hall for what seemed like forever, Erik grabbed Tobias and forced him to stop. "This is madness. We apparently aren't ever going to catch him at this rate." Erik shook his head, "I'm going back. Angel must be worried about our absence."

Just then Andrew, Erik and Finn's eyes grew wide and simultaneously they shouted, "ANGEL!" They dashed back toward the table, hoping that she was there. But when they arrived, there was only Marie, Meg and Claire lost in a conversation.

"Marie…" Erik was breathless. "…where's Angel?"

Marie turned, "I thought she was dancing with you, Erik." He shook his head.

"Oh shit." Andrew exclaimed. That was when Erik noticed that Tobias seemed a bit peculiar.

Angrily he grabbed the man's shoulders. "You led this crazy little chase. Tell us where she is! WHAT HAS HE DONE!?"

Tobias broke from Erik's grip, "You're all too late." And he fled from the scene.

Erik crashed to his knees in total shock. Andrew and Finn struggled to get him to a chair. "Marie, get us some water." Andrew took command.

"It's best if we just go home, inform Chancellor Cheyvon what has happened and try to come up with a plan." Finn suggested.

"Good idea, Father Rashad. But we must hurry…we don't have a whole lot of time." Andrew added. It was quite the struggle to get Erik into the car and get home.

Within the hour, Angel came too. Slowly she turned over and before opening her eyes, she realized that she was in bed. _Apparently, Erik couldn't wait for later._ She mused to herself. She found that she couldn't open her eyes until she rubbed the sleep from them. As she did so, Angel sat up after realizing that she was naked. _Where are my clothes?_ She wasn't aware to panic just yet, as she was assuming her current situation was Erik's doing—and she was perfectly fine with that.

Angel was now able to take in the sight of the room. As she sat on the edge of the bed—facing the door—she breathed in the aroma from the candles. _That smells so lovely. Erik my love, you've outdone yourself._ Her lips formed a pleasured grin and she steadily rose to her feet. That's when she was aware of the rose petals that littered the room as well as having been on her. "Romantic much?"

"Only for you." Angel stood frozen. That voice didn't belong to Erik, it belonged to…

She darted a glance over her shoulder and noticed a shirtless Reece leaning confidently against the wall now on her right side. "No!" Her smile was gone and she launched herself at the door. Angel frantically tried to turn the knob, refusing to pay attention to Reece's figure slowly walking towards her. The door refused to open for her and she began sobbing. _I want out. I want out. I want out. I want…Reece! _She had felt her resistance disappear completely. The sheet she had used to cover herself fell silently to the floor—leaving her completely exposed.

As she turned around after shouting his name in her mind in desperate need, his lips crushed against hers and his hands slid up her backside. In return, she clutched her hands around him and onto his shoulders in an attempt to push his body against hers. "…Reece…please…" She cried out in a whisper for him. He planted brief kisses along her shoulders before pulling away. "…no!" When she tried to reach for him, to pull him back to her, he instead caught her flailing hand and led her to the bed.

He had not uttered a single word since revealing himself to her only minutes ago—until now. "Shh, love. Be patient." He stopped at the edge of the bed and jerked his arm, tugging her onto the bed first. Just as she scooted back some to upright herself, she noticed him crawling like an animal over her. Her hungry smile lasted briefly as his lips descended on her again.

Reece felt secure to draw out the foreplay. _Those fools will never find me. And even if they interrogate Tobias, the poor fool doesn't even know about this place._ That was the last thought he had of anyone else other than the woman beneath him. "Angel…" Teasingly he licked up her chest. "…it is time."

She nodded her assent and he plunged deep into her. The union between them sealed her fate—the very fate that Reece desperately wanted and worked so hard for. During the consummation, Angel's memory literally was erased. By the time they were finished, Erik and the others became unimportant to her. Reece was now in complete control over her. Just as she now lived to serve him…he now lived to serve her.

* * *

Continued in Epilogue

* * *


	17. December 2 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Erik awoke from his stupor by the time they arrived home. Without a word, he slunk to the confines of his room.

_It's over. We lost. _

He became angry and sad all at once and began trashing the room.

_Angel doesn't know you anymore. She doesn't know any of us anymore. We don't exist to her anymore. _

He yanked the sheets off the bed, tossing them off to the side, and launched the desk chair at the lamp on the bedside table.

_I should have never let that bastard dance with her—even if I didn't know it was Reece! I handed her over to him…just like that._

Erik turned his anger on the violin and smashed it to pieces against the wall. He knew it was useless to even ponder the notion that he could get her back.

_I'm sorry, Angel. _

The piece he wrote for her was his next target.

_I let you down. _

Page by page he turned his work into confetti.

_I failed you. _

And then in the center of his destruction, he fell to his knees and fiercely cried his heart out. He had sworn to her that he wouldn't let that bastard get her. He exclaimed it so much—to himself, to her, to her Guardians—that he began believing that losing her would NEVER happen. Erik realized too late that even a disfigured mortal was foolish to ever have a chance against an ancient prophecy. He was slightly aware that Marie was now trying to comfort him, trying to make him realize that he was loved, that he at least had her for a short while. But a short while wasn't good enough for him. He wanted her for the rest of his life. That will never happen now. He was, is, and always will be a lonely monster. And that in itself…is a prophetic tragedy.

**THE END**

**_(for now)_**


End file.
